ASUNTO PRIVADO
by Tamel
Summary: ¿Qué mejor manera de descubrir lo que pretendía que seduciéndola? El ejecutivo Darien Chiba se había fijado en la encantadora Serena Tsukino desde el primer día que había empezado a trabajar como becaria en su revista, aunque su interés no siempre había sido profesional.
1. Chapter 1

**ARGUMENTO:**

¿Qué mejor manera de descubrir lo que pretendía que seduciéndola?

El ejecutivo **Darien Chiba **se había fijado en la encantadora **Serena Tsukino **desde el primer día que había empezado a trabajar como becaria en su revista, aunque su interés no siempre había sido profesional.

Darien sabía que Serena escondía algo y temía que sus secretos pudieran significar la ruina del imperio editorial. Así pues, tendría que descubrir todos y cada uno de dichos secretos…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 01**

— ¿Querías verme?

Darien Chiba se apartó del ventanal, que se asomaba a Park Avenue desde el piso diecisiete del edificio, y se giró al oír la voz de Serena Tsukino, a la que había mandado llamar. La joven becaria, que llevaba seis meses trabajando en Charisma, la revista de la que él era subdirector, lo miró expectante a través de los cristales de sus horrendas gafas de pasta.

No las llevaba el día en que la había entrevistado, pero desde el primer día en que había empezado el trabajo en prácticas en la revista había ocultado sus bonitos celestes tras aquellas gafas con las lentes tintadas de violeta. Tampoco se había vuelto a permitir lucir suelta la sensual melena mona, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, sino que se la recogía en un moño o en una trenza. Claro que al final de la jornada su cabello siempre se rebelaba, y algún que otro mechón escapaba de aquella prisión para acariciar su cutis perfecto.

¿Acariciar su cutis perfecto? Por Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, se reprendió, obligándose a centrarse en el motivo por el que la había hecho llamar.

—Sí, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —le dijo—; siéntate, por favor —añadió indicándole una de las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

Con la carpeta apretada contra su pecho, Serena tomó asiento.

— ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

¿Bien? No, cuando aquella chica de veintitantos estaba en la misma habitación que él, el mundo de Darien se ponía patas arriba de repente.

—Oh, sí, todo genial.

La risa argentina de Serena, que se le había hecho a Darien tan usual como el ruido de los teléfonos en la redacción, invadió en ese momento su despacho.

— ¿«Genial»? Creía que los jefes no utilizabais esa clase de lenguaje.

—Sólo tengo treinta años, Serena —le dijo Darien—. Además, no soy el jefe, sólo el brazo derecho de Finola. Y hablando de Finola... tengo una gran noticia para ti.

¿Era su imaginación, o había palidecido Serena de repente?

— ¿D-de veras? —balbució la joven con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Has sido elegida para convertirte en la sombra de Finola durante el mes de septiembre.

La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Serena, que frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, y Darien la vio tragar saliva con esfuerzo, como si de pronto se le hubiese secado la garganta.

—Qué... misterioso suena eso —murmuró con una sonrisa forzada.

—Lo hacemos cada año. Seleccionamos a uno de nuestros becarios en prácticas, y se le concede un mes de aprendizaje como asistente personal de Finola. Si ella va a una reunión, tú la acompañas; si tiene que ir a la imprenta a revisar el número del próximo mes, vas con ella; si un cuente la invita a cenar...

Serena levantó una mano para interrumpirlo.

—Creo que ya he captado la idea.

Darien se quedó callado, y al verla tragar saliva de nuevo se reafirmaron una vez más las sospechas que le habían hecho elegirla a ella precisamente. Serena era trabajadora, lista, y le caía bien a todo el mundo, pero había algo raro en ella.

—Es curioso; había pensado que te pondrías como loca cuando te lo dijera. Es una gran oportunidad y no se la damos a cualquiera.

Serena sacudió la cabeza y se subió las gafas.

—Y te lo agradezco, pero no... No puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Perdón?

—Estoy segura de que hay Otras personas que se lo merecen más que yo. Además, Scarlet me ha encargado un proyecto muy importante, y... bueno, ya sabes, con todo este asunto que tiene enfrentada a la familia no querría empezar a flaquear en el trabajo por verme desbordada.

Darien inspiró profundamente y se sentó también.

—Ya. Y con ese «asunto» imagino que te refieres a quién será el próximo presidente de Chiba Publication Holdings

Serena asintió algo incómoda con la cabeza aunque no era ningún secreto. Todo el mundo en la empresa sabía que Patrick Chiba había anunciado hacía ya varios meses que las cuatro principales revistas de EPH competirían para decidir cuál de sus cuatro hijos le sucedería en el cargo.

—A ver si lo entiendo: ¿estás diciéndome que rechazas la oportunidad de ser la asistente personal de Finola Chiba durante un mes? —inquirió Darien, juntando las manos e inclinándose hacia delante.

Serena se humedeció los labios como si se le hubiesen secado, igual que la garganta.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy intentando decirte.

Darien soltó una risa ahogada de incredulidad.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que cualquier otro becario en tu lugar daría lo que fuera por poder conseguir una oportunidad así?

—Yo... me siento muy agradecida de que hayáis pensado en mí, Darien, aunque ni siquiera alcanzo a imaginar por qué me habéis elegido, pero...

— ¿Que por qué? Porque eres una persona de recursos, porque trabajas con ahínco, porque no has llegado tarde ni has faltado un sólo día al trabajo, porque has demostrado que vales... ¿Qué más razones quieres?

La razón principal, sin embargo, era que desde el primer momento había evitado a Finola, pero eso lógicamente no iba a decírselo. Serena ignoraba que su inusual comportamiento la había puesto en su punto de mira. No podía negar sedoso cabello y su esbelta figura habían llamado también su atención, pero había sido el hecho de que no la había visto jamás ansiosa por impresionar a la directora, como los demás becarios, lo que lo había llevado a sospechar de ella.

—Eres una empleada modelo y te has ganado esta oportunidad.

Serena abrió la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla y se subió las gafas de nuevo antes de contestar.

—Te lo agradezco, Darien, de verdad, pero preferiría no hacerlo.

—Pero... ¿por qué no?

—Ya te lo he dicho; estoy muy ocupada. Es sólo que preferiría no cargarme más de trabajo ahora mismo; nada más —contestó ella en un tono quedo.

Darien sabía que no estaba diciéndole la verdad, y estaba convencido de que sólo podía haber un motivo por el cual estuviese rechazando aquella oportunidad.

— ¿Sabes, Serena? —Le dijo inclinándose hacia delante de nuevo—, no me lo trago.

Esa vez no hubo lugar a dudas; se puso pálida como una sábana.

—No te entiendo.

—Sé que hay algo que no estás diciéndome.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos, como asustada, y Darien se dijo que si estaba en lo cierto, que si era un topo de Pulse o Snap, no habían elegido a la persona más idónea como espía. Sabía que si insistía un poco conseguiría sacarle la verdad. Sólo tenía que hallar el modo de hacerle bajar la guardia.

— ¿Qué te parece si quedamos a tomar algo después del trabajo y hablamos de esto en un ambiente más distendido? Quizá necesites pensarlo un poco más.

— ¿A... a tomar algo? —balbució ella, echándose hacia atrás como un animalillo acorralado.

La había desarmado por completo, pensó Darien.

—Eso he dicho. ¿Conoces el pub Bull and Bear que hay en el Waldorf? —le preguntó. Cuando ella asintió, añadió—: Estupendo, pues podemos quedar allí y hablaremos de esto con más calma.

Le sostuvo la mirada mientras esperaba su respuesta. La verdad era que llevaba meses queriendo flirtear con aquella vivaz mona, pero no acostumbraba a mezclar trabajo y placer. Claro que aquello no era una cita; sólo pretendía hacer que confesara.

—Bueno, ¿qué me dices? —la instó—. ¿Nos vemos allí a las seis?

—Es que yo... no sé...

Darien le guiñó un ojo.

—Vamos, Serena, sólo vamos a tomar una copa, eso es todo.

Serena se subió las gafas una vez más.

—De acuerdo. A las seis; en el Waldorf.

Darien sonrió satisfecho, y se preguntó qué tendría que hacer para conseguir que se quitara las gafas, que se quitara la careta.

A las seis menos cuarto Serena marcó la extensión de Mina Sinclair, su compañera de trabajo y de piso.

— ¿Se ha ido ya? —le preguntó. Desde su puesto podía ver el despacho de Darien.

—Sí, hace unos minutos —le contestó está en voz baja—. Entró un momento en el aseo de caballeros y salió con la corbata ajustada, pero no se había puesto espuma en el pelo, ni olía a colonia.

—Serías una espía genial, Mina —se rió Serena.

De todos modos la información sobre el pelo sobraba. Darien nunca se ponía espuma fijadora. Su cabello negro por lo general lucía un look informal, ligeramente despeinado. Hacía que le entrasen a unas ganas de tocarlo.

—Deséame suerte —le dijo a Mina nerviosa, llevándose una mano al estómago.

—No la necesitas —replicó su amiga—. El jefe de tu jefa te ha elegido para ser la asistente personal de la directora de la revista durante un mes. Todavía no entiendo por qué no quieres hacerlo.

Como tantas otras veces, el deseo de poder contarle la verdad asaltó a Serena. Mina y ella se habían hecho amigas el día que había entrado a trabajar en la revista, pero no era momento para confidencias.

Mina era un encanto, y sabía que podría contar con ella para cualquier cosa, pero su secreto haría que se tambaleasen los muros de Chiba Publication Holdings si se supiese.

—Ya te lo he dicho, en este momento estoy muy ocupada con ese proyecto que me encargó Scarlet.

—Estás loca. Dejar pasar una oportunidad como ésta por ese dichoso proyecto. ¿Se lo has comentado a Scarlet?

—Está fuera —respondió Serena, lanzando una mirada a la mesa vacía de su jefa—. Supongo que es por eso por lo que ha sido Darien quien me ha dado la noticia en vez de ella.

—Pero eso no explica que quiera llevarte a ese pub en el Waldorf nada menos que para intentar convencerte para que aceptes —apuntó Mina con malicia—. ¿Crees que haya reservado una habitación?

—No digas bobadas —le reprochó Serena sonrojándose—; sólo vamos a tomar una copa y a charlar.

No era que a ella no se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza, pero los nervios que tenía en ese momento no se debían a la más que improbable posibilidad de que acabase haciendo el amor con Darien Chiba en una suite de lujo.

Aquel secreto de Serena sí lo conocía Mina; era la única persona de la oficina que sabía que estaba loca por el subdirector de la revista.

—Bueno, tú escucha lo que tenga que decirte. A lo mejor encuentras el modo de hacer ese proyecto y no tener que rechazar una oportunidad así —le dijo Mina.

Serena no se atrevía a pasar ni un solo segundo cerca de Finola Chiba, pero eso era algo que no podía explicarle a su amiga.

—Ya veremos —respondió vagamente—. Tengo que irme.

— ¿Quieres que te espere levantada? —bromeó Mina.

—No hará falta; estaré en casa a las ocho.

— ¿De la mañana? —bromeó su amiga de nuevo, riéndose.

—Muy graciosa.

Cuando Serena salió del edificio de EPH una ligera brisa otoñal agitaba las copas de los árboles del bulevar central. Animada por la rara posibilidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco, Serena alzó el rostro e inspiró profundamente, pero lo que inundó sus pulmones fue el humo del tubo de escape de un taxi que pasó en ese momento por delante de ella.

Parecía que hiciera años desde el día en que había salido de Colorado, del rancho de su padre. Lo echaba de menos.

Justo cuando estaba cruzando un paso de cebra le sonó el teléfono móvil, y al sacarlo del bolso y mirar la pantalla, vio para su sorpresa que era precisamente su padre quien la llamaba.

— ¡Hola, papá! —lo saludó con voz cantarina—. ¡Ni te imaginas dónde estoy ahora mismo!

—Dímelo tú, cariño —le contestó la voz de Kenji Tsukino al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Cruzando Park Avenue! —Respondió Serena riéndose— ¿No está mal, eh?

—Pues ten cuidado, hija. Los conductores en Nueva York son unos locos peligrosos.

Serena se rió de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo estás, papá?, ¿y cómo está Oscar?

—Yo estoy estupendamente, y Oscar también. Lo he llevado a dar un paseo esta mañana —contestó su padre—. Te echa de menos.

Serena cerró los ojos un instante y al imaginarse a lomos de su potro, Oscar, una ola de melancolía la invadió.

— ¿Dónde estás, papá?, ¿estás sentado en el porche?

—Sí, cariño. Tengo que volver al trabajo dentro de un rato, pero pensé que a lo mejor podía pillarte camino de casa.

—Pues la verdad es que no voy a casa —replicó ella—. Adivina qué: estoy a punto de entrar en el Waldorf—Astoria. ¿Cómo te parece?

—Me parece que mi niña ya se ha hecho mayor del todo y cada día se aleja más de Colorado y de lo que este viejo conoce —contestó su padre con una cierta tristeza.

Habían pasado ya tres años de la muerte de su madre, pero quizá no hubiera sido una buena idea dejar a su padre solo en Colorado. Ir a Nueva York había sido algo impulsivo, no podía necearlo, y tal vez una locura, pero había sentido que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Al Waldorf? ¿Y a qué vas a un hotel de cinco estrellas?

El portero le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, y Serena se la devolvió y le dio las gracias.

—Voy a reunirme aquí con el subdirector de la revista; ¿puedes creértelo? —le dijo a su padre mientras avanzaba por el lujoso vestíbulo.

—Oh. ¿Significa eso que por fin van a pagarte? —inquirió él en un tono algo sarcástico.

Serena miró en derredor, buscando con la mirada la entrada del pub Bull and Bear, y cuando la localizó fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones del centro del vestíbulo para poder terminar tranquilamente la conversación con su padre. Aún era temprano.

—Papá, desde un principio me dijeron que eran unas prácticas no remuneradas, y cualquiera de mis compañeros de la facultad de Bellas Artes habría matado por esta oportunidad. Además, no tienes por qué preocuparte: estoy vigilando mis gastos al máximo.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé —dijo su padre en un tono más suave—. Si vivir en Nueva York y trabajar para una revista aunque no te paguen te hace feliz, yo no tengo nada que objetar. Y estoy seguro de que tu madre te habría apoyado al cien por cien.

Serena cerró los ojos y visualizó el rostro de su madre, el de su «verdadera» madre, la que la había criado, la que...

De pronto la necesidad de contarle a su padre la verdad fue tan fuerte que por un instante le pareció que le faltaba el aire.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el motivo de esa reunión entonces?, ¿tienes tiempo para contármelo? —la instó su padre.

Serena inspiró profundamente y miró su reloj. No estaba segura de que unos minutos bastasen para contarle toda la verdad, pero si no lo hacía se sentiría fatal.

—Me han ofrecido la posibilidad de ser la asistente personal de Finola Chiba, la directora de la revista, durante un mes.

Se quedó callada, esperando para ver si el nombre provocaba alguna reacción en su padre, pero no fue así.

—Pero no estoy segura de si debo aceptar o no —añadió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué no? —Exclamó su padre—. Por amor de Dios, niña; si te han ofrecido esa oportunidad será porque vales.

Serena inspiró de nuevo.

—Ya, pero es que no sé si quiero pasar tanto tiempo con esa mujer.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te cae mal o algo así? Serena, hija, si con eso consigues que te den un puesto fijo y que te paguen, no seas tonta.

Serena no pudo reprimir la sonrisilla que afloró a sus labios. Era evidente que a Kenji Tsukino no le hacía gracia que a su «niña» no le pagaran un solo centavo. Luego, sin embargo, se puso seria. No estaba preparada para decirle la verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Veras, papá... es que... Finola Chiba es... es mi madre biológica.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 02**

Cuando Serena entró en el pub pasaban ya diez minutos de la hora a la que había quedado allí con Darien, y las palabras de reproche y advertencia de su padre todavía resonaban en su mente.

«No esperes que aparezca un coro de ángeles de la nada, cantando el Aleluya, cuando se entere. Es una mujer de ciudad, y probablemente no tenga ningún deseo de enfrentarse a algo que sucedió hace veintitrés años. Si hubiese querido recuperarte, ¿no crees que habría intentado al menos dar contigo?»

Serena le había dicho que Finola se había inscrito en un directorio en Internet de madres que habían dado a sus hijos en adopción, por si estos quisieran conocerlas cuando crecieran. Le había explicado que así era cómo había dado con ella, y que tal vez Finola estuviera buscándola a ella también, pero su padre se había mostrado escéptico.

Serena había imaginado un sinfín de veces el momento en que Finola Chiba la miraría, le tendería los brazos abiertos y exclamaría entre lágrimas de alegría: « ¡mi pequeña!».

Claro que cabía la posibilidad de que su padre estuviese en lo cierto. La verdad era que, tras observar a Finola durante los meses que llevaba trabajando en EPH, Serena no había visto nada que indicase que aquella mujer de treinta y ocho años, adicta al trabajo, pudiera tener interés alguno por encontrar, conocer, ni querer a una hija a la que había dado en adopción veintitrés años atrás.

El ver al dios de cabello negro sentado en un rincón del local la devolvió al presente. Desde el día en que había entrado en el despacho de Darien Chiba por aquella entrevista de trabajo, Serena se había sentido atraída hacia él. Al principio había sido sólo por su atractivo físico: alto, fuerte, intensos ojos azules..., pero luego había empezado a gustarle también por su sentido del humor y su honradez.

Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era que la hubiese invitado a ella, una simple becaria, a tomar una copa después del trabajo, ni que se hubiese levantado al verla y estuviese mirándola como si quisiese algo. ¿Qué podía querer?

Una sonrisa iluminó su atractivo rostro, y el corazón le dio un vuelco a Serena en el pecho. No estaba segura de qué era lo que Darien quería, pero sí de que para sus adentros deseaba qué ese algo fuese ella.

—Siento llegar tarde —le dijo cuándo le acercó la silla para que se sentara.

—Déjame adivinar: Scarlet volvió de esa sesión fotográfica y te pidió que le hicieras veinte cosas antes de que pudieras decirle que ya te ibas.

Serena dejó el bolso en el suelo, junto a su silla.

—No, en realidad estaba hablando por teléfono con mi padre y no podía cortarle.

—Ya veo. Vive en Colorado, ¿no?

Serena se preguntó si recordaba aquello de su entrevista, o si habría estado leyendo su expediente.

—Sí, tenemos un rancho de ganado no muy lejos de Colorado Springs.

Darien llamó a un camarero, y éste tomó nota de lo que iban a tomar: un Martini para ella y una cerveza para él. Cuando el camarero se hubo retirado, Darien se quitó la chaqueta del traje para colgarla luego en el respaldo de la silla, y a Serena le costó apartar la mirada del musculoso tórax que se adivinaba bajo la camisa.

— ¿Y cómo es que una chica como tú, que creció en un rancho de Colorado, ha acabado en esta jungla que es Nueva York? —le preguntó Darien echándose hacia atrás.

—Bueno, creo que lo mencioné cuando me hiciste la entrevista —le recordó ella—. Estudié Bellas Artes en el Art Institute de Colorado y me especialicé en diseño gráfico y moda, así que... ¿qué mejor sitio que Nueva York para iniciar mi carrera profesional? Nueva York es una de las ciudades más importantes en el campo del arte y de la moda —añadió—. Además, soy una lectora asidua de Charisma desde los catorce años —le confesó.

Sin embargo, el día en que había descubierto que su madre biológica era la directora de la revista, había sido también el día en que su mundo había cambiado por completo.

—Así que éste es el trabajo de tus sueños —apunto Darien.

—Supongo que en cierto modo; sí.

—Lo sería si estuviese remunerado, ¿no? —puntualizó él, guiñándole un ojo.

El camarero llegó en ese momento con sus bebidas.

— ¿Por qué elegiste este sitio? —le preguntó Serena a Darien, cuando el camarero se hubo marchado.

—Porque sabía que aquí no nos encontraríamos con nadie de EPH —le explicó Darien mientras se servía la cerveza. Luego alzó la vista y, mirándola a los ojos, añadió—: Las otras revistas tienen espías en todas partes.

—No tenía ni idea —murmuró Serena tomando su vaso—. Pero espero que sea Charisma quien gane... porque Finola se lo merece —se obligó a añadir.

Darien brindó por eso.

—Vamos a ganar —afirmó con confianza—. ¿Pediste una entrevista también en las otras revistas antes de entrar a trabajar con nosotros? Snap tiene un programa de becarios estupendo, y Pulse es una de las publicaciones con más prestigio en el campo de las revistas de noticias.

—La verdad es que ni siquiera me lo planteé —contestó ella. Darien enarcó las cejas sorprendido—. No pretendo quitarle mérito a la labor que desempeñan en Snap y Pulse, pero es que a mí siempre me ha interesado más la moda —le explicó.

— ¿Y cómo se lo tomaron tus padres cuando les dijiste que ibas a irte tan lejos de ellos?

Serena se subió las gafas. No las necesitaba, y tampoco las llevaba por moda, sino porque los cristales tintados le ayudaban a disimular el color de sus ojos.

—Mi madre... murió hace tres años —respondió quedamente—, y a mi padre no le hizo mucha ilusión cuando le dije que me venía a Nueva York, pero respetó mi decisión.

—Siento lo de tu madre —murmuró Darien, acariciándole los nudillos con los dedos.

Serena sabía que era sólo un gesto de consuelo, pero aquel leve contacto hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

—Gracias. Tenía un aneurisma. Fue algo repentino... y muy duro.

—Lo imagino —dijo Darien—; mi padre murió hace cinco años y también fue muy duro para mi madre y las chicas.

—Ah, las cuatro hermanas que he oído que tienes —comentó Serena, aprovechando para desviar la atención de ella—. Porque son cuatro, ¿no?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Viven todas en Chicago, cerca de mi madre —dijo—. Y hablando de mis hermanas... ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes algún hermano?

—No, soy hija única —contestó Serena.

¿Debería decirle también que era adoptada? ¿Y si lo hiciese y Darien supiese algo acerca del pasado de Finola, y atase cabos? Mejor sería que no. Decidió pues no revelar ese detalle, pero se inclinó hacia delante con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

Darien se inclinó también hacia delante.

—Soy todo oído.

—Hasta ahora no había salido de Colorado.

Darien se echó hacia atrás y la miró sorprendido.

— ¡Anda ya! ¿Me tomas el pelo?

Serena negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Pues debo decir que te estás aclimatando muy bien.

—No lo creas; todavía no me atrevo a cruzar la calle a menos que sea por donde hay un paso de cebra y un semáforo.

Darien chasqueó la lengua, como si lo hubiese decepcionado.

— ¿Y qué tal te las apañas para parar un taxi?

—No puedo permitirme ir en taxi; no me pagáis, ¿recuerdas? —le recordó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Darien se rió.

—Cierto —murmuró frotándose la nuca—. ¿Y entonces cómo puedes costearte el alojamiento, la ropa, la comida...? Nueva York no es una ciudad barata.

Serena tomó un sorbo de su Martini.

—Mi madre me dejó algo de dinero, y he decidido usarlo para poder pagar los gastos de mi estancia aquí mientras no tenga un puesto fijo —contestó—. Vivo en un apartamento de alquiler que comparto con Mina Sinclair, una de las revisoras... y «guardiana» de las llaves del «Armario» —añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

El «Armario» era como llamaban a un cuarto en el que se guardaba la ropa que se utilizaba en las sesiones de fotos con las modelos. Uno de los pocos privilegios de los que gozaban las empleadas de menor rango, como Mina y ella, era que podían tomar prestada esa ropa.

—Y respecto a la comida... la verdad es que no como demasiado.

Al ver que Darien no decía nada, Serena se preguntó si no la creía. Estaba mirándola como si estuviese pensando que no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Tengo cara de comer mucho? —inquirió con una media sonrisa.

Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces... ¿por qué estás mirándome como si fuera culpable de algo?

Él se rió, como vergonzoso.

—No es eso. Estaba pensando dónde podría llevarte a cenar. ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Oh, no tengo manías. Cocina francesa, japonesa, italiana... Me gusta todo —respondió Serena, preguntándose si se había vuelto loca.

¿Acababa de aceptar una invitación a cenar de Darien Chiba, el jefe de su jefa, el subdirector de la revista?

A juzgar por la sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de él, parecía que sí.

Aquello no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Cuando Serena se levantó para ir al servicio mientras él pagaba las bebidas, Darien se recordó su objetivo: averiguar por qué estaba evitando a Finola, qué tenía que ocultar, no hasta donde podía llegar con ella.

Tenía que poner freno a aquello. Seducir a una becaria no sólo diría muy poco de él como profesional, sino que además podría ser un tremendo error.

Serena había confirmado punto por punto todo lo que había averiguado acerca de ella, desde la carrera que había estudiado, hasta el hecho de que no había enviado su currículo para trabajar en ninguna de las otras revistas de EPH.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que parecía que no estaba mintiendo, Darien seguía teniendo la impresión de que estaba ocultando algo.

En ese momento alzó la vista y vio que Serena regresaba ya a la mesa, así que se levantó y tomó la chaqueta. Los ojos de ella se encontraron en ese momento con los suyos, y afloró a los labios de la joven una sonrisa que hizo que a Darien le palpitara el corazón con fuerza. Había algo en Serena que lo tenía fascinado. Quizá fuese una espía de Snap o de Pulse, pero su naturalidad y su sencillez eran algo que había echado a faltar en la mayoría de las mujeres con las que había salido. No era que aquello fuese una cita, por supuesto, pero... «Por amor de Dios, Darien; céntrate», se ordenó mentalmente.

— ¿Qué, dónde vamos a cenar? —Le preguntó Serena cuando llegó junto a él—. Si no te decides yo conozco unos cuantos sitios que están bastante bien. El otro día comí con unos amigos en un tailandés estupendo en Times Square.

—No dejas de sorprenderme. Puede que aún te cueste un poco manejarte por la ciudad, pero es increíble que con el poco tiempo que llevas en Nueva York ya tengas un apartamento, amigos, y que hasta conozcas varios restaurantes —comentó Darien mientras salían del pub al vestíbulo del hotel.

—Bueno, lo del apartamento fue cuestión de pura suerte. El mismo día en que fui a la entrevista conocí a Mina, y mencionó que su compañera de piso iba a casarse y que estaba buscando otra compañera.

—Recuerdo el día que te entrevisté —dijo Darien, sosteniéndole la puerta cuando salieron del hotel—... antes de que te pusieras esas gafas para no quitártelas ni un segundo —añadió en voz baja, acercándose a su oído.

No había esperado que sus palabras fuesen a hacerla palidecer. Había pensado que se reiría azorada, o que se las quitaría, pero no eso. Serena incluso se llevó una mano a las gafas, como si necesitase asegurarse de que seguían allí.

—No puedo usar lentes de contacto —murmuró, casi a modo de disculpa.

De pronto Darien se dio cuenta de que debía habérselo tomado como un insulto.

—Serena... —la llamó asiéndola por el codo para que se detuviera—. No pretendía decir que no fueses... —«...bonita», terminó la frase en su mente sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta—. Era sólo una observación.

—No pasa nada. Las compré pensando que me darían un aire más urbano, que no parecería una chica de Colorado —respondió ella con una risa que sonó un tanto forzada—. Bueno, ¿has decidido ya dónde vamos?

—A un restaurante francés en el Soho. Te encantará, ya lo verás —contestó Darien—. Pero tendremos que tomar un taxi que vaya en la dirección contraria —añadió conduciéndola a la esquina.

Cuando vio un hueco en el tráfico que subía y bajaba por la avenida, le puso una mano a Serena en la espalda para que lo siguiera. Ella dio un par de pasos, pero vaciló al ver un vehículo que se aproximaba. Darien le pasó un brazo por la cintura y llegaron a la otra acera instantes antes de que el coche pasara por su lado.

—No debes dudar; jamás —le dijo—. No debes mostrarles vacilación, ni dejarles ver que te dan miedo. Son las reglas para sobrevivir en esta jungla.

—Entonces es un poco como montar a caballo —contestó ella riéndose—: tienes que hacer que el caballo sepa que eres tú quien manda.

—Exacto —asintió Darien al tiempo que alzaba el brazo para detener un taxi—. Y hablando de caballos... Deben gustarte mucho; he visto todas esas fotos de caballos que tienes en la pared junto a tu mesa.

El taxi se paró junto a ellos, y Darien le abrió la puerta a Serena para que entrara primero. Una vez se hubo sentado él también, le dio la dirección al taxista.

Quizá no fuese apropiado que se hubiese sentado tan cerca de Serena, siendo como era una empleada, pero Darien ignoró aquel pensamiento y apoyó el brazo en el respaldo del asiento. Además, a ella no parecía molestarle.

—La verdad es que sí, me encantan los caballos —le dijo—. No te imaginas cómo echo de menos a mí potro Oscar.

Darien se rió.

— ¿Oscar? Eso no parece el nombre de un caballo. Creía que a los caballos se les ponían nombres como Silver o Gipsy.

—Bueno, es que mi caballo es especial; de hecho lo llamé así por el diseñador Oscar de la Renta.

Darien se echó a reír de nuevo.

— ¿Qué? Ya te lo he dicho; me encanta la moda —se defendió Serena—. Por eso mandé mi currículo a Charisma —inquirió bajándose un poco las gafas para mirarlo por encima de la montura—. ¿O acaso no me crees?

Decididamente tenía los ojos más celestes que había visto nunca, pensó Darien; celestes como un mar.

— ¿Por qué no iba a creerte? —replicó—. ¿O es que me has contado una mentira?

Serena volvió a subirse las gafas.

— ¿Por qué iba a mentirte sobre el nombre de mi caballo? —respondió, haciendo reír a Darien de nuevo.

Unas dos horas después, mientras tomaban el postre en el restaurante francés al que había decidido llevarla, Darien estaba tan fascinado con Serena que casi se olvidó por completo del motivo por el que la había invitado a cenar.

De hecho, sin saber cómo, se encontró contándole cosas que nunca le había contado a ninguna de las mujeres con las que había salido. No era que aquello fuese una cita, por supuesto... y aquel mantra no estaba funcionando en absoluto. A cada minuto que pasaba, más ganas tenía de besarla.

—Créeme —concluyó apartando la copa de helado que acababa de terminar —, no volví a tomarle el pelo a Lindsay, la pequeña, después de que mis otras hermanas me hicieran aquello.

—Debe ser divertido ser parte de una familia numerosa —comentó Serena con una sonrisa, antes de hundir de nuevo la cucharilla en el sórbete de pera.

La joven dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando se derritió en su boca, y al ver que se había quedado mirándola, le preguntó:

— ¿Quieres un poco?

No, lo que quería era inclinarse hacia delante y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

—No, pero viendo cómo estás disfrutándolo, desde luego no hay duda de que debe estar delicioso.

Serena sonrió, bajó la vista al plato, y volvió a mirarlo. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas... o estaba flirteando con él?

—Bueno, es que como no me pagáis no tengo la oportunidad de comer en lugares tan selectos como éste todos los días.

—Estás haciéndome sentir culpable.

—Oh, no, no te sientas mal por eso. Sé que en EPH no es costumbre hacer prácticas remuneradas, y además estoy aprendiendo muchísimo.

—Y aun así insistes en renunciar a la oportunidad de convertirte en la asistente personal de Finola durante un mes —aprovechó para apuntar Darien.

Serena dejó la cucharilla sobre el cuenco de porcelana.

—Lo siento, pero ya te he explicado que éste no es un buen momento; tengo mucho trabajo.

— ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es la verdadera razón por la que no quieres hacerlo, Serena?

La joven se limpió los labios con el pico de la servilleta y la dobló para depositarla sobre la mesa con una expresión alarmada. Darien no quería verla tan seria.

—Es igual —le dijo—. Piénsalo. Ya hablaremos de ello mañana.

—Está bien —contestó ella esbozando una leve sonrisa—. Cuéntame más cosas de tu familia. ¿Visitas a menudo a tu madre y a tus hermanas?

—Siempre que puedo, aunque este año todavía no he podido tomarme unos días libres, y en los próximos meses también lo veo difícil.

— ¿Lo dices por esa especie de competición que hay entre las principales revistas de la EPH?

Vaya por Dios. Ahora que había decidido concederle una tregua, Serena había tenido que sacar a relucir precisamente la cuestión por la que sospechaba de ella.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —Inquirió, devolviéndole la pelota sin contestar su pregunta—; ¿vas a volver pronto por el rancho para ver a tu padre?

—Tengo pensado ir en Navidad —respondió Serena—. Lo echo muchísimo de menos.

—Casi tanto como a Oscar, ¿no? —Bromeó Darien, guiñándole un ojo—, el caballo de alta costura.

Serena se rió.

—Supongo que te parecerá raro que extrañe a un caballo, pero echo de menos cepillarlo después de un largo paseo, el ruido de sus cascos...

—Bueno, yo no sé mucho de animales, pero comprendo que lo eches en falta. Aquí en Nueva York no se ven muchos caballos.

—Ni ríos, ni valles, ni montañas, ni flores...

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, hay algunas plantas en el bulevar central de Park Avenue, aunque no sé si eso cuenta.

—Sí, claro que cuentan —contestó Serena con una sonrisa—. Esta primavera, cuando llegué aquí, habían plantado unas lilas. Estaba precioso.

— ¿Ah, sí? No lo recuerdo. Supongo que no te fijas demasiado en esas cosas cuando vas a trabajar.

—Yo sí. Me encantan las plantas, y las lilas eran las flores favoritas de mi madre —le explicó Serena—. Plantó un campo entero de ellas en el rancho, y cada primavera se convierte en un mar de color lavanda y violeta. Es lo más bonito que puedas imaginar, y huele... oh, cómo huele —murmuró cerrando los ojos e inhalando, como si pudiese oler la fragancia que estaba describiendo—. Cuando las vi en Park Avenue pensé que... en fin, es una tontería, pero pensé que era una señal de mi madre; que estaba diciéndome que había hecho lo correcto al venir aquí.

—No podría ser de otro modo —dijo Darien con una sonrisa—. Te apasionan el diseño y la moda, y es natural que quisieras probar tus alas.

Serena se quedó callada un momento, pero a Darien le pareció ver un destello de tristeza en sus ojos, aun a través de los cristales tintados.

—Me encanta el olor de las lilas —murmuró finalmente—. De hecho, el perfume de lilas que llevo lo compré porque me recuerda a mi madre.

— ¿Es de lilas? —Inquirió Darien, aprovechando para inclinarse hacia ella con la excusa de oler el perfume—. Creía que era de gardenias.

Serena no se apartó.

—La gardenia tiene un olor más dulce.

—Pues éste a mí me huele muy dulce —replicó él, olisqueando de nuevo—. Esta mañana dejaste este mismo olor en mi despacho; olor a problemas.

Serena abrió la boca y dejó escapar una risa de incredulidad.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Yo? Aparte de haber rechazado la propuesta que me has hecho de ser la asistente personal de Finola durante un mes no imagino que pueda haberle dado problemas de ningún tipo a la revista.

—No me refería a eso —dijo Darien en un susurro, inclinándose más hacia ella—. Y lo sabes.

Sin poder resistirse, levantó la mano y le quitó las gafas. La joven becaria dio un ligero respingo.

— ¿Quién se esconde detrás de estas gafas, Serena Tsukino?

Ella se humedeció los labios, como nerviosa.

—No estoy ocultando nada —murmuró.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

— ¿El qué? —inquirió Serena.

Había una nota de temor en su voz, pero no apartó la vista, y Darien tampoco despegó sus ojos de los de Serena.

—Esos ojos tan preciosos que tienes.

Incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo el deseo de besarla, inclinó un poco más la cabeza y posó su boca sobre la de ella. Los labios de Serena estaban fríos por el sorbete, pero eran tan suaves como los había imaginado, y con el simple contacto una ola de calor lo invadió.

Ni siquiera intentó hacer el beso más profundo; simplemente acarició los labios de la joven con los suyos, disfrutando de la magia del momento. Y luego, muy despacio, se apartó de ella.

Serena permaneció callada un instante, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que querías hacer lo que acabas de hacer, Darien?

Jamás en toda su vida había estado tan seguro de nada como de aquello.

—Si me estás preguntando eso, es que crees que he hecho mal al hacerlo.

—No, no digo que haya estado mal —replicó ella, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas para decepción de Darien—. Es sólo que... bueno, no me lo esperaba.

— ¿No puedes dejártelas quitadas? —le preguntó.

Ansiaba volver a quitárselas, mirarse en esos ojos sin fondo.

—Sólo me las quito para besar.

Darien volvió a inclinarse hacia delante y jugueteó con un mechón de su sedoso cabello.

—Pues en ese caso debería plantearte darle otra oportunidad a las lentes de contacto.

— ¿Por qué?

Las comisuras de los labios de Darien se arquearon en una sonrisa traviesa.

—Porque quiero volver a besarte... más de una vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 03**

—Necesito tu pecho.

Serena alzó la vista del cuaderno que tenía delante, para encontrarse con Scarlet de pie frente a su escritorio, los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios, como si estuviera tramando algo.

—Ni hablar —le contestó—. Tú ya tienes un escote perfecto. Y no tienes más que preguntarle a John si te hace falta una segunda opinión.

La sonrisa de Scarlet se tornó en una sonrisa enamorada al oírla nombrar al hombre al que amaba.

—Bueno, no voy a negar que John no sería demasiado imparcial a ese respecto —dijo guiñándole un ojo con picardía —, pero es que tú tienes el pecho perfecto, Serena.

No había duda; estaba tramando algo.

— ¿Perfecto para qué?

—Para nuestra sección Colores con carisma del mes próximo. El tema será « ¿Cuánto te atreves a enseñar?», y creo que tú... —murmuró inclinándose para abrir un poco más el escote de la blusa de Serena—... tienes el pecho perfecto. No con esta ropa, por supuesto, pero...

—Ni hablar —dijo Serena echándose hacia atrás, y agarrándose a los brazos de la silla con ambas manos—; no soy una modelo.

—Para empezar, podrías serlo si te pusieras lentes de contacto en vez de esas gafas y te soltaras el pelo —replicó Scarlet—, pero además ya sabes cómo es esta sección de la revista: nunca se muestra el rostro de la mujer fotografiada. Este fin de semana envié a dos fotógrafos para que hicieran fotos de escotes, y mira lo que me han traído —añadió plantando sobre el cuaderno de Serena un puñado de fotografías.

Serena les echó un vistazo. Todas mostraban a mujeres anónimas con blusas o rebecas con un escote pronunciado, andando por las calles de Nueva York, pero ni los colores ni las fotografías en sí decían nada.

—Estas fotos no servirán —murmuró—; son malísimas.

Colores con carisma era una de las secciones que más gustaban a las lectoras: una fotografía de una mujer cualquiera, caminando por una calle cualquiera, con una prenda de un color que le sentaba bien. Dado que las fotografías eran «robadas», casi siempre se tomaban desde un ángulo en el que el rostro de la inadvertida modelo quedase oscurecido, o no se viese.

—Sabía que opinarías lo mismo que yo —dijo Scarlet —, Anda, vamos al «Armario»; tengo un conjunto en mente que te quedará perfecto.

Serena frunció el ceño, pero no se movió. « ¿Por qué hoy?», pensó con fastidio. Lo único que le apetecía era seguir allí sentada y revivir cada instante de la «cita» de la noche anterior Darien, como había estado haciendo durante la última media hora. En especial el último beso que le había dado, al dejarla en el portal de su bloque, o quizá el que se habían dado en el taxi, cuando la lengua de Darien había invadido su boca y...

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a otra persona, Scarlet? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Scarlet tomó el cuaderno que tenía delante y lo miró.

— ¿Tienes que releer las notas que tomaste en una reunión del jueves pasado?

Serena se sonrojó. Aquel cuaderno era lo primero que había encontrado para fingirse ocupada mientras revivía la noche anterior: la calidez de la mano de Darien en la suya, lo bien que olía... y, oh, Dios, cómo besaba.

— ¿Hola? Scarlet llamando a Tierra —dijo su jefa agitando una mano delante de su rostro—. ¿Sigues conmigo, Serena?

Serena se rió como una tonta.

—Perdona, es que estoy un poco cansada esta mañana.

—Pues en ese caso un poco de aire fresco te vendrá bien para despertarte —le dijo Scarlet, tirándole del brazo para obligarla a levantarse.

Serena se puso en pie con un suspiro y la siguió por el pasillo hasta la mesa de Mina, que guardaba el «Armario». Aquel cuarto estaba también peligrosamente cerca del despacho de Darien, pero aquella mañana todavía no había aparecido por la oficina, y puesto que nunca llegaba tarde, Serena imaginó que debía estar fuera, en una reunión con un cliente o algo por el estilo. Mejor así, porque si lo veía, se derretiría al instante.

—Veo que has encontrado a la víctima que buscabas —observó Mina cuando Scarlet le pidió la llave del «Armario».

— ¿Por qué no posas tú? —le espetó Serena a su compañera de piso.

—Porque no tengo bastante pecho; uso una copa A —le contestó ésta, señalándose el pecho.

—Pues yo una B; no tengo medidas de modelo, ni mucho menos.

—Pero con el sujetador adecuado tus senos parecerán una C —le dijo Scarlet mientras entraban las tres en el «Armario»—. Mina, deshazle la trenza mientras yo busco la ropa, ¿quieres?

Serena se llevó las manos al cabello de inmediato. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que el color de su pelo era el mismo que el de Finola, que el de tantos otros Chiba.

— ¿Por qué no puedo dejármelo recogido?

—Ni hablar —contestó Scarlet, mientras buscaba entre las prendas colgadas en los percheros con ruedas—. Y ni se te ocurra dejarte puestas esas gafas; es una orden —añadió volviéndose un momento para mirarla.

Unos veinte minutos después Serena y Scarlet estaban fuera del edificio, en la calle, con un fotógrafo de la revista. Scarlet había hecho que Serena se pusiera un suéter de un amarillo intenso con una cremallera negra en la parte de delante, y unos pantalones de cuero negros. También había conseguido que se soltara el cabello, y que dejara las gafas en la mesa de Mina. Pero en ese momento lo que preocupaba a Serena no era nada de aquello, sino el hecho de que Scarlet estuviese bajándole más y más la cremallera.

—Como sigas bajándola llegarás al pantalón —le dijo azorada, apartándose un mechón del rostro.

—Deja de refunfuñar. Ya que puedes presumir de escote, hazlo.

—Ya —masculló Serena. Scarlet bajó un poco más aún la cremallera, dejando al descubierto el enganche frontal del sujetador negro de encaje que le había hecho ponerse—. Pues quien quiera que haya inventado este sujetador debe ser brujo o algo así, porque es capaz de crear ilusiones ópticas.

Scarlet se echó a reír.

—Bueno, ayuda un poquito a realzar el pecho, sí —murmuró antes de apartarse un poco para mirarla —. Perfecto. ¡Estamos listas, Nick! —dijo volviéndose hacia el fotógrafo, que estaba a unos metros calle abajo.

Algún que otro viandante las miraba al pasar, pero la mayoría, demasiado imbuidos en sus problemas, ni se fijaba en ellas.

—De acuerdo, ahora camina hacia Nick y piensa en algo sexy —le dijo Scarlet poniéndose a su lado y echando a andar también.

¿En algo sexy? Eso no sería difícil. No tenía más que pensar en Darien.

Scarlet continuó dándole instrucciones.

—Sube la barbilla, echa los hombros hacia atrás, y piensa en algo provocativo.

Algo provocativo... ¿Qué podría ser más provocativo que Darien Chiba?

—Sigue caminando —dijo Scarlet alejándose un poco de ella para no salir en el encuadre —. Saca el pecho hacia fuera, mira hacia tu izquierda y piensa en algo lujurioso.

Oh, Darien era decididamente lujurioso.

Serena pensó en su sonrisa, en sus ojos azul grisaseos, en esos labios que besaban tan bien... giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y se paró en seco al ver al objeto de sus fantasías apoyado en una farola, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—A eso le llamo yo un escote «con carisma» —dijo.

Se apartó de la farola para ir hacia ella, y sus ojos descendieron por la figura de la joven hasta llegar a sus pies, y luego volvió a subir para detenerse en su escote. Serena se sintió de pronto tan acalorada que no le habría extrañado que los pantalones de cuero que llevaba puestos se hubiesen derretido.

—Si vas a salir así en el próximo número de la revista, se dispararán las ventas de cremalleras y el amarillo se convertirá en el color de la temporada.

A Serena se le había cortado la respiración, y cuando alzó la vista hacia Darien el corazón le martilleó en el pecho. Sólo entonces recordó que no tenía puestas las gafas. Sin embargo, no pudo despegar sus ojos de los de Darien.

Con él allí, junto a ella, era como si el resto mundo ya no existiera.

—Pareces una abejita dispuesta a picar —le susurró Darien al oído.

Un cosquilleo recorrió la espalda de Serena, que se rió y le lanzó una mirada llena de picardía. A lo lejos, Serena oyó el clic incesante de la cámara de Nick.

—Sal de en medio, Darien —casi le gritó Scarlet tirándole de la manga—. Estamos trabajando.

—No te preocupes, Scarlet —le dijo el fotógrafo desde donde estaba—. Creo que ya tengo la foto que querías; te va a encantar.

—Me alegra haber sido de ayuda —dijo Darien con un guiño—. Y deja que se quede con el suéter, Scarlet —le dijo a ésta mientras se alejaba de espaldas—; parece que lo hubieran hecho pensando en ella.

Serena lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras las puertas del edificio de EPH.

—Serena, ¡ven a ver esto! —exclamó Scarlet, que estaba viendo las fotos en la cámara digital de Nick —. Oh, es adorable.

Serena se acercó y miró la pequeña pantalla. Nick había captado el instante en que Darien se había inclinado para susurrarle al oído, pero en vez de eso parecía que fuese a besarla en la mejilla, y que su mirada se hubiese posado en su escote.

—Y la expresión que tienes tú... no tiene preció —bromeó Scarlet con una sonrisa maliciosa, dándole con el codo en las costillas.

Serena se sonrojó, sabiendo a qué se refería. El objetivo de Nick también había captado la mirada picara que le había lanzado a Darien.

—Pero difuminaréis nuestros rostros, ¿no? —le preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Bromeas? —Exclamó Scarlet—. Eso sería un crimen. Es la foto perfecta. Estabas tan metida en tu papel... Cualquiera diría que estás loca por Darien.

—Es que estuve en un grupo de teatro en la universidad —se apresuró a inventarse Serena.

No era que pareciese que estaba loca por él; es que lo estaba.

Asomado al ventanal de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, en su mente Darien sólo podía ver a Serena con aquel suéter amarillo, su hermoso cabello dorado, y el brillo pícaro en sus ojos azules.

En ese momento sonó el interfono y lo arrancó de sus ensoñaciones.

—Fin está esperándote, Darien —le dijo la voz de Chloe Davenport, la secretaria de Finola —. Está en la sala de juntas.

Diablos. Darien miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde a su reunión con Finola.

Apretó el botón del interfono y contestó:

—Estaré ahí enseguida.

Tomó la carpeta que había sobre su mesa, la carpeta con los artículos que había estado revisando el día anterior, justo cuando Serena Tsukino entró en su despacho. Seguía sin saber cuáles eran las razones por las que la joven becaria evitaba a Finola. Había intentado seducirla para sonsacarle la verdad, y no sólo había fracasado, sino que además había sido él quien había sido seducido por su encanto.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado tanto con la compañía de una mujer.

Y esa mañana, cuando se había bajado del taxi y la había visto en la calle, tan hermosa...

Tomó el teléfono y marcó la extensión de Chloe, que contestó al instante.

—Chloe, soy Darien. Dile a Fin que tardaré cinco minutos más —le dijo—. Tengo que hacer una llamada importante.

—Bueno, ¿cómo lo ves? —le preguntó Finola a Darien, que estaba sentado frente a ella en la sala de juntas.

Darien se aclaró la garganta y levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía delante.

—El próximo número va a ser estupendo, pero las cifras mensuales no van demasiado bien.

Finola frunció el ceño y suspiró.

—Lo sé. Quizá deberías pedirle a Seiya que te haga un hueco en su agenda.

—Ya lo he hecho —respondió Darien.

Seiya era quien se ocupaba de las finanzas de la empresa, y hacía tanto que eran amigos que eran casi como hermanos el uno para el otro.

Finola se puso seria de repente.

—Vamos a ganar, ¿verdad, Darien?

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió él—. Te lo mereces más que nadie, Fin, y estoy seguro de que podemos lograrlo. Estábamos a la cabeza a mediados de año, ¿no?

Fin asintió.

—No debemos bajar la guardia —dijo—. No podemos permitirnos ninguna distracción ni cometer ningún error.

Lo cual incluía no flirtear con cierta becaria, se reprendió Darien, por sospechoso que le pareciera su comportamiento. Sabía lo mucho que Finola ansiaba convertirse en la nueva presidenta de la compañía, y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para que así fuera.

Sin embargo, también sabía que cuando llegara el momento de designar a su sucesor, a Patrick Chiba poco le importaría quién quería más ese puesto. Quien mayores beneficios le reportase a EPH a lo largo de ese año sería quien fuese recompensado con el cargo de presidente de la compañía.

Darien quería que fuese Finola quien sucediese al patriarca de la familia en ese puesto, y no sólo porque él sería ascendido a director de la revista, sino también porque respetaba y admiraba profundamente a su jefa.

Finola había bajado la vista para mirar una vez más las cifras que tenía ante sí, y Darien la observó en silencio. Como jefa era justa y comprensiva, pero había en ella una tristeza, una melancolía que nada parecía poder disipar.

A veces tenía la impresión de que su dedicación al trabajo no tenía otro objetivo más que ayudarla a escapar de algo que la atormentaba.

Aunque desconocía los motivos, era obvio que la relación de Finola con sus padres era muy tensa, sobre todo con Patrick, y de sus hermanos únicamente su gemelo, Shane, director de la revista The Buzz, parecía tener un vínculo más estrecho con ella.

Fin alzó la vista en ese momento, pero no para hacer un comentario sobre aquellas cifras, como Darien habría esperado, sino que le sonrió y le dijo:

—Serás un magnífico director, Darien. No hay nadie tan cualificado como tú para llevar la revista.

—Gracias, Fin. Formamos un gran equipo; lo conseguiremos.

—Sí, lo conseguiremos —asintió ella con decisión —. Por cierto... Estamos en septiembre. ¿No es en este mes cuando se supone que debes asignarme un asistente personal de entre los becarios?

Darien se frotó la nuca, preguntándose cómo podría explicarle la negativa de Serena.

—Sí, pero dadas las circunstancias quizá sería mejor que este año no lo hagamos. En algunas de las reuniones que vas a tener este mes se tratarán temas muy confidenciales.

—Bueno, podríamos hacer algo que fuese a tiempo parcial —sugirió ella—. Me aseguraré de que esas reuniones sean por la tarde para asistir a ellas sola. Me parecería injusto privar a un becario de esa oportunidad este año. Ya que no les pagamos al menos debemos darles experiencia y una buena formación.

—Lo sé, pero...

— ¿Has escogido ya a alguien?

—Tengo a una o dos personas en mente —dijo Darien. A una de ellas, de hecho, no podía quitársela de la cabeza—, pero tengo que pensarlo un poco más.

—Bueno, pero... ¿quién te parece que se lo merecería más?

¿Por qué mentir? La verdad era que Serena se lo merecía más que nadie.

—Serena Tsukino.

Fin enarcó una ceja.

—Ya hemos hablado de ella en alguna ocasión, Darien... y de que esa chica me evita como si tuviera la peste —le dijo—. ¿Has averiguado por qué?

—No, todavía no —contestó él. Pero lo haría—. En fin, el caso es que Scarlet la tiene bastante cargada de trabajo, así que de todos modos no estoy seguro de que vaya a poder hacerlo —añadió.

Por no mencionar que no quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo en él quería proteger a Serena, así que se mordió la lengua.

—Personalmente me gusta su forma de trabajar, y Scarlet no tiene más que elogios para ella —dijo Finola —, pero el mes anterior me dijiste que tenías la impresión de que había algo en ella que no encajaba, que querías indagar un poco sobre ella.

—Y lo he hecho —contestó Darien—. Parece que todo está en orden. No sé por qué te evita, pero está cumpliendo con su trabajo, y en ese sentido no podemos reprocharle nada.

Finola asintió.

—Ninguno de los otros becarios destaca como ella —dijo.

—Lo sé —asintió él—. No te preocupes; la semana que viene tendré resuelto este asunto.

Finola volvió a asentir y recogió sus papeles, disponiéndose a levantarse. Darien hizo lo mismo, y cuando salieron al pasillo los sorprendieron las exclamaciones de varias empleadas al paso del recepcionista, que llevaba un ramo enorme de violetas.

Darien reprimió una sonrisa y observó satisfecho la expresión de sorpresa de Serena cuando el recepcionista le entregó el ramo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... —murmuró Finola a su lado, que también había observado la escena—. Parece que nuestra becaria favorita tiene un admirador secreto.

—Y no es de extrañar —comentó Darien en un tono pretendidamente casual, mientras veía a Serena leer la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo—; es muy bonita.

Finola frunció el entrecejo.

—Pues no sé qué decirte. Nunca se quita esas ridículas gafas —murmuró.

Darien vio a Serena sonreír y negar con la cabeza, apretando la tarjeta contra su pecho, cuando una compañera le pidió que le dejara leerla.

Aprovechando que Finola se había puesto buscar algo en su portafolio, Darien lanzó otra mirada en dirección al puesto de Serena, que a su vez le dirigió una mirada discreta y asintió de un modo casi imperceptible.

—Bueno, Darien, ¿y cómo se presenta el fin de semana? —le preguntó Finola, que estaba cerrando su portafolios.

—Bien. De hecho, tengo una cita esta noche.

Finola alzó la vista curiosa.

— ¿Alguien especial?

—Muy especial —respondió él sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

Finola enarcó una ceja, pero, discreta como siempre, no hizo más preguntas.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 04**

Cuando Serena alzó el brazo y vio que el taxi se detenía, se dijo que debía ser el poder de aquel suéter amarillo... o quizá que no había vacilado, como Darien le había dicho.

Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron sonreír, algo que no había parado de hacer desde que le llevaron a su puesto un ramo de lilas con una nota que decía:

Reúnete conmigo a las seis de esta tarde en Columbus Circle. Estaré esperando impaciente.

Mina le había hecho el favor de llevarse el ramo con ella a casa, y había sido lo bastante discreta como para no insistir en averiguar quién se lo había enviado cuando vio que no parecía dispuesta a compartir ese secreto. Otras compañeras intentaron sin éxito sonsacarle también, y Serena suspiró aliviada cuando llegó el final de la jornada

Se cambió la blusa blanca que llevaba por el suéter amarillo, y se alegró de haberse puesto aquella mañana unos pantalones de vestir negros, porque combinaban a la perfección con el suéter.

Así, vestida para una cita que no había imaginado que iba a tener, Serena entró en el taxi y le pidió al taxista que la llevara a Columbus Circle.

Cuando llegaron y se bajó del vehículo a la concurrida plaza junto a Central Park, Serena paseó la mirada, buscando entre la gente al hombre de cabello negro y fascinantes ojos grises con el que había quedado.

Un ruido de cascos de caballo la hizo volverse, y vio acercándose a ella una de esas calesas rojas que paseaban a los turistas por Central Park. Se detuvo a unos pasos, y para su sorpresa se encontró con que era Darien quien iba subido en ella.

—Ahí está la damisela —le oyó decirle al conductor.

Este detuvo el vehículo, y Darien se apeó.

—Es lo más parecido que he podido encontrar a Oscar —le dijo a Serena, señalándole el caballo con un ademán.

Ella se rió, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres increíble.

Darien la ayudó a subir a la calesa y tras darle instrucciones al conductor sobre el camino que quería que tomara, se sentó a su lado y se pusieron en marcha.

—Como me dijiste que echabas de menos la naturaleza y los caballos, temía que un día de estos decidieras volver de repente a Colorado, así que pensé que tal vez esto te animase un poco —le dijo a Serena mientras se adentraban en Central Park.

—Pues ha funcionado —respondió ella con una sonrisa —. Gracias, Darien. Ha sido una sorpresa preciosa.

—No hay de qué.

Los ojos de Darien se posaron en la cremallera del suéter, que no estaba ni mucho menos tan baja como se la había puesto Scarlet esa mañana.

—Veo que has seguido mi consejo y te lo has quedado.

Y también el sujetador mágico, añadió Serena para sus adentros, aunque eso, obviamente, no podía verlo Darien.

—Scarlet me dijo que me lo había ganado.

Darien le rodeó los hombros con el brazo e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Estabas preciosa esta mañana... y aún lo estas.

Serena se sintió acalorada de pronto, y no precisamente por el sol, que ya estaba poniéndose.

—Y además parece que ves muy bien.

Ella se echó hacia atrás y parpadeó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que esta mañana cuando me viste estaba a unos cuantos metros de ti, y aun así me reconociste —murmuró bajándole las gafas para mirarla a los ojos —. Me parece que no necesita usted gafas, señorita Tsukino.

Había algo tan íntimo en el modo en que se las quitó después, y algo tan sensual en que su rostro estuviera sólo a unos centímetros del de ella.

No tenía por qué estar nerviosa, se dijo. No era como si de pronto Darien fuese a exclamar: « ¡Dios mío, tienes los ojos de Fin! » Estaba preocupándose demasiado.

—Es que la miopía que tengo es muy leve —dijo quitándole las gafas de la mano para doblarlas. Esbozó una sonrisa y las metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de él—, pero puedo dejármelas quitadas para ti.

—Me siento halagado —respondió él, recompensándola con un guiño—. Bueno, ¿te apetece un poco de champán?

— ¿Champán?

Darien se agachó y Serena vio que en el suelo de la calesa había una cesta de mimbre. Darien levantó la tapa, dejando al descubierto una botella de champán pequeña, metida en un recipiente de aluminio con cubitos de hielo, un par de copas, y varios recipientes de plástico.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —le preguntó Serena, tomando la copa que Darien le tendió.

—Bueno, podemos celebrar que es viernes y se ha acabado la semana, o que gracias a ti y a ese suéter se venderá toda la tirada del mes que viene —respondió él mientras le servía champán—. Elige tú.

—Creo que me gustaría más celebrar lo distinto que pareces en este momento —murmuró Serena.

Darien la miró interrogante.

—Es que te veo tan relajado. Es como si hubieses dejado al «jefe» en la oficina y te hubieras convertido en un mortal como los demás.

Darien se rió.

— ¿Por qué brindamos entonces? ¿Por los caballos y la naturaleza?

—Y por los jefes capaces de dejar el trabajo en la oficina —propuso Serena riéndose también.

Darien le guiñó un ojo y brindaron.

— ¿Cuándo has organizado todo esto? —le preguntó Serena, admirando las amplias extensiones de césped y los árboles, cuyas hojas estaban ya teñidas de ocre y rojo por el otoño.

—Esta tarde.

— ¿Después de encargar el ramo de lilas?

Una sonrisa acudió a los labios de Darien.

—No pude resistirme.

Una media hora después el conductor detuvo la calesa y les anunció que habían llegado a Sheep Meadow, una zona del parque donde podía verse a parejas, familias, y algunos grupos de jóvenes sentados en el césped aquí y allá, disfrutando de la tarde.

Se bajaron de la calesa, y después de que Darien pagara al conductor, dándole instrucciones para que volviera a buscarlos al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, buscaron un hueco y extendieron una manta para poder sentarse y poner la cesta.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Darien cuando estaban sentándose.

—Muchísima. ¿Qué más hay en esa cesta aparte de champán?

—No tengo la menor idea. La compré en una tienda de delicatessen que hay cerca de la oficina pero como no tenía mucho tiempo no me paré a mirar qué llevaba exactamente —le explicó él—. Vamos a verlo.

Cuando la abrieron se encontraron con que había un cóctel de gambas, pechuga de pollo troceada, rebozada en pan rallado, y frita, y hasta fresas con chocolate.

Empezaron a comer, y después de charlar de esto y aquello, Serena le pidió a Darien que le hablara de cómo había llevado él el tener que adaptarse a Nueva York.

—La verdad es que bien. Supongo que porque soy bastante independiente. De hecho, una vez compré el apartamento, supe que era para quedarme —le confesó él.

— ¿Y dónde vives?

—Pues aquí al lado, en una de las torres de Columbus Circle.

Serena lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿En serio?, ¿en uno de esos bloques nuevos tan altos? —inquirió señalándolos—. Debió costarte una fortuna. ¿Qué tal son los apartamentos?, ¿son grandes?

—Bueno, el mío no es enorme, pero está en el piso veintinueve, así que la vista es impresionante.

—El veintinueve, ¿eh? —Repitió ella, alzando la vista hasta lo alto de las torres—. ¿Y no se te hace rarísimo? No sé, debe ser como vivir suspendido en el aire.

Darien se rió y le dio un mordisco a la gamba que tenía en la mano.

—Pues claro que no; es un apartamento como otro cualquiera, con techo, suelo, y paredes —respondió—. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

Una ola de calor invadió a Serena.

— ¿Estás invitándome a ir contigo a tu apartamento?

Darien la miró muy serio.

—No tienes por qué venir si no quieres.

Durante un buen rato Serena se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de él.

—Deja que te pregunte algo, Darien. ¿Es esto una cita?

Darien levantó una mano y con el índice limpió del labio inferior de Serena una pizca de salsa rosa, para luego llevárselo a la boca.

—Mmm.

Bueno, al menos estaba siendo sincero.

— ¿Y puedo saber por qué me has invitado a salir?

— ¿Qué por qué...? —Darien no terminó la frase y se rió —. Pues porque me gustas, naturalmente.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

Darien sonrió divertido.

— ¿Te hace falta un espejo? Yo creo que es bastante fácil ver por qué.

—Pero tú no tienes por costumbre salir con las empleadas —apuntó Serena—. Llevo casi seis observándote.

— ¿Ah, sí? —murmuró él con una sonrisa burlona —. Bueno, pues ya somos dos, porque yo también llevo casi seis meses observándote.

—Lo que quiero decir... —insistió Serena girándose hacia él—... es que no entiendo que alguien tan profesional como tú haya decidido de buenas a primeras ir contra las normas de la empresa y salir con una becaria.

—En EPH no hay ninguna norma que prohíba las relaciones personales entre el personal.

—De acuerdo, pero... no sé... ¿quieres que crea que de repente te has vuelto loco por mí, que dejándote llevar por un impulso irrefrenable me has pedido una cita, que...?

—Serena —la interrumpió Darien en un tono algo exasperado—, ¿quieres parar?; eres igual que Fin.

Serena palideció.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Pues porque Fin siempre está haciendo preguntas, siempre quiere llegar al fondo de las cosas —contestó él—. De hecho —añadió tomando otra gamba para mojarla en la salsa—, hoy me ha preguntado por ti.

Serena tragó saliva.

—Me estás tomando el pelo; ¿por qué iba preguntar por mí, que sólo soy una becaria, directora de la revista?

Darien se metió la gamba en la boca y la masticó sin prisa alguna mientras observaba a Serena.

—Finola es una mujer muy comprometida con su trabajo, y se interesa por todas las personas que tiene a su cargo.

—Ya. ¿Y qué es lo que te preguntó?

—Si ibas a ser su asistente personal durante este mes.

Serena se puso a abrir una botella de agua para evitar mirar a Darien.

— ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

—Que todavía no tenía decidido a quién le daremos esa oportunidad.

La mano de Serena se quedó paralizada sobre el tapón.

— ¿No le dijiste que yo estoy muy ocupada?

—No —replicó él. Le quitó la botella de las manos, la abrió con una facilidad pasmosa y se la devolvió —. Le dije que le comunicaría mi decisión la semana que viene.

Serena tomó un trago de agua, dejando que el líquido refrescara su garganta, repentinamente seca. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Podría salir con Darien y ocultarle algo como aquello?

—Cree que la evitas a propósito.

Serena casi se atragantó, y comenzó a toser.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Darien, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien —contestó ella entre toses—. Es sólo que el agua se me ha ido por otro lado.

Darien le acarició la espalda con la mano y se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¿Es cierto?

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella como si no supiera a qué se refería.

— ¿Evitas a Finola a propósito?

Serena no podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco quería mentirle, así que decidió que lo mejor sería rehuir el tema.

Se volvió hace Darien y le puso una mano en la mejilla.

— ¿Me harías un favor?

Darien asintió.

—Ya que has dicho que esto es una cita... ¿podríamos no hablar de trabajo? —le pidió Serena, trazando con los nudillos la línea de su mandíbula.

Darien agachó la cabeza para besarle la mano antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

—Si es lo que quieres...

—Entonces dejemos las cosas de la oficina en la oficina.

Por un instante le pareció que Darien iba a disentir, pero finalmente respondió:

—De acuerdo: nada de hablar de trabajo fuera de la oficina.

—Gracias —le dijo Serena—. Y gracias por todo esto —murmuró señalando primero la cesta picnic, y luego en derredor—: por las lilas, por el paseo por el parque, por este picnic improvisado...

—No hay de qué —replicó él bajando la vista a su boca.

Entonces sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella, y Serena no pudo sino responder al beso, diciéndose que tendría que intentar hacer menos preguntas.

—Sabes a fresas —murmuró Darien entre beso y beso, sentado junto a Serena en la calesa.

—Y tú a chocolate —murmuró ella a su vez antes de besarlo de nuevo, profiriendo un suave gemido.

Darien sabía que ya debían estar llegando a Columbus Circle, al final del paseo de vuelta, pero esperaba que aquél no fuera a ser también el fin de su cita.

Habían acabado el picnic dándose el uno a las otras fresas con chocolate, y durante el trayecto de vuelta en la calesa no habían dejado de torturarse con lentos y húmedos besos.

Darien estaba empezando a excitarse, y ansiaba hacer mucho más que besarla. Quería bajarle la cremallera del suéter y abrirlo, sentar a Serena a horcajadas sobre él, apretarla contra sí para que pudiese notar cómo la deseaba...

Finalmente llegaron de nuevo a la plaza, y después de pagar al conductor se quedaron a solas.

—Bueno, supongo que aquí nos despedimos —le dijo ella —. Yo voy a tomar el metro.

— ¿El metro? Ni hablar. ¿Cómo vas a irte en metro a esta hora?

Serena sonrió divertida.

—He tomado el metro un montón de veces a esta hora, pero si te quedas más tranquilo volveré en taxi.

Darien la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—No, por favor no te vayas todavía —le susurró al oído.

Serena se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Darien no puedo pasar la noche contigo —murmuró —. Tú eres el subdirector de la revista y yo una becaria.

—Eh, nada de hablar de trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —la reprendió él, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios —. Me hiciste prometérmelo a ti antes.

—Lo sé, pero...

— ¿Pero qué?

—Pues que deberíamos ser sensatos y despedirnos aquí.

Darien sabía que tenía razón, pero aun así se inclinó y la besó sensualmente, con la esperanza de hacer que ella mandara a paseo también la sensatez. Aquello era lo más increíble que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, y Serena era la mujer más increíble que había conocido en toda vida.

—No te vayas —le rogó entre beso y beso —. Sé que no quieres marcharte.

Por toda respuesta, Serena dejó escapar un suave gemido y se apretó más contra él.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

Serena asintió.

—Llévame a tu apartamento antes de que cambie de opinión.

Darien no se hizo de rogar.

Tan pronto como estuvieron a solas en el ascensor, Darien no perdió un segundo en atraerla de nuevo hacia sí.

—Serena... —le dijo en un susurro —. Estás segura de que quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Darien, estoy segura.

Tras oír aquella afirmación tan directa y sincera Darien volvió a besarla una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez… hasta que llegaron a la planta en la que estaba su apartamento, e incluso cuando salieron del ascensor no dejó de besarla, hasta que llegaron a su puerta.

Sacó las llaves, abrió, y apenas hubieron entrado y hubo cerrado, empujó a Serena contra la pared y tomó de nuevo sus labios, en un beso largo y profundo. Serena estaba ya quitándole la chaqueta, tan ansiosa por tocarlo como lo estaba él por tocarla a ella.

Comenzó a deshacerle la trenza, y cuando el cabello de la joven cayó sobre sus hombros como un manto de oro, Darien enredó sus dedos en él y profirió un intenso gemido de placer.

—Tienes un pelo precioso —murmuró, cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuello con ardientes besos.

Se apartó un poco para poder mirarla, y dividió la melena de Serena en dos partes para pasarlas por encima de sus hombros, hacia delante, haciendo que se desparramasen por encima de su pecho. Acarició fascinado los mechones dorados, y dejó que las palmas de sus manos se cerrasen sobre sus senos.

Casi de inmediato notó los pezones endurecerse a través del suave suéter de punto, y la respiración de Serena se tornó entrecortada.

—Llevaba todo el día deseando hacer esto —murmuró.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, se inclinó para besarla al tiempo y enganchó el índice en el aro de la cremallera del suéter para bajarla lentamente.

Serena se arqueó hacia él ofreciéndole sus senos.

Cuando el sujetador de encaje negro quedó al descubierto, a Darien se le secó la garganta de repente.

—Cortesía del « Armario» —dijo Serena con una risita.

Darien la besó en la garganta y fue descendiendo hasta el valle entre sus senos, deslizando lengua por aquellos suaves montículos.

—Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Scarlet.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —exclamó Serena escandalizada.

Darien se rió entre dientes y bajó la cremallera del todo para poder abrirle el suéter.

Lamió un seno a través del sujetador, trazando con la punta de la lengua los dibujos del fino encaje, y cuando ella se puso de puntillas, suplicándole más, le acarició repetidamente el pezón con el pulgar.

—Darien... —jadeó Serena —. Por favor... casi no puedo tenerme en pie...

Darien la alzó en volandas y la llevó al dormitorio. Una vez allí, apenas la hubo depositado sobre la cama, Serena tiró de él y lo hizo tumbarse sobre ella.

Entre besos y caricias Darien le quitó el suéter y los pantalones, y la dejó vestida únicamente con aquel sujetador negro tan sexy y unas braguitas negras.

—Eres aún más hermosa de lo que había imaginado —murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa incrédula.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que alguna vez me habías imaginado en ropa interior? —Inquirió mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa—. No te creo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque ningún ejecutivo tendría fantasías con una chica del montón que lleva unas gafas espantosas y el pelo recogido.

Darien no quería que pensase que aquello era solo un romance de una noche. Esperó a que le hubiera desabrochado hasta el último botón para quitarse la camisa y tumbarse a su lado, y le dijo:

—Escucha, Serena: tú no eres una chica del montón, y por si quieres saberlo, desde el primer momento me pareciste bonita.

Recordaba como si fuese el día anterior la primera vez que había olido aquel suave perfume a lilas y esos hermosos ojos celestes lo habían mirado.

— ¿Quieres saber cuál fue la primera palabra que cruzó por mi mente cuando entraste en mi despacho?

— ¿Cuál?

—Distinta —respondió él tomándola de la barbilla —. Me pareciste tan diferente de la mayoría de las mujeres con las que trato...

Serena se echó un poco hacia atrás y se rió vergonzosa.

— ¿Diferente? ¿No querrás decir «rara»?

—No, quiero decir «especial» —replicó él acariciando uno de sus preciosos senos —. Eres natural, sincera, y... no sé, hay algo en ti que me resulta tan... familiar...

Serena se puso tensa, y Darien se preguntó extrañado si le habría molestado aquel adjetivo, si habría pensado que le recordaba a una de sus hermanas o algo así.

—Quiero decir que haces que me sienta cómodo —matizó.

—Pues tiene gracia, porque tú tienes justo el efecto contrario en mí.

Los dedos de Darien se detuvieron.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —inquirió poniéndose serio—. ¿Te sientes incómoda cuando estás conmigo?

—Horriblemente incómoda —asintió ella con una sonrisa pícara —. Cuando entré en tu despacho el día de la entrevista me dio un golpe de calor nada más verte. Me pareciste tan varonil…, tan sexy... Y deja que te diga que no te haces una idea de lo incómodo que es sentirse tan... acalorada durante una entrevista —añadió rodeando la cintura con una pierna.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho —murmuró Darien empujándola suavemente para tumbarla sobre la espalda —. Si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho algo para remediarlo.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Pues no sé... Tal vez... —respondió Darien inclinándose para besarla en el pecho. Desabrochó el enganche frontal del sujetador y apartó las copas, dejando al descubierto sus senos —. Tal vez habría hecho esto...

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Serena cuando los labios de Darien se cerraron sobre uno de sus senos y succionaron suavemente mientras le acariciaba el otro con la mano.

Serena jadeó extasiada y se movió ansiosa debajo de Darien, empujando las piernas contra las de él. Sin dejar de lamerle el pezón, la mano de Darien descendió hasta su vientre.

— ¿Todavía te sientes incómoda, cariño? —le preguntó, deslizando los dedos dentro de sus braguitas.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Muchísimo.

Darien acarició su vello púbico e introdujo un dedo entre sus húmedos pliegues.

— ¿Mejor?

Serena sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de contestar.

—Pues no quiero que estés incómoda —le susurro Darien, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

La besó luego en el cuello, y fue bajando hasta llegar a su vientre. Le quitó las braguitas, y Serena se estremeció cuando tocó con la lengua la parte más íntima de su ser.

Alentado por aquella reacción, Darien continuó lamiéndola, haciendo que Serena se deshiciera en gemidos y suspirase su nombre, rogándole que no parara, hasta que finalmente alcanzó el orgasmo.

Darien besó la delicada piel que cubría la cara interna de sus muslos, subió hacia su estómago, besó de nuevo sus senos, y con la ayuda de Serena se quitó la ropa que le quedaba encima.

— ¿Todavía incómoda? —le preguntó para picarla.

Serena se rió.

—Más incómodo vas a estar tú dentro de un momento.

Cerró ambas manos en torno a su miembro erecto y lo acarició, haciendo que se le cortara el aliento. Darien se dejó caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos.

Serena recorrió todo su cuerpo con sus manos, depositando sensuales besos aquí y allá sin dejar de acariciarlo, y cuando finalmente lo tomó en su boca Darien emitió un intenso gemido de placer. Se sentía como si estuviese ardiendo. Los labios de Serena eran suaves como guantes de satén, y al cabo de unos instantes supo que no sería capaz de controlarse mucho más.

—Serena... espera...

La joven se detuvo, y Darien se incorporó para sacar del cajón de la mesilla de noche un preservativo, que se puso ansioso.

Se colocó sobre ella, apuntando su erección hacia su húmedo calor, y cuando Serena levantó las piernas se deslizó lentamente dentro de ella, observando cómo sus facciones se distendían de placer.

A cada embestida Serena susurraba su nombre, rogándole que la llenara por completo, y Darien le dio cuanto tenía, esforzándose por no dejarse ir antes de que ella alcanzara de nuevo las cumbres del placer.

Al poco la sintió estremecerse violentamente, y él explotó también y se derrumbó sobre ella.

Permanecieron abrazados largo rato, y cuando hubieron recobrado el aliento Darien se apartó y la miró embelesado: el dorado cabello desparramado sobre las blancas sábanas, aquellos increíbles ojos celestes...

Serena siempre le había parecido bonita, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquel calificativo se quedaba corto.

—Si te hago una pregunta un tanto personal, ¿me responderás la verdad? —le preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

Serena sonrió divertida.

—Si no eres capaz de sacarme la verdad ahora que estoy desnuda y embriagada por el sexo, no sé cuándo lo vas a conseguir.

—Cierto —asintió Darien incorporándose sobre un codo —. Verás, es algo que necesito saber.

—Dispara.

— ¿Por qué ocultas tus ojos y tu pelo?


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 05**

La pregunta de Darien hizo que Serena cayera de la nube sobre la que había estado flotando, y un sudor frío la invadiera.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

—Darien... —comenzó ella, dejando escapar una risa de incredulidad, como si aquella pregunta fuese sencillamente ridícula—. ¿A ti te parece que estoy ocultándote algo? —le preguntó incorporándose sobre el codo para mostrarle su cuerpo desnudo.

Darien sacudió la cabeza y le acarició la cintura.

—Me refiero en el trabajo.

—Creía que habíamos quedado en que no íbamos a hablar de trabajo.

—Es sólo que no entiendo por qué una mujer tan hermosa como tú tiene que esconder sus ojos tras unas gafas con los cristales tintados, y lleva siempre el cabello recogido.

Serena contrajo el rostro, fingiéndose disgustada.

—Yo no creo que sea tan hermosa, pero gracias. Y respecto a las gafas y al peinado... es mi estilo, y si no te gusta...

—Serena, me gustas muchísimo —la interrumpió Darien besándola en la punta de la nariz y luego en los labios —. ¿O es que todavía no te has dado cuenta?

Serena exhaló un suspiro.

—La cuestión es si no se darán cuenta también los demás —apuntó—. Tendremos que ser discretos; nada de sexo en la oficina —le dijo mirándolo muy seria.

— ¿Ni siquiera en la sala de juntas?

Serena entornó los ojos pero no pudo reprimir una risita.

—Quizá en el «Armario».

Darien se rió también y le acarició el cabello. Se quedó un momento en silencio, mirándola pensativo, y dijo de pronto:

— ¿Y qué me dices de Finola?

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Serena, que se maldijo por ello para sus adentros.

— ¿Finola? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Pues que antes o después se dará cuenta de que estamos juntos.

—No tiene por qué. Ya te he dicho que no quiero ser su asistente personal, y tú no vas a ir a contarle que estamos saliendo.

—No hará falta. Finola es una mujer muy perspicaz; no se le pasa nada.

No tan perspicaz, pensó Serena. En los seis meses que ella llevaba trabajando en Charisma, Finola no había sido capaz de reconocer a su propia hija.

—En cualquier caso creo que debemos mantener esto en secreto. Después de todo es posible que no dure.

Darien la tomó por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Sí que durará.

Serena quería creerlo, pero había tan pocas cosas en la vida de las que una podía estar segura... ¿Pensaría de verdad Darien lo que había dicho?

Como si hubiese oído la pregunta que se había hecho mentalmente, Darien se inclinó y le dio un beso largo y sensual, y Serena decidió que no quería pensar en el futuro, sino tan sólo vivir el presente.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron bastante tarde, y mientras Darien iba a comprar bollos para el desayuno, y un cepillo de dientes para ella, Serena llamó a Mina para decirle que volvería a casa... no sabía muy bien a qué hora de ese día, o quizá del domingo.

Cuando Darien regresó se dieron una ducha juntos, desayunaron, salieron a dar un paseo, y almorzaron fuera, para luego volver al apartamento y pasarse buena parte de la tarde haciendo el amor.

Luego estuvieron viendo una película en la tele, y pidieron comida china para cenar. Mientras él fregaba los platos, Serena encontró un álbum de fotos de la familia de Darien en una de las estanterías del salón, y cuando Darien volvió con ella le pidió que se lo enseñara y le explicara quién era quién.

—Se os ve tan felices en esas fotos que parecéis la familia perfecta —comentó Serena cuando hubieron—acabado de ver el álbum y Darien lo cerró—. ¿Discutíais alguna vez?

Darien se rió y fue a poner el álbum en la estantería antes de sentarse de nuevo junto a ella.

—Bueno, las chicas se peleaban por todo: chicos, ropa, quién le había quitado el cepillo del pelo a quién... Y, Dios, la cantidad de tiempo que se pasaban en el cuarto de baño...

—Seguro que no os aburríais jamás —murmuró Serena, sintiendo una punzada de envidia—. Yo no tenía con quién pelearme.

—Pero al menos tendrías el cuarto de baño para ti sola y toda la atención de tus padres; yo tenía que competir con mis cuatro hermanas —replicó Darien tumbándose y haciendo que Serena se tumbase sobre él.

—Bueno, yo desde luego en ese sentido no me puedo quejar. Fui una hija muy deseada.

— ¿A tus padres les costó mucho tenerte?

Serena tragó saliva. Nunca había mentido sobre el hecho de que era adoptada, y no quería ocultárselo a Darien.

—Mis padres no podían tener hijos; me adoptaron cuando era un bebé.

— ¿Te habías quedado huérfana?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre biológica era... en fin, era sólo una adolescente.

—Dios —murmuró Darien—. Bueno, no es que me alegre de que te diera en adopción, pero...

—Lo sé. En fin, al menos no abortó; sino ahora no estaría aquí —lo interrumpió Serena, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

Sin duda estaría pensando en la elección que aquella chica habría tenido que tomar sin estar preparada, como todas las personas a las que se lo contaba. Sin embargo esa vez había una diferencia: él conocía a aquella chica, aunque no lo sabía.

Se quedó callada, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, temiendo que fuera a hacerle la pregunta que todo el mundo le hacía después: « ¿Y has intentado encontrar a tu madre biológica?

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sin embargo, deslizó una mano por debajo de la camiseta de Darien y le acarició el pecho. El emitió un gemido de placer, y Serena bajó la mano hasta la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, para introducirla luego dentro del pantalón. Pronto el miembro de Darien se endureció, y éste comenzó a arquearse y sacudir las piernas. Gracias a Dios que era fácil distraerlo, pensó Serena aliviada, inclinándose para besarlo.

Empezaron a desvestirse, entre caricias y besos, y en cuestión de unos minutos estaban los dos desnudos.

Serena se frotó contra el musculoso cuerpo de Darien, disfrutando del cosquilleo que provocaba en sus senos el roce con el vello de su pecho.

Incapaz de aguantar más, Darien la asió por las piernas y la levantó para colocarla sobre su miembro erecto.

Cuando la penetró hasta el fondo, Serena cerró los ojos extasiada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—No me has dejado decir lo que iba a decirte —murmuró él de repente.

Serena abrió los ojos, incapaz de creer que quisiese volver a aquel tema precisamente en ese momento; justo cuando estaban...

—Sé lo que ibas a decir —le contestó en un susurro, inclinándose para besarlo en la mejilla—. Yo también me alegro de que me diera en adopción —añadió antes de comenzar a cabalgar lentamente sobre él.

Como esperaba, el movimiento de sus caderas distrajo de nuevo a Darien, y rogó en silencio porque esa fuese la última vez que hablasen de aquello.

Sin embargo, el no haberle contado toda la verdad la hizo sentirse mal, y cuando Darien alcanzó el orgasmo, repitiendo su nombre y susurrándole palabras de afecto sincero, se dio cuenta de que antes o después tendría que decírselo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Inquirió llamando con los nudillos a la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño—. ¿Te estás vistiendo?

Serena se subió la cremallera del que se había convertido en su suéter preferido, y contestó:

—Lo siento, Darien, pero son casi las cinco, y mañana es lunes y tenemos que trabajar. Ten que volver a casa.

Darien se frotó la nuca.

—Supongo que no resultaría muy convincente si llamáramos los dos mañana para decir que estamos enfermos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—No, me temo que no —respondió ella riéndose—. Sobre todo porque, como mencionaste tú hace unos días, en los seis meses que llevo en Charisma no he faltado ni una sola vez al trabajo.

—Tampoco yo —dijo él apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—, pero ésta es una causa justa —añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

Serena se echó a reír de nuevo antes de volverse hacia el lavado para meter en su bolso el pintalabios y el rímel. Cuando alargó el brazo para alcanzar el cepillo de dientes, sin embargo, la mano de Darien la detuvo.

—Puedes dejarlo aquí.

Serena alzó la vista y miró el reflejo de Darien en el espejo sobre el lavado.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto —respondió él, mirándola también en el espejo—. Ya te lo he dicho, Serena; esto no ha sido algo de una noche.

—Bueno, eso es verdad; de hecho han sido dos —dijo ella riéndose suavemente.

—Lo digo en serio, Serena —murmuró Darien peinándole el cabello con los dedos sin apartar la mirada un instante de su reflejo—: quiero que pasemos juntos más fines de semana, como éste; quiero conocerte mejor.

Por un momento Serena se quedó sin saber qué decir, y mil pensamientos cruzaron por su mente. ¿Cómo podrían salir juntos y trabajar en la misma oficina? ¿Cómo podrían mantenerlo en secreto?

— ¿Y qué me dices de Finola?

De todas las preguntas que podría haberle hecho, tuvo que ser aquélla la que se le escapara.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso —le dijo Darien—. Además, como ya te he dicho, no hay ninguna norma en la empresa que prohíba que dos empleados salgan juntos —añadió antes de tomarla por los hombros para hacerla volverse hacia él—. Serena, yo... Eres tan distinta de todas las mujeres a las que había conocido hasta ahora... Por ti estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos si es necesario, y a enfrentarme a cualquier complicación que pueda surgir.

—Soy la misma que la semana pasada —le dijo ella—, sólo que has conocido a la Serena que hay tras las gafas.

—Y me gustas muchísimo —murmuró él con una sonrisa—; me gustas de verdad —añadió, besándola luego en la frente y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquel momento de paz, que sin embargo fue interrumpido por el timbre del portero automático.

—Darien, soy Fin. ¿Estás en casa?

¿Finola? Serena dio un respingo y se apartó de Darien al instante.

El también parecía sorprendido.

—Vaya; hablando de complicaciones...

Serena, que se había quedado paralizada por el miedo, tardó un instante en reaccionar y seguirlo, al ver que iba a ir a contestar, pero para cuando llegó al vestíbulo, Darien ya había apretado el botón.

—Sí, estoy en casa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Fin?

—Iba camino de la oficina y pensé en pasar para dejarte unos papeles de contabilidad a los que quiero que les eches un vistazo antes de que te reúnas con Seiya y... Oh, gracias —le oyeron decirle a alguien que debía haber llegado al portal en ese momento—. Darien, ya me han abierto. Voy a subir; ahora nos vemos.

Darien se volvió hacia Serena y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera cuando es fin de semana es capaz de olvidarse del trabajo.

Serena no estaba escuchándolo. Presa del pánico volvió al cuarto de baño a por su bolso.

—Serena, ¿adónde vas? —inquirió él yendo tras ella.

— ¿Que dónde voy? —le espetó Serena entrando en el baño y tomando el bolso—. No quiero estar aquí cuando suba.

—Serena, espera —la llamó Darien de nuevo cuando pasó junto a él y se fue derecha al vestíbulo—. No tienes por qué irte.

—Darien, por favor, soy una becaria, y tú el subdirector.

« Y Finola es mi madre biológica», añadió para sus adentros.

—Serena, por favor, espera —insistió Darien asiéndola por el brazo justo cuando iba a llegar a la puerta—. No quiero que te vayas así; quería llevarte a casa.

—Pero es que no quiero verla.

— ¿Por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo; los dos somos solteros y nos gustamos.

Serena se soltó y dio un paso atrás.

—Lo sé; es sólo que...

Darien la miró muy serio.

— ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es el motivo por el que siempre estas evitándola? Quizá si me lo explicases…

—Yo no la evito —mintió Serena desesperada—. ¿Tan difícil es para ti entender que no quiera que la directora de la revista me encuentre aquí, en tu casa?

—Mira, Serena...

En ese momento sonó el timbre, y Serena no supo si darle las gracias a Dios por la interrupción o soltar una palabrota por no haberse ido antes.

—Quiero que una cosa te quede muy clara —le dijo Darien en voz baja, tomándola por los hombros—. No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y me da igual que se entere Finola o la oficina entera.

Estaba siendo sincero, y a Serena sus palabras la conmovieron, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con eso.

—Si quieres puedes marcharte —añadió Darien dejando caer las manos—, pero no voy a esconderte como si tuviéramos que avergonzarnos de lo que hemos hecho.

Serena irguió los hombros e inspiró profundamente cuando Darien abrió la puerta.

Finola parpadeó al verla.

—Oh. Vaya. Hola, Serena.

—Hola —respondió ella, esbozando una sonrisa forzada—. Yo... me iba justo cuando has llamado para decir que subías.

Darien abrió la puerta del todo.

—Pasa, Fin. Serena, no tienes por qué irte; Fin sólo ha venido a traerme unos papeles.

Serena se subió un poco más el asa del bolso sobre el hombro, y dio un paso hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, pero debo irme ya, de verdad. Hasta mañana, Fin.

Era evidente que Finola estaba atando cabos en su mente, pero su discreción le impidió decirle nada excepto un «hasta mañana» cuando Serena salió.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le dijo Darien a Fin, saliendo también para acompañar a Serena hasta el ascensor—. ¿Por qué no me dejas que llame a un taxi para que te lleve a casa? —le dijo tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

—No es necesario, no te preocupes —replicó Serena apretando impaciente el botón del ascensor con la mano libre.

—Me habría gustado llevarte yo a casa —repitió él.

—Quizá la próxima vez.

—Nada de quizá —replicó él—... y espero que sí haya una próxima vez.

—Pues claro que la habrá —contestó ella esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa—. He dejado el cepillo de dientes en el baño, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo antes de darle un abrazo, justo cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor—. Y gracias por hacerme sentir tan… «Cómoda» —añadió con picardía.

Oyó a Darien reír cuando se dio la vuelta y entró en el ascensor, pero no fue hasta el momento en que las puertas se hubieron cerrado cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía puestas las gafas. Seguían en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de él.

Cuando Darien volvió a su apartamento, Fin seguía esperando en la entrada con una expresión divertida.

—Debo decir que me ha dejado atónita, señor Chiba.

—Me alegra ver que aún soy capaz de sorprenderte —contestó Darien.

No cerró la puerta, irritado como estaba aunque no lo hubiera exteriorizado porque Fin hubiese irrumpido de repente en su tranquila tarde de domingo.

—Bueno, ¿dónde están esos papeles que quieres que mire?

—Lo siento —dijo Fin—. Si hubiera sabido que estabas... ocupado, no habría venido.

Darien se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de proteger la reputación de Serena.

—No es un ligue, Fin.

Finola lo miró a los ojos.

—Yo no he dicho que lo fuera. Es sólo que es tan...

— ¿Tan qué?

—Eh, no hace falta que saques las uñas —le dijo Fin levantando la carpeta que tenía en las manos, como para protegerse con ella—. Sólo iba a decir que es una becaria y que es algo joven para ti.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

—Conozco las normas de la compañía, Fin, y en ningún sitio está escrito que dos empleados no puedan salir juntos. Y sobre su edad... tiene veintitrés años; sólo se lleva siete conmigo.

—De acuerdo, pero es la chica que estás pensando asignarme como asistente durante este mes.

Darien fue a cerrar la puerta y se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

—Todavía no lo he decidido.

—Mira, Darien, no quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida privada, pero si finalmente la eliges a ella y esto llega a saberse, se hablará de favoritismo.

—Entonces quizá debería elegir a otra persona —le espetó Darien con aspereza, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Fin lo siguió, y Darien, que estaba abriendo el frigorífico para sacar una cerveza, le preguntó si quería beber algo.

Fin negó con la cabeza, así que Darien sacó un abridor de un cajón y abrió la botella de cerveza para tomar un largo trago.

—Escucha, Darien, no me estás entendiendo. Solo quiero que seas consciente de lo que puede pasar. Independientemente de la relación que tenga contigo, creo que debemos darle esa oportunidad porque es quien más ha destacado por su trabajo de entre todos los becarios —le dijo Finola—. Quiero que sea ella quien sea mi asistente este mes.

Darien había visto muchas veces esa mirada en sus ojos y sabía que poco podía hacer cuando a Finola se le metía entre ceja y ceja que algo debía ser de una determinada manera.

—Además, si soy yo quien decide, nadie podrá decir que hay ningún trato de favoritismo —añadió—. Así que ya está hecho; la decisión está tomada.

Darien hizo una mueca. No sabía cuál era la verdadera razón por la que Serena no quería hacer aquello, pero sí que no le haría ninguna gracia cuando se lo dijese... sin contar, por supuesto, con qué pensaría que la había traicionado.

—Fin… ¿No estarás haciendo esto porque crees que pueda estar espiándonos? Ya te he dicho que no es así.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? Cuando menos es bastante sorprendente que haya intimado contigo de un modo tan repentino —apuntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Aquello colmó la paciencia de Darien, que plantó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa con mal genio.

—La conozco desde abril —le espetó.

Finola levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

—Para ya, Darien. No la estoy acusando de nada, y con quién te acuestes es asunto tuyo mientras no afecte a la revista.

—Oh, por supuesto —contestó él sin poder evitar una nota de sarcasmo en su voz—; eso es lo único que te importa.

— ¡Darien!

Finola lo miró dolida, y de pronto sus ojos le recordaron a los de la mujer con la que había pasado el fin de semana. Probablemente iba a ser así a partir de entonces, se dijo. Estaba tan obsesionado con Serena que cada pequeña cosa le recordaría a ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, irritado consigo mismo por haberle dicho aquello a Finola.

—Tienes razón —dijo ella quedamente—; puede que la revista sea lo único que me importe, pero también quiero que seas feliz. Sabes que eres como un hermano para mí.

Sus palabras únicamente le hicieron sentirse más culpable.

—Perdóname, Fin. Supongo que me cuesta ser objetivo en lo que respecta a Serena.

—No pasa nada; dicen que suele pasar cuando uno está enamorado —contestó ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriéndole.

— ¿Enamorado? —A Darien casi se le atravesó la palabra—. Pero si ésta era nuestra primera cita.

Los ojos de Finola brillaron maliciosos.

— ¿Una cita que empezó el viernes por la noche y ha acabado el domingo por la tarde?

Darien sonrió azorado y Finola se rió.

—En fin, sea amor o no lo sea, quiero que esa chica sea mi asistente este mes —le dijo—. No tengo ningún inconveniente en que salgas con ella, pero precisamente por eso quiero conocerla mejor. Piensa en mí como la hermana mayor que nunca tuviste.

Darien puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya tengo cuatro hermanas.

— ¿Y qué? No te vendrá mal una más —insistió Finola—. Está decidido: Serena empezará mañana como mi asistente de ocho a doce.

Darien se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo iba a decírselo a Serena?


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 06**

Sabiendo que Mina no la dejaría tranquila hasta que hablase, Serena le había contado lo suficiente para satisfacer su curiosidad, pero no tanto como para traicionar los momentos tan íntimos que había compartido con Darien.

Aquello era demasiado especial, demasiado maravilloso para hablar de ello con frivolidad, como si fuese solamente un ligue.

Darien había pasado por su mesa esa mañana, al llegar a la oficina, y había dejado sobre ella las gafas sin decir nada, aunque el modo en que le había sonreído lo había dicho todo.

Serena se las había puesto de inmediato y se había puesto a leer los mensajes de correo electrónico que tenía en la bandeja de entrada, pero a cada momento recordaba distintos detalles del fin de semana que le hacían imposible concentrarse: las caricias de Darien, sus besos, cómo la había mirado cuando le había pedido que dejase allí el cepillo de dientes...

—Debe ser amor.

Serena se volvió al oír la voz de Scarlet, y la encontró a su lado, mirándola con los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Perdón?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Scarlet.

—Llevo aquí de pie cinco minutos y no sólo no te has dado cuenta, sino que además llevas todo ese rato leyendo ese mensaje de cuatro líneas.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Contestó Serena, sintiendo que se le subían los colores a la cara—. Supongo que estaba algo distraída.

Scarlet volvió a sonreír y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

—Ya lo veo, ya. En fin, vengo a darte una buena noticia. Lo has conseguido.

— ¿El qué?

—El premio gordo —le anunció Scarlet antes de echarle un vistazo a su reloj—. Por cierto que llegas tarde… —consultó una hoja del cuaderno que llevaba—... a la reunión con el jefe de publicidad.

— ¿Y qué pinto yo en una reunión con el jefe de publicidad?

—Bueno, creo que vais a hablar de un par de posibles nuevos anunciantes para la revista, pero Fin no fue muy específica.

Al oír el nombre de su madre biológica, a Serena se le contrajo el estómago. No, era imposible; Darien no podía haberle hecho aquello.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Scarlet?

La sonrisa de ésta se hizo más amplia, y se inclinó para darle un abrazo.

—Felicidades; vas a ser la asistente personal de Fin durante este mes. Te lo has ganado.

Serena palideció.

— ¿Estás segura? Hay otras personas que también podrían...

—Puedes verlo con tus propios ojos; está firmado por Darien —dijo Scarlet, enseñándole una nota interna.

Tal y como había dicho, la firma de Darien aparecía al pie. Serena sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Darien había redactado aquella nota y la había firmado sin siquiera decirle nada después de haberle asegurado que hablaría con Finola y le asignaría a otra persona como asistente. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso?

—No te preocupes —le dijo Scarlet—. Darien me dijo que no querías dejar el proyecto con el que estás, pero no tendrás que hacerlo, porque sólo estarás con Fin de ocho a doce. Por las tardes podrás seguir con tu trabajo —le explicó—. Es perfecto, ¿no? —Añadió con una amplia sonrisa—, seguro que cuando acabe el mes Fin propondrá que te den un puesto en la redacción... remunerado, por supuesto.

Serena se estremeció de ira por dentro. ¿Había estado hablando de aquello con Scarlet y no con ella?

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó su jefa—. ¿No quieres que te paguemos? ¿Prefieres seguir trabajando gratis? —bromeó.

Serena no podía reírse en ese momento.

—Perdona, es que no me encuentro bien.

Scarlet la miró preocupada y le puso una mano en la frente.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre, estás mareada?

—No, es sólo que... No sé, creo que me voy a ir a casa. De repente se me ha puesto el estómago revuelto.

Tenía que salir de allí, porque si no se iría directa a la oficina de Darien y le exigiría una explicación.

—Me voy a casa, Scarlet —repitió apresuradamente, levantándose y colgándose el bolso—. No me encuentro bien.

—Si quieres puedo pedirte un taxi —se ofreció Scarlet—, o quizá el chófer de Fin todavía esté abajo.

— ¡No!

Al darse cuenta de lo brusca que había resultado su negativa y de la expresión aturdida de su jefa, Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—No, gracias, no es necesario. Sólo necesito descansar un poco y me pondré bien.

Justo en ese momento vio que estaba abriéndose la puerta del despacho de Darien. Una parte de ella, la parte que estaba furiosa, quería ir a pedirle cuentas, pero otra estaba aterrada por lo que pensaría Finola cuando Scarlet le dijese que se había ido a casa cuando le había dado la noticia de que iba a ser su asistente. No, no podía permanecer allí un segundo más. Tenía que irse.

—Adiós, Scarlet. Discúlpame con Fin, por favor.

Darien tuvo que contenerse para no darle un empujón al jefe del departamento de suscripciones y hacerle salir de una vez de su despacho. ¿Habría un tipo más pesado que aquél sobre la faz de la tierra? ¿Acaso no era capaz de entender que no tenía tiempo para escucharle diciendo lo mismo doscientas veces?

Tenía que hablar con Serena antes de que aquella nota interna que había firmado se imprimiese y distribuyese, pero había tenido la mala suerte de que se hubiese presentado aquel tipo en su despacho.

Cuando finalmente logró desembarazarse de él se apresuró por el pasillo, rogando porque Serena estuviese en su mesa y pudiese hablar con ella. Tenía que explicarle que... ¿No era Serena ésa que acababa de tomar el ascensor de recepción?

Extrañado, fue hasta el puesto de trabajo de Serena, como si creyese que su vista lo había engañado, y vio a Scarlet allí plantada, con los brazos en jarras y una expresión de absoluta perplejidad.

—Scarlet... ¿adónde iba Serena? Acabo de verla bajando en el ascensor.

—Se ha ido a casa; me ha dicho que se encontraba mal.

Oh, Dios.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿qué le ocurría?

—No lo sé; ha sido una cosa rarísima. Le he dicho que iba a ser la asistente personal de Fin y…

— ¿Se lo has dicho?

—Pues claro que se lo he dicho. ¿Qué problema hay en que se lo haya dicho?; soy su jefa.

No habría ningún problema si Serena no se opusiese a aquello por algún motivo que seguía sin conocer, y porque le había hecho una promesa que no había cumplido.

—Es igual; déjalo —murmuró, fijándose en lo desordenada que Serena había dejado su mesa. Debía haber salido corriendo.

Maldijo para sus adentros a aquel inoportuno que lo había entretenido. Si ese tipo no hubiese aparecido... No, de nada servía echarles la culpa a otros; había sido él quien lo había fastidiado todo.

—Creí que se alegraría —apuntó Scarlet.

Si ella supiera...

—Scarlet, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Dile a mi secretaria que cancele las citas que tenía para hoy.

Scarlet frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Todas?, ¿Por qué?

—Dile que no me encuentro bien y que voy a tomarme el día libre —le contestó él.

Se giró sobre los talones y se alejó por el pasillo, pero oyó a Scarlet exclamar anonadada:

—Podría decirme alguien qué diablos pasa hoy aquí?

Sólo había una persona que podía comprenderla, la única persona con la que podría hablar: su padre.

Necesitaba escuchar su voz. En el pasado habría acudido a su madre, pero la muerte se la había arrebatado, y con esfuerzo contuvo las lágrimas durante el trayecto en metro hasta casa.

En Colorado debían ser las nueve de la mañana, y Serena temía que su padre hubiese salido ya para ocuparse de las tareas del rancho, pero para su alivio contestó al teléfono.

Le confesó que estaba en la cocina, tomándose una segunda taza de café antes de ponerse a trabajar. Aquello habría sido impensable en el pasado, pues su padre acostumbraba a levantarse muy temprano y a estar fuera de casa sobre las ocho, pero desde que su madre falleciera pasaba mucho tiempo en la cocina, pensando. Lo cierto era que Serena estaba algo preocupada por él. Su padre no había cumplido aún los cincuenta años, y no quería verlo tan solo y melancólico durante el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, el motivo de su llamada nada tenía que ver con todo aquello, así que le explicó brevemente lo ocurrido, omitiendo el hecho de que había pasado el fin de semana Darien. Había cosas que un padre no necesitaba saber.

—No deberías haber huido, Serena —le dijo, con un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

Tenía toda la razón. Ella había pensado lo mismo cuando iba en el metro. Debería haber hablado con Darien, haberse enfrentado a la situación, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—Lo sé, papá, pero es que es... complicado.

Complicaciones... Darien le había dicho que juntos vencerían cualquier complicación que pudiese surgir. Le había mentido.

—En defensa de ese hombre, cariño, de ese tal… Darien no conoce la situación. No puede entender por qué no quieres lo que es, como tu jefa te dijo, «el premio gordo», la llave para que consigas un puesto remunerado.

—Pero papá —protestó Serena, acurrucándose más en el viejo sofá—, ya te dije que el dinero no es el motivo por el que vine aquí.

—Lo sé, y deberías habérmelo dicho antes de marcharte —la reprendió él en un tono algo brusco.

Serena, sin embargo, conocía muy bien aquel tono, y sabía que cuando su padre lo empleaba era porque en el fondo la comprendía, aunque no la disculpara.

—No lo hice porque sabía que habrías intentado detenerme.

—Y no sin motivo —admitió su padre—. Serena, tu madre biológica sólo tenía quince años cuando te tuvo, y ahora es una ejecutiva. Dudo que una mujer que dirige una de las revistas más importantes del país quiera que de repente aparezca en su vida un recordatorio de algo que le ocurrió hace veintitrés años.

—Razón de más para que ese recordatorio no la siga a todas partes durante un mes entero, desde las ocho hasta las doce del mediodía —replicó Serena.

—Cariño, escúchame: esa mujer ni se imagina que eres su hija.

Serena suspiró.

—Lo sé; lo sé —asintió—. Y el caso es que... —añadió con otro suspiro—... si hubiese alguna posibilidad, por remota que fuese, de que me aceptase y pudiésemos al menos ser amigas...

—Pero, Serena, hija, ¿tú sientes algo que te una a esa mujer?

Serena volvió a suspirar. Finola Chiba no estaba unida más que a su trabajo; no parecía tener vida fuera de la oficina.

—Bueno, no, pero es que sólo la he observado desde lejos. Todo este tiempo he estado evitándola.

Su padre se quedó callado un momento antes de decir:

—Entonces quizá vaya siendo hora de que dejes de hacerlo.

De nuevo tenía razón.

—Papá... sé que te lo he preguntado antes, y sé lo que piensas al respecto, pero... ¿no crees que si puso su nombre en esa página web puede que esté intentando encontrarme?

—No lo sé, cariño; no sé cómo piensa una persona que pertenece a un mundo totalmente distinto del que yo provengo. Además, en fin, tú misma me has dicho que es una adicta al trabajo, y no se ha casado, ni ha tenido hijos. No parece una mujer muy maternal —contestó su padre—Es sólo que no quiero que acabes con el corazón roto, hija.

Por desgracia aquello ya había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Serena no quería hablar con su padre de su relación con Darien. De todas maneras era una relación que de ningún modo podía durar; no cuando no podía confiar en él.

Escucha, Serena, si hubiera algún modo de que pudieras averiguar si ella está buscándote, aparte de haberse registrado en la base de datos de esa página web... No sé, entonces pensaría que tiene más sentido que le reveles tu verdadera identidad.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Esto es como vivir una mentira —admitió Serena poniéndose de pie—. Lo detesto —le confesó caminando de un lado a otro del pequeño salón.

—Lo imagino, hija, y precisamente por eso esta oportunidad de trabajar directamente con ella sea lo que necesitas. Así podrás conocerla mejor y tantearla un poco. Quizá incluso puedas averiguar si está dispuesta a afrontar el pasado.

Serena se detuvo junto a la puerta para mirar unas cartas que Mina había dejado sobre la mesita junto al perchero.

—Supongo que tienes razón; siendo la asistente personal de Finola tendré la posibilidad de tantearla.

—Limítate a ser tú misma, cariño, y aprovecha esta oportunidad que te han dado. Y si ha de salir algo más de esto, será que Dios así lo quería, pero no debes darle tantas vueltas.

—Lo sé. En el fondo me siento fatal, y no quiero ni imaginar qué estarán pensando de mí. Me han dado un voto de confianza y debería aprovecharlo. Además, la verdad es que me gusta esta ciudad, y también el trabajo.

— ¿Significa eso que no piensas volver? —inquirió su padre, sin poder ocultar su decepción.

—Bueno, tampoco lo pongas así. Aunque me quede a vivir aquí iré a verte —le dijo Serena—. ¿O acaso no sabes cuánto te quiero?

—Yo también te quiero, Serena.

Darien estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta del apartamento de Serena cuando la oyó dentro, pero justo cuando sus nudillos iban a tocar la madera se detuvo.

Había ido directamente allí desde el trabajo. Había podido entrar en el bloque aprovechando que una vecina salía en ese momento, y había averiguado el número de apartamento por el buzón.

El corazón estaba martilleándole en el pecho, pero no por haber subido los escalones dos a dos, sino porque a través de la puerta le había oído diciéndole a alguien: «Esto es como vivir una mentira. ... Lo detesto».

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Pegó el oído a la puerta.

«Supongo que tienes razón; siendo la asistente personal de Finola tendré la posibilidad de tantearla».

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Darien al oír esas palabras.

« ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te quiero?»

Darien sintió deseos de abofetearse. Finola estaba en lo cierto y él había sido un ingenuo. No podía creerlo. Con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas se dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más aprisa que pudo del apartamento de Serena Tsukino.

Chloe Davenport, la secretaria de Finola, que estaba buscando algo en uno de los cajones del mueble archivador que ocupaba toda la pared entre el despacho de su jefa y el de Darien, alzó la vista al ver que Serena iba a llamar a la puerta de éste.

—Darien no está, Serena —le dijo—. Y Diana tampoco —añadió, refiriéndose a su secretaria.

— ¿Sabes si va a venir hoy... o va a estar fuera todo el día? —le preguntó Serena.

Aunque técnicamente Chloe era la secretaria de Finola y Diana la de Darien, solían ocuparse de las tareas de la otra cuando ésta se ausentaba.

—Debe estar al caer —respondió Chloe, echándole un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Le habías pedido a Diana que te fijara una cita para hablar con él?

—Bueno, la verdad es que no —admitió Serena.

Quizá debería haberlo hecho. Todavía no podía creerse que no la hubiese llamado en todo el día de ayer, al menos para intentar explicarse.

—Le diré que te llame cuando llegue —le dijo Chloe—. Por cierto... —la llamó cuando Serena ya se iba—. ¿Te encuentras mejor? Scarlet me dijo ayer que te fuiste a casa porque no te encontrabas bien.

—Sí, ya estoy bien, gracias —respondió Serena. Luego inspiró profundamente y añadió—: Y estoy lista para empezar con Fin hoy mismo.

Chloe esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Oh, es verdad, felicidades. Fin suele estar aquí mucho antes de las ocho, pero me dijo que hoy llegaría un poco más tarde. En cuanto esté aquí te avisaré.

—Estupendo; estoy deseando empezar.

— ¿Empezar qué?

A Serena casi le cedieron las rodillas al oír la voz de Darien detrás de ella. Fingiéndose lo más indiferente que pudo, se volvió, y lo vio dirigiéndose hacia su despacho como si no tuviera ninguna prisa.

—La becada Serena Tsukino se presenta para su primer día como asistente de la directora, señor —le dijo socarrona, con un saludo militar.

Darien se detuvo para leer unos mensajes que su secretaria había dejado para él en su mesa, y la miró de reojo.

—Me alegra ver que te encuentras mejor —le respondió con un retintín que le dolió más que si Oscar le hubiese dado una coz.

Serena apretó los puños. No quería montar una escena delante de Chloe.

—Darien...

— ¿Mmm? —inquirió él, leyendo una de las notas, sin dignarse siquiera a mirarla.

¿Por qué diablos estaba comportándose de esa manera? Se suponía que era ella la que debía sentirse ofendida después de lo que le había hecho. Le daba igual que estuviese allí Chloe; aquello no iba a quedar así.

— ¿Qué fue de eso que me dijiste acerca de las complicaciones que pudiesen surgir?

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado en Darien, que se volvió hacia ella y escrutó su rostro muy serio.

—Serena… —le dijo señalando su despacho con un ademán—. ¿Por qué no pasas y hablamos?

Darien hizo que Serena lo esperara unos minutos en su despacho mientras fingía leer más detenidamente los mensajes que había en la mesa de su secretaria.

« Dos pueden jugar a este juego, Serena Tsukino»

Finalmente entró sin prisa alguna y cerró la puerta tras de sí... sólo por si acaso, por si a pesar de todo terminaba ablandándose y acababa tomando a Serena en sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? —Le preguntó en un tono deliberadamente frío—. No esperaba este entusiasmo por tu parte.

Serena se apartó de la ventana y se giró hacia él. Mientras lo esperaba se había quitado las gafas. Parecía que quería jugar sucio.

—No tenía elección, ¿no? —respondió ella alegremente, como para fastidiarlo—. Además, me he dado cuenta de que he estado comportándome como una tonta, y que sería una locura desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Darien asintió, mirándola pensativo, pero no dijo nada ni se movió de donde estaba. De hecho, el único ruido que se oía en la habitación era el tictac del reloj que había sobre su mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó Serena finalmente—. ¿Por qué estás comportándote de este modo tan raro?

Darien soltó una risa incrédula.

— ¿Y tú? ¿A qué estás esperando para decirme lo furiosa que estás por que haya tomado esta decisión cuando me pediste que no lo hiciera?

Al menos le daría una oportunidad para que le confesara la verdad.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, eso. Sí, la verdad es que no me cayó muy bien, pero ya lo he superado.

Darien frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Así?, ¿con esa facilidad?

Serena dio un paso hacia él.

—Mira, Darien, has sido tú quien ha traicionado la confianza que deposité en ti. Si al menos me lo hubieses dicho antes de...

Darien levantó una mano para interrumpir

—Dime la verdad, Serena. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya te lo he dicho; me he dado cuenta de que es una buena oportunidad para mí y de que no debería desaprovecharla.

—Ya.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Darien? ¿Qué te ha hecho a ti cambiar de opinión?

—La decisión fue de Fin, pero no tuve ocasión de decírtelo.

Serena lo miró como si no lo creyera.

—No me refería a eso. Lo que quiero saber es qué ha hecho que cambie tu opinión sobre mí, por qué pareces un hombre distinto del Darien del que me despedí el domingo por la tarde.

—Estamos en la oficina —respondió él con la misma frialdad que antes.

—Creía que habías dicho que no te avergonzabas de lo que hay entre nosotros —le espetó Serena.

El ligero temblor en su voz hizo que Darien se sintiera como un miserable.

—No me avergüenzo; es sólo que creí que estarías tan enfadada conmigo que...

—No lo estoy, Darien —replicó ella acercándose más a él—. Simplemente he decidido que ya que no puedo hacer nada voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Sí, «aprovecharse» de la situación era justamente la palabra, pensó Darien.

Bueno, si era a eso a lo que quería jugar, él podía hacer lo mismo. Dejaría que creyese que iba a conseguir información, pero se aseguraría de que no encontrase nada que pudiese servir a los rivales de Charisma.

Y, mientras tanto, también él podría aprovecharse de las circunstancias. Después de todo, ansiaba volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos, a acariciarla, a besarla...

Como si Serena estuviese pensando lo mismo, acortó la poca distancia que los separaba, alzó esos increíbles ojos celestes hacia él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Incapaz de resistirse, Darien la tomó por la cintura.

—Te he echado mucho de menos —le susurró Serena.

—Yo también a ti —le respondió él. Y aquello no era una mentira.

Cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella, Serena le respondió afanosa, pero Darien se recordó que no debía dejarse llevar. No podía dejarse engatusar de nuevo por sus encantos, ni mucho menos volver a hacer el amor con ella. Aquello sería un tremendo error.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 07**

Serena llegó a la sala de juntas unos minutos antes de las ocho y media. Todavía no había nadie, pero Fin llegaría en cualquier momento para dar comienzo a la reunión que tenía cada mañana con diversos miembros de la redacción. Aquella sería la cuarta a la que Serena asistiría como su asistente personal, el cuarto día de su recién adquirido cometido.

Desde el lunes Darien había hecho todo lo posible para evitar cualquier contacto entre ellos, pero estaba convocado para esa reunión, una reunión a la que de hecho sólo asistirían ellos tres, así que en cuestión de minutos lo vería.

Serena inspiró profundamente, nerviosa ante la idea de que dentro de unos momentos estaría en la misma sala con Fin y Darien. Y es que lo único que la tenía más perpleja que la repentina frialdad de Darien era la profunda impresión que Finola estaba causando en ella.

Estaba descubriendo que no sólo era una mujer inteligente y decidida, sino también paciente, de pronta sonrisa, un fino sentido del humor, y...

—Oh, Serena estás aquí. Espera a ver esto —exclamó Scarlet, entrando como un torbellino en la sala de juntas—. ¡Corre, ven, tienes que verlo!

Serena rodeó la mesa ovalada, intentando ver lo que su jefa estaba pinchando en el gran tablero de corcho de la pared. Era una fotografía del tamaño de un folio, en la que destacaba algo de un amarillo brillante.

— ¡Fíjate! ¿No es perfecta? —exclamó Scarlet, volviéndose hacia ella cuando llegó a su lado.

Serena vio entonces que se trataba de la instantánea que había tomado el fotógrafo el día que había posado en la calle. Cuando la había visto en la pantalla de la cámara se había quedado sorprendida, pero el verla allí, en grande, frente a ella, la dejó sin palabras.

Verdaderamente al fotógrafo no se le había escapado ningún detalle: la mirada coqueta que le había lanzado de reojo a Darien, la sonrisa pícara en sus labios, el deseo en los ojos de Darien…

— ¿No te parece que es la imagen más sexy de las que hemos usado para Colores con carisma? —comentó Scarlet con una risita excitada—. Parece que estéis los dos a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro y…

—Deberías hacer que difuminasen nuestros rostros.

Serena dio un respingo al oír la voz de Darien detrás de ellas, y Scarlet se volvió y lo miró como si lo que había sugerido fuese una herejía.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, Darien? Vuestras expresiones lo son todo en esta foto; esa química, ese... Mira, cuando publiquemos esta foto se venderán al menos diez mil unidades de ese suéter amarillo por todas las mujeres que soñarán con que un hombre las mire de esa manera.

Darien apretó la mandíbula, y le repitió poniendo énfasis en cada palabra:

—Haz que difuminen nuestros rostros.

Luego, como dado por zanjado el asunto, se volvió hacia la mesa, y mientras dejaba sobre ella unos papeles, apostilló:

—Es la política de la revista.

—Solo cuando se trata de mujeres anónimas a las que fotografiamos sin su consentimiento y pueden demandarnos —replicó Scarlet—. Si difuminamos los rostros estropearemos la foto por completo. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Serena?

Serena sintió las miradas de ambos sobre ella, esperando su respuesta.

Si por ella fuera ampliaría la foto veinte veces y haría que la pusieran en Times Square, porque le encantaba, pero era obvio que a Darien no.

—Yo desde luego no tengo ninguna intención de demandar a la revista —contestó calmadamente, yendo hasta la mesa.

Darien había puesto sus cosas justo en el asiento a las de ella, y Serena, sin decir nada, movió las suyas un par de sitios más allá.

—Si te parece que dejando la foto como está el impacto visual será mayor, por mí no hay inconveniente —añadió. Y luego, lanzándole una breve mirada a Darien, puntualizó—. A menos, claro, que Darien esté preocupado por su reputación.

Darien se sentó y se puso a ordenar sus papeles con expresión indiferente.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Bueno, es posible que esta foto parta algún corazón que otro, ¿eh, Darien? —apuntó Scarlet riéndose.

—Me importa un bledo —replicó él en un tono pretendidamente indiferente. Sin duda habría practicado ese tono con sus hermanas cuando intentaban pincharle—. Lo que creo es que debemos ser consistentes con la línea de la revista. Nuestras lectoras esperan la fotografía de una mujer rostro; es lo que caracteriza a esa sección.

Serena sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Era aquél el mismo Darien que había dicho que se enfrentarían juntos a las complicaciones que pudieran surgir, el que le había dicho que no se avergonzaba de su relación? Era mentira, todo mentira.

Sabía que si abría la boca le diría algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría, así que se sentó sin decir palabra.

—Dejemos que Fin decida —sugirió Scarlet, al ver a Finola entrando en la sala de juntas en ese momento.

— ¿Sobre qué tengo que decidir? —inquirió Fin con una sonrisa cansada, antes de tomar asiento.

—Sobre esta foto para Colores con carisma —respondió Scarlet, apresurándose a quitarla del corcho para llevársela—. Darien quiere que difuminemos los rostros, y yo digo que no lo hagamos.

Finola se inclinó hacia delante y la miró con detenimiento.

Scarlet permaneció impaciente a su lado, esperando su veredicto, Darien sacó su agenda electrónica como si aquello no fuera con él, y Serena contuvo el aliento.

—Esto es... —comenzó Finola, alzando la vista hacia Serena —... increíble.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa a duras penas. Casi no podía respirar de la tensión. Finola volvió a mirar la fotografía, luego a ella otra vez. Oh, Dios.

—Serena, tú...

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Serena. ¿Había llegado el momento que tanto había temido y esperado?

—En esta foto pareces...

Oh, Dios. «Parezco una Chiba; me parezco a ti»

— ¿Sí?

—Pareces una modelo. Te ves tan distinta sin las gafas, Serena. Deberías usar lentes de contacto.

Aliviada y decepcionada a partes iguales, Serena dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Tú crees? —dijo llevándose una mano a las gafas y sintiéndose como una tonta.

—Sí, pero la cuestión es si deberíamos difuminar sus rostros o no —intervino Scarlet.

—Bueno, no sé... —murmuró Fin.

Volvió a mirar la foto, y luego a Darien, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa. Era evidente que había imaginado que había algo entre ellos después de haberla encontrado el domingo en el apartamento de Darien.

—La verdad es que tú también has salido muy bien, Darien. Yo creo que con esa expresión se agotarían todos los ejemplares de las revistas.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Personalmente creo que a las lectoras les gusta el misterio que hay detrás de un rostro que no se muestra, pero si queréis utilizar esa fotografía tal y como está y ponerle de título «culto al suéter», allá vosotras.

—« ¡Culto al suéter!» —Exclamó Scarlet con un gritito de satisfacción—. Eres brillante, Darien; es perfecto —le dijo antes de recoger la fotografía—. Bueno, pues os dejo para que podáis empezar con vuestra reunión. «Culto al suéter»... —repitió mientras salía de la sala, mirando la fotografía con una sonrisa.

Serena consiguió sobrevivir a los cuarenta y cinco minutos siguientes evitando mirar a Darien en todo momento, y esperaba que Finola no hiciese ninguna mención sobre el tema, pero cuando dieron por concluida la reunión cerró su portafolio y les dijo:

—Estaba pensando que quizá esto de la foto sí resulte un poco embarazoso para vosotros. En fin, si cualquiera de los dos preferís que difuminemos vuestros rostros en la foto, tenéis mi apoyo. Si yo estuviera en vuestro caso probablemente me sentiría incómoda.

Serena sentía que Darien estaba mirándola, pero no apartó los ojos de Finola.

—Gracias, Fin; es muy amable por tu parte.

Finola asintió.

— ¿Por qué no os quedáis y lo habláis? —Les dijo poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta—. Tengo que hacer una llamada personal, Serena, pero luego me reuniré contigo en recepción —añadió—. Vamos a ir a las oficinas de Revlon para una reunión con el director de publicidad.

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Finola salió y cerró tras de sí.

—En mi vida me había sentido tan violento —masculló Darien.

—Pues a mí me parece que ha sido un gesto muy tierno —replicó Serena.

— ¿Tierno? —Repitió él con incredulidad—. Oh, por favor.

Serena se giró por fin hacia él y se quitó las gafas.

—Ha tenido la delicadeza de pensar que tal vez nos incomode que se publique esa foto —le dijo.

—Exacto. «Incómodo» es la palabra.

—Pero no tiene por qué serlo, Darien.

Por enésima vez ese día, Darien volvió a preguntarse cómo habría reaccionado Serena si le dijera que la había escuchado hablando por teléfono, que sabía que veía el ser la asistente personal de Finola como una oportunidad para «tantearla», y que había oído cómo le decía al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la línea que lo amaba.

No, no podía hacer eso. Si le enseñaba sus cartas en ese momento, si la descubría, Serena huiría y nunca sabría quién la había contratado para espiarlos.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, preferiría que se difuminasen nuestros rostros—insistió.

—Pues a mí me gusta tal y como está —dijo Serena.

— ¿Cómo no va a gustarte? —Le espetó él sin terminar la frase—. Es como una reivindicación feminista que demuestra que en el fondo, a pesar de que habláis de qué queréis la igualdad, a las mujeres os encanta tener el poder.

Serena enrojeció.

—No es por eso por lo que me gusta —replicó—. Me gusta porque... —se inclinó hacia él, y el olor de su perfume invadió los pulmones de Darien—… porque aquél fue un día especial —le dijo quedamente, mirándolo a los ojos.

O bien era una actriz de primera, o una mentirosa nata, porque casi le había hecho olvidar que no podía fiarse de ella.

—Sí, lo fue —respondió él.

«Fue; tiempo pasado», se recalcó.

Serena se puso de pie, y Darien no pudo evitar que sus ojos recorrieran hambrientos su femenina figura. Maldijo para sus adentros su poca capacidad de control, y tomó su agenda electrónica para apartar los ojos de Serena.

—Deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo y tomar una decisión —murmuró—. Fin debe estar esperándote ya.

Ella asintió y volvió a ponerse las gafas.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿qué opinas? —insistió Darien al ver que no decía nada.

Serena apoyó las manos en la cintura.

—Opino que tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedo ir a tu casa después del trabajo? —inquirió, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por sus caderas hasta sus muslos.

¿Habría sido aquello un gesto nervioso, o era parte de un sutil lenguaje corporal con el que pretendía seducirlo? Dios. ¿Podría volver a confiar alguna vez en una mujer?

Quizá seducirlo fuera parte de su juego. ¿Y qué si era así?, se espetó a sí mismo irritado. No era un idiota; podía volver a acostarse con ella sin que le sacase ninguna información.

¿Y por qué no? Si ella se lo ponía en bandeja no iba a ser él quien lo rechazase.

—Claro —respondió forzando una sonrisa.

—Estupendo, bien —contestó ella con cierta vacilación.

Darien habría jurado que había palidecido. ¿Habría esperado que le dijese que no?

— ¿Y qué hacemos respecto a la foto? —le preguntó ella—. Dejando a un lado el aspecto profesional... ¿Quieres que sigamos ocultando lo nuestro?

—Yo no tengo nada que ocultar. ¿Y tú?

Serena apartó un mechón de su rostro pero no apartó la mirada.

—Hablaremos esta noche.

Serena había pensado en maquillarse o ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados para ir a ver a Darien esa noche, pero finalmente había decidido que no sería una buena idea. Bastante incómoda se sentía ya habiendo tenido que ser ella la que le pidiera una «cita». La única concesión que le había hecho a su vanidad había sido quitarse las gafas y dejarse el pelo suelto.

No, no tenía que pretender ser una especie de supermodelo para Darien; no había ido allí para seducirlo. Lo que quería eran respuestas. Quería saber por qué su actitud había cambiado de repente. Porque había pasado de «deja aquí tu cepillo de dientes» a «te trato con frialdad porque estamos en la oficina».

Llamó al timbre. Había ido allí porque le debía una explicación; eso era todo. No más preocuparse ni darle vueltas, ni...

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y al ver ante sí a Darien, que no llevaba puestos más que unos vaqueros, Serena no pudo evitar quedársele mirando.

—Hola... —murmuró.

—Hola.

Los ojos de Serena se vieron atraídos como imanes a su torso desnudo, a la mata de vello que lo cubría y descendía por su abdomen hasta perderse bajo la cinturilla desabrochada.

Aquello no era justo. No, no era justo en absoluto.

—Pasa —le dijo Darien abriendo la puerta del todo.

Cuando Serena hubo entrado, cerró y se dirigió al salón. Serena lo siguió, y vio que tenía el portátil abierto sobre la mesita frente al televisor en medio de un mar de papeles.

— ¿Estás trabajando?

Darien asintió.

—Sí, pero estaba a punto de hacer un descanso para tomar una cerveza —le contestó antes de entrar en la cocina—. ¿Te apetece algo?

Serena observó su musculosa espalda y se mordió el labio inferior. Se notaba la garganta seca, sí, pero tenía la impresión de que ni una jarra entera aliviaría esa sed.

—Sólo agua; gracias.

Darien volvió un par de minutos después con una botella de cerveza en una mano, para él, y una de agua en la otra para ella.

—Siéntate —le dijo tendiéndosela.

Serena tomó asiento en el borde del sofá, pero Darien prefirió acercar una silla en vez de sentarse a su lado, y tomó un largo trago de cerveza. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y al cabo, Serena, incapaz de aguantar más, le preguntó:

— ¿Se supone que tengo que hacer como si lo que ocurrió entre nosotros el fin de semana pasado no hubiese ocurrido? ¿Es lo que estás haciendo tú? ¿Vas a fingir que no ocurrió nada?

Darien dejó la botella de cerveza sobre la mesita y se inclinó hacia Serena, apoyando los codos en las rodillas para mirarla a los ojos.

—No lo sé; ¿cómo quieres tú que actúe?

Serena resopló y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, Darien. No quiero que actúes; quiero que vuelvas a ser el hombre sincero, amable, y cariñoso que...

— ¿Cariñoso? —repitió él con una risa incrédula.

—Sí, cariñoso —reiteró Serena dolida, irguiendo los hombros—. ¿O es que lo del fin de semana pasado no fue más que sexo para ti, sin posibilidad de algo más?

Darien la miró con dureza.

—El amor, Serena, va ligado a la confianza.

Serena no comprendía nada.

— ¿Qué pretendes insinuar con eso, Darien? Estás comportándote como si hubiera hecho algo que hubiera traicionado tu confianza cuando has sido tú quien has traicionado la mía a pesar de la promesa que me hiciste. Ni siquiera te molestaste en decírmelo; dejaste que me enterara por Scarlet y…

—Y tú estás enamorada de otro.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué?

—Por no mencionar que sin duda has estado utilizándome para sacarme información y que ahora pretendes hacer lo mismo con Fin.

Serena parpadeó.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Lo oí de tus propios labios —masculló él—. Fui a tu apartamento el lunes por la tarde y te oí hablando con alguien por teléfono, diciéndole que ésta sería una buena oportunidad para que pudieras «tantear» a Fin, y cómo luego le dijiste que lo querías muchísimo.

Un profundo alivio invadió a Serena al comprender.

—Oh, Dios, Darien. Estás completamente equivocado —murmuró negando con la cabeza—. Estaba hablando con mi padre.

Darien parpadeó, pero de inmediato sus facciones se tensaron de nuevo.

— ¿Sobre cómo ibas a espiar a Fin?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Que de qué hablo? Primero evitas a Fin como si tuviera la peste y me repites una y otra vez que no quieres ser su asistente; luego te oigo hablar por teléfono con alguien diciendo esas cosas, y de pronto me encuentro con que has cambiado de opinión y parece que estés tan contenta con algo que antes no querías hacer.

Serena estaba cada vez más desconcertada. ¿Adónde quería llegar con todo aquello?

—Conozco a los Chiba porque llevo unos cuantos años trabajando con ellos, Serena. Sé lo competitivos que son, y que son capaces de casi cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren.

— ¿Crees que me han enviado de una de las otras revistas para espiaros? —inquirió Serena con incredulidad, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello era tan absurdo que no pudo evitar reírse.

Darien, sin embargo, ni siquiera sonrió.

— ¿Serás capaz de negar que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad? Te oí decir esas cosas, Serena.

Serena abrió la boca para contestarle, pero se dio cuenta de que la única manera de hacer que la creyera sería contarle el verdadero motivo por el que había querido entrar a trabajar en Charisma. Y en el caso de que la creyera... ¿podría llegar a amarla? Necesitaba saberlo.

—Si pudiera demostrarte que estás equivocado, completamente equivocado... ¿qué harías?

Darien se puso de pie y la miró.

—Si pudieras demostrármelo, yo...

— ¿Qué, Darien? —lo instó ella al ver que no parecía decidirse a terminar la frase.

El amor va ligado a la confianza, le había dicho. ¿Podría amarla?

—Me sentiría como un idiota.

A pesar de la tensión del momento una suave risa escapó de los labios de Serena.

—No eres un idiota, Darien. O al menos no lo eras hasta el lunes por la tarde.

Darien le tendió una mano, que Serena tomó sin dudar antes de levantarse también, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos largo rato sin decir nada.

—Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado, Serena —murmuró él poniéndole las manos en la cintura para atraerla hacia sí—. No sabes cuánto deseo estarlo.

Serena se estremeció por dentro al sentir el cálido aliento de Darien en sus labios.

—Es la verdad; estás equivocado respecto a mí —le contestó en un susurro, sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de él.

Los labios de Darien descendieron sobre los suyos en un beso apasionado por el ansia de ella que había acumulado en los últimos cuatro días con sus interminables noches.

Serena se apretó contra él, gimiendo suavemente al notar su miembro erecto contra su abdomen.

Darien gimió también y enredó los dedos en el cabello rubio de la joven mientras su lengua exploraba sin descanso cada rincón de su boca.

—Serena... —jadeó despegando sus labios de los de ella para cubrir su garganta de besos—. Si de verdad estoy equivocado... demuéstramelo... demuéstramelo, por favor.

—Lo estás; estás equivocado. Es la verdad.

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, donde se detuvieron sólo un instante antes de descender hasta sus senos y cerrarse posesivas sobre ellos. Luego, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su deseo, Darien las obligó a retornar a su cintura.

—Pues si es así demuéstramelo. ¿De qué estabas hablando entonces con tu padre? ¿A qué te referías cuando le dijiste que ahora podrías tantear a Fin? ¿Por qué le dijiste que te sentías como si estuvieses viviendo una mentira?

Serena quería decirle la verdad, pero no podía antes de hablar con Finola, y aunque estaba empezando a conocerla un poco mejor y le gustaba lo que estaba descubriendo sobre ella, necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

—Háblame, Serena; cuéntame la verdad —le insistió Darien bajando las manos a sus nalgas para apretar a Serena contra su erección—. Me muero por hacerte el amor; te deseo tanto... tanto...—su voz sonaba ronca, su respiración entrecortada.

Serena también estaba excitándose, y notaba ya un calor húmedo entre las piernas que era prueba de ello.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, Darien —le susurró entre beso y beso—. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Darien se puso tenso y se apartó de ella.

—Quiero confiar en ti, Serena, pero para eso tú tienes que confiar en mí también. Dime por qué le dijiste esas cosas a la persona con la que fuera que estabas hablando.

Serena sacudió la cabeza desesperada. ¿Por qué no la creía?

—Ya te lo he dicho; era mi padre; estaba hablando con mi padre.

—Muy bien —murmuró él, aunque era evidente que no la creía—. De acuerdo; era tu padre. ¿Y de qué estabais hablando entonces si no era de la revista?

—Darien, si existe la más remota posibilidad de que haya algo entre nosotros más allá del sexo, necesito que me des una oportunidad —le rogó Serena, mirándolo a los ojos—. No puedo decírtelo, pero tienes que creerme.

Darien dio un paso atrás, como si temiese que no fuese a ser capaz de controlarse estando tan cerca de ella.

—Ya. Así que ése es el problema: no puedes decírmelo.

—Darien, por favor...

Los ojos de él relampaguearon.

— ¿No puedes decírmelo, o no quieres decírmelo?

—No puedo, y no voy a hacerlo —respondió ella, implorándole con la mirada que tratara de comprender.

Darien sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

—Serena, no...

—Hay un buen motivo por el que no puedo contártelo, Darien. Sólo puedo decirte que no soy una espía, que no estoy tratando de sacaros información, y que no estoy con otro.

Cuando Darien apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza de nuevo Serena supo que no iba a gustarle su respuesta.

—Querría creerte, pero...

Serena no espero a que acabara la frase. Tomó su bolso y salió de su apartamento sin mirar atrás, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía en pedazos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 08**

Los ojos de Seiya Chiba brillaban burlones cuando miró a Darien por encima de la hamburguesa que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Estás pidiéndome consejo sobre una mujer?

Darien se rió y dejó su hamburguesa en el plato antes de limpiarse las manos para apoyarlas en la mesa que estaban compartiendo en la cafetería de EPH.

—Creía que eras un experto en la materia.

—Sólo en lo que se refiere a las mujeres que no me convienen —respondió Seiya con una sonrisa socarrona—. De modo que has conocido a una dama y te gusta, pero crees que no está siendo completamente sincera contigo. ¿Es así?

Darien asintió.

—Sí, más o menos.

—Bueno, ¿y dónde la conociste?

Darien se frotó la nuca, preguntándose si debía decirle la verdad o no. En fin, después de todo eran amigos desde hacía años y Seiya sabía guardar un secreto.

—Es... es una becaria —dijo finalmente.

Seiya, que estaba tomando un trago de su refresco, casi se atragantó.

— ¿Una becaria? —Repitió entre toses—. ¿No será la rubia ésa que lleva esas gafas ridículas que últimamente va con Fin a todas partes?

—Se llama Serena, y sin las gafas está mucho más guapa.

—Yo no he dicho que no lo esté con ellas —apuntó Seiya—, aunque es un poco joven, ¿no?

—Tiene veintitrés años; ya hace bastante que pasó la mayoría de edad —replicó Darien.

Seiya, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—De todas las mujeres que hay en Nueva York has tenido que ir a fijarte en una becaria de veintitrés años de Charisma.

Darien lo miró irritado.

—Eso es asunto mío.

—Eh, has sido tú el que has sacado el tema.

—Sí, pero porque necesito consejo.

—Está bien, está bien, nada de bromas ni de opiniones gratuitas, lo prometo —le dijo Seiya levantando una mano.

Darien inspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

—El caso es que el otro día la oí hablando por teléfono con alguien y sé que me está ocultando algo. Me ha dicho que tengo que confiar en ella, pero no sé qué debo hacer. ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

Seiya encogió un hombro.

—Depende.

— ¿De qué depende?

—De cuánto te gusta, de hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar para llevártela a la cama... y de cómo de grave sea lo que te está ocultando —le contestó Seiya antes de limpiarse la boca y estrujar la servilleta de papel—. Empecemos por la primera: ¿hasta qué punto te gusta?

Darien abrió la boca para responder pero volvió a cerrarla y se rascó la cabeza pensativa. No estaba seguro de que Seiya pudiese entender lo que sentía cuando estaba con Serena.

—Ya veo que estás bastante mal —dijo Seiya riéndose. Luego, sin embargo, se puso serio—. ¿No me digas que te estás enamorando?

Darien frunció el ceño contrariado. ¿Podía ser que lo estuviera? ¿Estaba enamorado de Serena?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero voy en serio con ella; no es un ligue ni sólo sexo.

— ¿Que no es sólo sexo? Ah, o sea que ya te la has llevado al huerto...

Darien contrajo el rostro. No le gustaba cómo había sonado eso.

—Hemos hecho el amor.

Seiya tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no reírse.

—Perdona, pero es que te veo muy mal —dijo—. Bueno, pues vamos con la tercera pregunta: ¿qué crees que está ocultándote?

Darien vaciló. Si le dijese que creía que Serena era una espía contratada por una de las otras revistas, le diría, como responsable que era de las finanzas de EPH, que tendrían que investigarlo. Además, si sus sospechas resultasen ser cierta Serena acabaría en la calle y...

—Bueno, es algo complicado —respondió con vaguedad.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué estaba protegiéndola?

— ¿Sabes qué creo? —le dijo Seiya inclinándose hacia delante, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios—. Creo que todo lo que te pasa es que estás perdidamente enamorado, amigo mío.

Darien lo miró con fastidio.

—Oh, estupendo, el «doctor Amor», que nunca ha pasado de la cuarta cita antes de aburrirse de una mujer, acaba de diagnosticarme que estoy enamorado.

Seiya sonrió.

— ¿Y cuántas citas has tenido tú con ella?

—Una —respondió Darien azorado—. Una larga —puntualizó cuando Seiya se echó a reír.

—Lo que yo te he dicho: tienes todos los síntomas de estar enamorado.

—Lo que tengo es falta de sueño. Y además últimamente no logro concentrarme en nada.

—Esos también son síntomas típicos —replicó Seiya—. Escucha, Darien: si de verdad te gusta, concédele al menos el beneficio de la duda. ¿Qué puedes perder? ¿Y qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? ¿Que resulte que tiene un ex novio que la persigue o una tía loca encerrada en el ático?

Antes de que Darien pudiera contestar, Shane Chiba, el hermano gemelo de Finola y director de la revista The Buzz, pasó junto a ellos con una bandeja y se detuvo a saludarlos con una amplia sonrisa.

Seiya le preguntó si quería sentarse con ellos, pero Shane negó con la cabeza.

—Os lo agradezco, pero tenemos un almuerzo de trabajo —les dijo señalando una mesa al fondo en la que estaban sentados varios miembros de su redacción—. No podemos dormirnos en los laureles —añadió—... pero gracias otra vez por la noticia, Seiya.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Darien se volvió interrogante hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué ha querido decir?

Seiya carraspeó pero no contestó a la pregunta.

— ¿Van por delante de nosotros? —exclamó Darien perplejo—. ¿Nos han tomado la delantera?

Seiya lo miró incómodo.

—Darien, ya sabes que no puedo hablar de eso.

—Pero es lo que Shane ha querido dar a entender. ¿O ha sido sólo un farol para ponerme nervioso?

Seiya volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Sólo te diré que los números no mienten.

—Nos han tomado la delantera —repitió Darien con incredulidad, poniéndose de pie.

—Sólo estamos en septiembre —le recordó Seiya—. Aún quedan cuatro meses. Puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Sí, podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero Darien sabía muy bien que no podían permitirse ningún error si querían ganar.

—Será mejor que me deje de mujeres y me centre en el trabajo —murmuró, casi para sí.

—Ese es el Darien que conozco —dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie también—. Aunque debo decir que nunca te había visto así por una mujer.

Darien exhaló un suspiro.

—Es que es distinta a todas las mujeres a las que había conocido hasta ahora —admitió—. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

—Madre mía; sí que estás mal —dijo Seiya riéndose entre dientes.

Dejaron sus bandejas en uno de los carritos y abandonaron la cafetería.

— ¿Y no crees que es posible que estés siendo un poco duro con ella? —Le preguntó Seiya cuando llegaron al ascensor—. A lo mejor estás anticipando una conclusión equivocada.

—Supongo que es posible —concedió Darien.

—Pues si es tan increíble como dices, a mí me parece que merece la pena que te arriesgues —concluyó Seiya, apretando el botón del ascensor.

Darien se quedó pensativo. Serena le había pedido que confiara en ella, y la verdad era que no había hecho nada más que mantener una conversación telefónica de la que él sólo había oído fragmentos. Y sí, era increíble.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que te haré caso y le concederé el beneficio de la duda —le dijo a Seiya. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea—. Y voy a hacer algo más —añadió apartándose del ascensor—. Luego nos vemos.

Seiya frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿No vuelves a tu despacho?

—Antes tengo que hacer una cosa —respondió Darien.

Y con un gesto de despedida salió del edificio, preguntándose si podrían ponerle una multa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le daba igual; estaba dispuesto a pagarla con tal de ver brillar de nuevo los ojos de Serena.

Chloe Davenport se asomó a la puerta abierta del despacho de Fin y golpeó la madera con los nudillos para hacer que Serena la mirara.

—Eh, Serena, ¿todavía no ha vuelto Fin?

Serena, que estaba sentada en una silla, frente a uno de los extremos del enorme escritorio de Finola, levantó la vista del artículo que estaba repasando.

—Ah, hola, Chloe. No, me dijo que no volvería hasta media tarde —le dijo. Cuando Chloe la miró interrogante, añadió—: Me he quedado repasando un artículo que me ha pedido que corrija. Me cuesta un horror concentrarme en mi mesa.

—Te entiendo —asintió Chloe con una sonrisa—. Cuando los teléfonos no paran de sonar yo no puedo ni deletrear mi nombre. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Premio. Tenía permiso para quedarse. El corazón de Serena palpitó con fuerza por los nervios.

—Gracias. Ya no me falta mucho para terminar.

—Oye, pues ya que estás aquí, a lo mejor podrías hacerme un favor —le dijo Chloe—. ¿Podrías responder al teléfono si llaman? La secretaria de Darien va a estar fuera todo el día porque está haciendo un curso de informática, y yo tengo un hambre que me muero y... bueno, me encantaría pasarme por Saks —añadió con una sonrisa culpable—. Ya han puesto las rebajas de otoño.

Serena bendijo para sus adentros a la compradora compulsiva que había en Chloe.

—Claro, vete tranquila; yo me ocupo.

—Eres un encanto Serena, gracias. Me alegra que te hayan dado a ti esta oportunidad.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

—Gracias, Chloe. Estoy aprendiendo un montón.

Cuando la secretaria de Finola se hubo marchado inspiró profundamente para calmarse.

Sólo quería encontrar algo que demostrara que Finola tenía algún interés en encontrar a la hija a la que había dado en adopción años atrás. No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser ese algo, ni dónde encontrarlo, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Se levantó y se acercó al sillón de Finola. Probablemente no tendría documentos de carácter personal en los archivadores que había fuera, entre los puestos de Chloe y Diana, y probablemente tampoco en el mueble archivador de madera oscura que había detrás del escritorio, sino en uno de los cajones del propio escritorio.

Se sentó en el sillón y se inclinó hacia la derecha para echar un vistazo fuera. No había nadie. Si alguien se acercase era probable que la moqueta amortiguase el ruido de pasos, pero algo oiría, se dijo.

Por si acaso, sin embargo, puso una libreta y un lápiz frente a ella. Si apareciese alguien podría hacer como que estaba anotando un mensaje de alguien que había llamado. Además tenía el teléfono cerca; podría levantar el auricular y ponerlo otra vez sobre la base, como si acabase de colgar en ese momento.

Inspiró temblorosa y alargó la mano para alcanzar el tirador de uno de los cajones. No estaba cerrado con llave. Gracias a Dios que Finola era confiada, pensó.

Sin poder evitar sentirse algo culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a examinar las carpetillas que había dentro del cajón. Había varias con los nombres de asociaciones benéficas con las que Finola colaboraba, un par con nombres de médicos... Sí, había algunos documentos personales, pero obviamente no iba a encontrar una carpeta que pusiera Hija entregada en adopción. Serena casi se rió por lo ingenuo y absurdo que era lo que estaba haciendo. Era bastante improbable que fuese a encontrar nada tan personal allí.

Sin embargo, Finola había registrado su nombre y la fecha de nacimiento de ella en la base de datos de una página web de Canadá para hijos adoptados que quisieran encontrar a sus madres, y ella sabía que había nacido en un convento de Canadá, y que la había traído al mundo una chica de quince años llamada Finola Chiba.

Ésa era la información que le había dado la madre superiora el día que llamó al convento.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono, haciendo a Serena dar un respingo. Se apresuró a descolgar el auricular.

—Despacho de Finola Chiba; ¿en qué puedo ayudare? —contestó en su tono más profesional.

— ¿Serena? —inquirió sorprendida Finola al otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, hola, Fin. Sí, soy Serena. Chloe ha salido y me ha pedido que me ocupara de contestar el teléfono mientras está fuera.

—Déjame adivinar: ya han empezado las rebajas en Bloomingdale's —le dijo Finola divertida.

Serena se rió. Aquélla era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Finola: conocía muy bien a sus empleados, pero jamás emitía juicio alguno sobre sus faltas ni sus defectos.

—No, en Saks.

—Bueno, pues me alegra que estés tú ahí porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

—En el mueble archivador que hay detrás de mi escritorio... si abres el primer cajón debería haber una carpetilla que ponga Articulistas freelance. Necesito que me encuentres el currículum de un tal David Luongo y que me digas el número de teléfono.

—De acuerdo; un segundo.

Serena giró el sillón, y en cuestión de segundos dio con aquel papel y le dictó el número a Finola.

—Gracias, Serena. ¿Has terminado de corregir ese artículo que te dejé?

—Casi. Estoy a punto de acabar.

—Excelente. Estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, Serena. No sé cómo voy a arreglármelas sin ti cuando acabe septiembre —le dijo Finola en un tono cálido y sincero.

Serena sonrió como una tonta.

—Gracias, Fin. Estoy aprendiendo muchísimo.

Cuando colgó, todavía tenía esa sonrisa tonta en los labios. A Fin le caía bien, se dijo emocionada mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta para volver a guardar aquella hoja.

Estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que abrió un cajón que no era. Cuando vio que las carpetillas que había en aquél eran archivos del departamento de ventas de la revista se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, vio una carpetilla que ponía Stimpson, investigador privado.

¿Qué haría allí aquella carpeta? ¿Acaso la revista investigaba a sus empleados o algo así? ¿O podría ser...?

Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, extrajo la carpetilla completa. No tenía derecho a hacer aquello, pero necesitaba saber si estaba imaginándose cosas o no. La abrió y leyó la primera hoja.

_Robert F. Stimpson, investigador privado_

_Estimada señorita Chiba:_

_Hemos recibido el cheque que nos envió por valor de dos mil quinientos dólares. La presente es para notificarle que empezaremos de inmediato las pesquisas necesarias para buscar en Canadá el certificado de nacimiento con fecha de 1982 que precisa._

Serena sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle de la emoción. ¡Finola había contratado a un investigador privado para encontrarla!

Con manos temblorosas cerró la carpetilla, volvió a ponerla en su sitio, cerró el cajón, y se apresuró a guardar también el papel que le había pedido Finola.

— ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Serena al oír la voz de Darien detrás de ella. Se volvió, y la honda decepción en sus ojos grises hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies, igual que el tono acusador que había empleado. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era que tenía un ramillete de flores amarillas en la mano.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 09**

Darien vio a Serena palidecer y balbucir algo incoherente. La había pillado con las manos en la masa.

—No intentes mentirme —le dijo quedamente—. Llevo aquí un buen rato.

El suficiente como para que la confianza que había decidido brindarle se marchitara más deprisa de lo que lo harían las flores que tenía en la mano.

—No pensaba hacerlo —replicó ella, en un tono sorprendentemente sereno dadas las circunstancias.

Darien apretó el ramillete con tal fuerza que algunos tallos se partieron. Había sido tan ridículo que había arrancado unos cuantos tulipanes del bulevar central de la calle pensando que le haría ilusión.

—Puedo explicártelo —continuó Serena—, pero no en este momento.

—Oh, por supuesto que no —dijo él sarcástico—. Imagino que antes tendrás que ir a reportarte a quien sea que esté pagándote para espiarnos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Darien, cálmate; estás...

—No —masculló él, reprimiendo un impulso infantil de arrojar las flores al suelo—. Márchate aquí ahora mismo.

Serena dio un respingo, como si le hubiese dado una bofetada.

— ¿Estás despidiéndome?

Darien no podía creerse que le estuviera haciendo una pregunta semejante.

—Acabo de pillarte husmeando en los archivos del departamento de ventas. No hay ninguna razón, ninguna excusa, para que estuvieras mirando los contenidos de ese cajón.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Darien alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

—No, por favor, no intentes siquiera inventarte una excusa. Fin jamás te diría que mirases nada en ese cajón. Simplemente recoge tus cosas y márchate. Si lo haces no llamaré a seguridad.

— ¿A seguridad? —Repitió Serena, mirándolo de hito en hito—. Darien, te vas a arrepentir cuando te des cuenta del error que estás cometiendo.

Darien apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Quieres saber de qué me arrepiento? Me arrepiento de haber confiado en ti y de haber ignorado lo que me decía mi instinto. El único error que he cometido ha sido enamorarme de ti, pero lo superaré.

Serena se quedó mirándolo antes de alzar la barbilla desafiante y dirigirse hacia él. Al llegar a su lado se quitó las gafas, las dejó caer al suelo, y sin apartar sus ojos de los de él las pisó, aplastándolas con el tacón.

—Tú no te has enamorado de mí; no me conoces en absoluto. No tienes ni idea de quién soy.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras salió del despacho, dejando tras de sí aquel inconfundible olor a lilas.

Sentada en un banco de Central Park, Serena todavía no podía creerse que en sólo un par de minutos hubiese descubierto algo que la había hecho inmensamente feliz, y luego hubiese tenido que suceder algo que le había partido el corazón en pedazos.

Quizá estuviese albergando demasiadas esperanzas y Finola sólo quisiese asegurarse de que su hija estaba bien y de que había crecido en un hogar feliz.

Serena cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que ella era esa hija, pero lo único que vio fueron los ojos grises de Darien, mirándola acusadores. Ni siquiera la había dejado explicarse. Si de verdad sintiese algo por ella al menos le habría permitido defenderse.

Después de todo parecía que se había equivocado de parte a parte. Era Darien quien anteponía el trabajo a las relaciones personales, no Finola. Era a Darien a quien debería haber evitado, no a Finola. Era Darien quien la había rechazado, basándose sólo en pruebas circunstanciales.

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Seguramente Finola habría vuelto ya. Inspiró profundamente, se levantó, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia EPH, pero esa vez no vaciló una sola vez al cruzar de una acera a otra. Nueva York ya no le daba miedo.

Con las gafas rotas en la mano, Darien se sentó cabizbajo en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Finola.

—Deja de castigarte por esto, Darien —le dijo Finola mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. No eres el primer hombre ni serás el último que se deja engatusar por los encantos de una mujer.

Darien resopló irritado.

—Yo no me he dejado engatusar.

Finola enarcó una ceja.

—Perdona la franqueza, pero esto no te habría ocurrido si hubieses pensado con la cabeza en vez de con la entrepierna.

—Ojalá fuera tan simple.

Finola escrutó su rostro en silencio.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que sentías algo por esa chica?

—Sí, sentía algo por ella.

—Bueno, en cierto modo te entiendo. Es simpática, y lista... La verdad es que a mí también me tenía engañada por completo.

Darien asintió.

—Ya te lo he dicho; es una actriz de primera. Y tenías que haberla oído, cómo salió de aquí... prácticamente amenazándome.

— ¿En serio? Eso sí que no me lo habría esperado de ella; no le pega en absoluto. ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

—Primero me dijo que me arrepentiría. Yo le contesté que si me arrepentía de algo era de haberme enamorado de ella, y entonces me soltó que no la conocía en absoluto y que no tenía ni idea de quién era.

Finola carraspeó.

—La verdad es que tú tampoco fuiste muy delicado.

— ¡Fin! Por amor de Dios, estaba husmeando en tus archivos; buscando información confidencial. ¿Qué querías que le dijera? «Oh, vaya, ¿estás buscando algo? ¿Necesitas que te ayude? »

Finola giró un poco la silla y miró pensativa el mueble archivador.

— ¿Y dices que estaba mirando en el cajón de los archivos del departamento de ventas?

—Sí, pero también la vi cerrando ese otro, el de arriba —contestó Darien, señalándolo con gesto vago—. Ah, y hablando de ventas se me había olvidado la mejor noticia del día —añadió con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué noticia?

—Shane nos ha tomado la delantera.

— ¿Cómo? —exclamó Finola volviéndose hacia él—. ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso?

—Por Seiya. Bueno, no me lo dijo explícitamente, pero Shane se paró a saludarnos en la cafetería, y tenías que haber visto la sonrisita que tenía. Seiya no quiso confirmar ni negar mis sospechas, pero me dijo que los números no mentían.

Finola apoyó la cabeza, en el respaldo de su sillón y sacudió la cabeza.

—No podemos perder, Darien; no después de todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho.

—Lo sé. ¿Crees que pueda haber sido Shane quien contratase a nuestra espía?

Finola negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo, y la verdad es que tampoco me imagino a Michael ni a Cullen haciendo algo tan rastrero.

—A lo mejor la contrató Daniel antes de que Amanda y él decidieran embarcarse juntos en esa revista de aventura —sugirió Darien—. Quizá cuando Cullen tomó el timón su padre olvidó decirle que había contratado a una espía.

—No, no... Eso no tiene ningún sentido —insistió Finola.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Gannon? —inquirió Darien refiriéndose al hijo de Michael, subdirector de Pulse.

—Lo dudo; es ambicioso, pero se ha convertido en un pedazo de pan desde que se casó con Erika —replicó Finola—. No puedo creerme que Shane nos haya tomado la delantera —murmuró más para sí que otra cosa.

—Bueno, es tu hermano mellizo —apuntó Darien—. Es muy parecido a ti.

Fin suspiró.

—Sí, eso es verdad, somos igual de competitivos, lo cual hace que no pueda descartar por completo tu teoría de que Serena fuera una espía.

—No es una teoría; son hechos demostrados —le espetó Darien. Se levantó y dejó las gafas rotas sobre la mesa, junto al ramillete de tulipanes marchitos—. Tira estas flores por mí, ¿quieres?

Finola esbozó una sonrisa compasiva.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan romántico.

—Tan estúpido, querrás decir.

—No eres un estúpido; es sólo que esa chica ha resultado ser mejor actriz de lo que hubiéramos podido imaginar.

Darien asintió y bajó la vista a las gafas.

—Sí, hasta llevaba disfraz.

Finola las miró también, pensativa.

—Me pregunto por qué querría ocultar sus ojos.

—Porque los ojos dicen la verdad, Fin. No sé cómo no me di cuenta desde el principio que era una embustera, una farsante.

Finola tiró las gafas y las flores a la papelera y le dedicó otra sonrisa amable.

—No dejes que esto te amargue, Darien. En el amor unas veces se gana y otras se pierde —le dijo.

—Darien nunca ha sentido nada por mí.

Aquella voz que había creído que nunca volvería a escuchar hizo a Darien volverse. Serena estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con el cabello suelto y fuego en la mirada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo que hablar con Fin.

—Fin no tiene nada que decirte —replicó Darien.

—Pues yo sí tengo algo que decirle a ella —insistió Serena—. Y creo que al menos me merezco la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Llamaré a seguridad, Fin —masculló Darien.

—No, espera —le dijo Finola, poniéndose de PIE para rodear su escritorio—. Quiero oír lo que tiene que decir.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena—. Por fin hay alguien dispuesto a dejar que me explique.

—Te dejaré que te expliques, pero no quiero mentiras —le advirtió Finola muy seria.

—No voy a mentirte, Fin, pero necesito hablar contigo a solas —le pidió Serena.

—No —replicó Finola—. Darien es el subdirector de la revista, y creo que dadas las circunstancias también tiene derecho a oír esa explicación.

—Se trata de algo privado, entre tú y yo —le dijo Serena dando un paso hacia ella—; no sé si querrás que alguien más lo sepa.

Finola la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Darien miró a Finola con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué cuántos años tenía? ¿A qué diablos venía esa pregunta?

A Serena, sin embargo, no pareció extrañarle la pregunta, sino que dio otro paso hacia ella y respondió:

—Veintitrés.

Finola se tapó la boca con una mano, y al volver la cabeza hacia Serena, Darien vio que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces oyó un sollozo a su lado y vio que Fin también estaba llorando. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Encontré... una carta en el archivador —dijo Serena con voz entrecortada—. Sólo puedo decir que espero que estés buscándome porque querías conocerme

—Oh, Dios mío... —murmuró Finola—. Eres tú... Eres tú... ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta hasta ahora?

Las dos mujeres se lanzaron a los brazos de la otra y de los labios de Finola escapó un gemido ahogado.

—No sabía si debía decírtelo —sollozó Serena temblando.

—No puedes imaginarte cuántas veces he soñado con este momento —dijo Finola en un susurro.

Darien no entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Por qué estaban llorando? ¿Y por qué estaban abrazándose? Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Os importaría decirme de qué va todo esto?

Manteniendo un brazo en torno a Serena, Finola se volvió hacia él. Las lágrimas le habían estropeado el maquillaje, y le temblaban los labios.

—Serena es mi hija; la hija a la que tuve que dar en adopción cuando tenía quince años.

¿Su hija? ¿Qué…?

Serena lo miró a los ojos, y de pronto Darien vio lo que no había sido capaz de ver en todos esos meses: el parecido entre ambas era innegable. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Trató de hallar algo que decir, una manera de disculparse, pero estaba demasiado aturdido.

Lo que Serena le había estado ocultando era su verdadera identidad, y por un buen motivo. Él, en cambio, como un estúpido, había pensado lo peor.

—Os dejaré a solas —fue lo único que acertó a decir—. Estoy seguro de que tendréis mucho que hablar.

Finola se volvió para abrazar de nuevo a Serena, y cuando fue a cerrar la puerta al salir, Darien vio en los ojos de ésta que no lo perdonaría por no haber confiado en ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Finola no quería soltar a Serena. Cada vez que ésta se apartaba un poco para decir algo, la atraía de nuevo hacia sí con un sollozo de incredulidad y alegría.

Serena sentía lo mismo. La verdad al fin había salido a la luz. No más secretos, ni mentiras, ni preguntarse qué pasaría, ni temer cómo reaccionaría Finola cuando supiera que era su hija.

Fin le puso las manos en los hombros y se echó hacia atrás para mirarla una vez más.

—No hay duda de que eres una Chiba —dijo riéndose suavemente—. Dios, ¿cómo he podido no darme cuenta en todos estos meses?

—Bueno, supongo que en parte porque yo hice todo lo posible para que no lo averiguaras —admitió Serena, avergonzada por lo tonta que había sido.

— ¿Por qué, Serena? —Le preguntó Finola mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Por qué has esperado todo este tiempo? ¿Cuándo supiste que era tu madre? —inquirió. Y entonces, como si de pronto hubiese caído en la cuenta se llevó una mano a los labios y nuevas lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos—. Oh, Dios mío... Viniste a Nueva York sólo para conocerme, ¿no es verdad?

—Perdóname —murmuró Serena.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿por querer conocerme? —Replicó Finola con una sonrisa—. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo encontrarte, Serena... desde que tuve la edad suficiente para escapar al control de mi padre.

— ¿Tu padre? —repitió Serena. Una imagen de Patrick Chiba acudió a su mente. Sólo lo había visto una vez en la empresa, y a bastante distancia—. ¿Él lo sabía?, ¿y no quería que me encontraras?

Finola cerró los ojos un momento y exhaló un suspiro.

—Hay muchas cosas que debo contarte, Serena, cosas que no sabes. Tenemos que recuperar veintitrés años —le dijo—. Dios, todavía no puedo creerme que te tenga aquí, conmigo. Eres tan bonita, tan dulce, y tan lista.

Serena se rió, algo azorada.

—Me parece que no estás siendo muy objetiva.

—Ya lo creo que sí; y además estoy muy orgullosa de tenerte por hija.

—Y yo de que seas mi madre —dijo Serena, capaz finalmente de mirarla a los ojos y llamarla así—. Creo que eres una mujer increíble.

Finola tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Por la madre Tarsisius.

— ¿Cómo?

—La superiora del convento de Santa Theresa. Fue ella quien me dio tu nombre. Conseguí el teléfono por esa página web en la que te inscribiste. Además, sabía que había nacido en un convento de Canadá, así que... Me lo dijo mi madre... bueno, mi madre adoptiva... antes de fallecer hace tres años.

—Oh, Serena, cuánto lo siento —murmuró Finola acariciándole la mejilla—. ¿Estabas muy unida a ella?

Serena asintió.

—También lo estoy a mi padre adoptivo. Vive en un rancho, cerca de Colorado Springs.

—Un rancho... —repitió Finola con una sonrisa—. Vaya, así que eres una vaquera. ¿Sabes montar a caballo?

Serena asintió.

—Mi padre me enseñó. Mi padre adoptivo, quiero decir —añadió vacilante.

Finola tomó una mano de Serena entre las suyas y la miró con cariño.

—Escucha, Serena: no tienes por qué hacer esa distinción. Son tus padres porque te han criado y puedo decir que han hecho una labor magnífica. Siempre les estaré muy agradecida.

Serena sintió que las lágrimas volvían a aflorar a sus ojos.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar una caja de pañuelos —dijo riéndose.

—Y tiempo, mucho tiempo para hablar —asintió Finola con la voz quebrada por la emoción—. Quiero poder hablar a solas contigo durante horas sin que nos interrumpa nadie.

Justo en ese momento, sin embargo, llamaron a la puerta, y Chloe asomó la cabeza. Como era de esperar, se quedó perpleja al verlas abrazadas la una a la otra en medio de la habitación.

— ¿Estáis bien?

Serena se puso tensa, preguntándose si Finola querría que otras personas supieran que tenía una hija.

—Estamos maravillosamente —le dijo Finola—. Pero Chloe, necesito que me hagas un favor.

Chloe abrió un poco más la puerta y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Habéis estado llorando?

—Nos hemos emocionado un poco, supongo —dijo Finola con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia su secretaria—. Quiero que canceles todas las citas que tenía para el resto de la semana.

Chloe la miró como si estuviese pensando que su jefa se había vuelto loca.

— ¿Hablas en serio? Tienes unas cuantas reuniones importantes esta semana, incluyendo una con tu padre.

—Por mí, mi padre puede tirarse de lo alto del edificio. Me merezco unos días libres; me los debe. De hecho me debe veintitrés años.

Chloe, lógicamente, no entendió eso último.

—Además, Darien puede encargarse de todo durante unos días —añadió Finola.

Chloe parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo; si tú lo dices...

—Serena y yo vamos a tomarnos el día libre. Si alguien pregunta por mí, di que he salido por asuntos personales y que no quiero que me llamen al móvil ni que molesten bajo ningún concepto.

Chloe volvió a asentir, perpleja, e iba a salir del despacho cuando se detuvo y se volvió para preguntarle a Finola:

— ¿Quieres que le diga todo esto a Darien antes de que os vayáis?

Finola abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla y miró a Serena.

—Imagino que querrás hablar tú con él.

Serena no sabía qué responder. ¿Serviría de algo que hablase con Darien? En ese momento recordó las palabras que le había oído pronunciar al entrar en el despacho de Finola, diciéndole que únicamente la había invitado a salir porque sospechaba de ella. Darien nunca había confiado en ella, y como él había dicho, el amor iba ligado a la confianza.

—No, no quiero hablar con él —respondió quedamente.

—Pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo... si no te importa.

Serena se volvió y lo vio de pie, en el umbral de la puerta, junto a Chloe.

Darien nunca había visto llorar a Finola, y todavía no acababa de creerse que lo que acababa de ocurrir fuese verdad.

—Ve y habla con él —le dijo a Serena señalándole con la cabeza la sala de juntas adyacente a su despacho—. Deberías hablar con él antes de que nos vayamos.

Darien le lanzó una mirada de gratitud a Finola cuando Serena se dirigió hacia allí en silencio. La siguió, y después de cerrar la puerta tras de sí y volverse, vio que Serena había ido hasta el amplio ventanal y se había quedado allí de pie, de espaldas a él.

¿Por dónde podría empezar?, ¿qué podría decir? Teniendo como tenía cuatro hermanas, decidió que debía ser directo y sincero.

—Perdóname, Serena.

La joven no se volvió.

— ¿Qué quieres exactamente qué te perdone, Darien? ¿Qué me hicieras creer que estabas interesado en mí cuando en realidad estabas tratando de seducirme para sonsacarme? ¿Qué me juzgaras y me condenaras cuando no tenías motivos de peso? ¿O que me amenazaras con llamar a seguridad cuando le pedí a Fin que me dejase explicarme?

Finalmente se giró hacia él, y la expresión dolida de sus ojos se le clavó como un cuchillo a Darien.

—Por todo lo que has dicho —murmuró—. Debería haber confiado en ti... y no es cierto que te pidiera salir sólo porque sospechara de ti.

Serena apartó la mirada y no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —inquirió Darien acercándose a ella.

—Porque Fin tenía derecho a saberlo primero —replicó Serena—. Aunque de todos modos dudo que me hubieses creído —añadió cruzándose de brazos—. Durante todos estos meses he estado intentando reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Fin, de cómo...

No terminó la frase porque se le quebró la voz por la emoción. Darien le puso las manos en los hombros con el propósito de calmarla, pero lo único que consiguió con ello fue que Serena se pusiera tensa al instante.

— ¿Cómo supiste que era tu madre? —le preguntó.

—Fin se había inscrito en una página web para hijos adoptados que buscan a sus madres biológicas.

— ¿Y viniste aquí sólo para conocerla?

Serena se apartó de él.

—Quería verla con mis propios ojos, ver qué clase de mujer era, y averiguar si ella querría conocerme también a mí. Por eso envié mi currículum aquí; no porque nadie me hubiese enviado para espiaros.

—Pero si eso es así... ¿por qué la evitabas entonces?

—Ya te lo he dicho; porque tenía miedo a que me rechazara, y porque no estaba preparada, y porque estaba segura de que con sólo mirarme se daría cuenta de que era su hija.

Darien la miró largamente. Todavía no podía creerse que no hubiese apreciado el parecido entre ambas.

—Es curioso cómo a veces no eres capaz de ver algo aun cuando lo tienes delante de los ojos —murmuró.

Serena se quedó callada, observándolo en silencio.

—Me has hecho mucho daño, Darien —le dijo finalmente.

Darien sintió de nuevo una punzada de culpabilidad. Se sentía fatal.

—Lo sé. Lo sé y lo siento muchísimo, Serena. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Durante unos segundos que a Darien se le hicieron eternos, Serena permaneció en silencio de nuevo.

—Puedo perdonarte, Darien, e incluso puedo entender por qué pensaste de mí lo que pensaste.

Darien alargó una mano para tocarla, pero Serena dio un paso atrás.

—Pero esto me ha abierto los ojos y me ha hecho ver la clase de hombre que eres en realidad —añadió Serena, mirándolo con dureza.

—No. No, Serena, te equivocas. Yo sólo...

Ella alzó una mano para interrumpirlo.

—Hiciste lo que creíste que era correcto. Pusiste por delante los intereses de la revista, y eso es admirable, pero fuiste capaz de hacer el amor conmigo aun cuando dudabas de mí.

—No, espera, Serena, eso no es así. Yo sí confiaba en ti, pero aquel día, cuando te oí hablando por teléfono... cuando te oí decir esas cosas... Y al ver que no querías decirme la verdad... en fin, todo encajaba.

—Pues a mí lo que estás diciendo no me encaja en absoluto.

—Serena... —le suplicó él rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para atraerla hacia sí—. Por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Serena se apartó de él.

—Lo siento, Darien, pero he esperado demasiado tiempo a que llegara este día y no voy a dejar que nada me lo arruine.

Y dicho eso regresó al despacho de Finola, cerrando detrás de ella.

Darien cerró los ojos. Para ser un hombre que detestaba cometer errores, había cometido el mayor de toda su vida.

Sentada junto a Finola en el salón de su apartamento, Serena dejó su copa de jerez sobre la mesita que había frente a ellas, y admiró en silencio el impresionante panorama nocturno de la ciudad que se veía a través del enorme ventanal.

Durante la cena no habían parado de hablar... y eso a pesar de que aún no habían tratado algunos de los temas más importantes, como quién era su padre, o por qué Finola había decidido darla en adopción.

Finola parecía verdaderamente querer recobrar todos los momentos que se había perdido de la vida de Serena: a qué edad había dado sus primeros pasos; cuándo había empezado a hablar; cómo habían sido sus años de instituto; como había sido para ella crecer en un rancho...

En ese momento, sin embargo, Finola se mostró por fin dispuesta a compartir un poco más de sí misma con ella.

—Siempre pensé que si te encontrase quizá sería capaz de perdonar a mis padres —le confesó.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Inquirió Serena—. ¿Cómo te...? —quería preguntarle cómo se había quedado embarazada, pero no sabía si Finola querría halar de eso, o de su padre, aunque ansiaba saber algo de él—. ¿Por qué decidiste darme en adopción?

Finola suspiró.

—No fui yo quien tomó esa decisión, cariño. Tenía quince años y era la hija del hombre más controlador e intimidante que puedas imaginar, y de una mujer que no se atrevía a contrariarle —le explicó—. Eso sin contar con que era una Chiba y... en fin, ya sabes: los Chiba tenemos una reputación que debemos proteger a toda costa —añadió con ironía.

A Serena se le encogió el corazón al imaginar lo asustada que debió haberse sentido Finola en aquella situación.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

—No fue culpa tuya —replicó Finola acariciándole el cabello.

— ¿Y mi padre? —se decidió por fin a preguntar Serena.

—Se llamaba Sebastian Deveraux —dijo Finola—. Y sí, estaba enamorada de él —añadió antes de que Serena pudiera preguntar—. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que podía saber del amor una chiquilla de quince años.

—Sebastian Deveraux... —repitió Serena—. Me gusta como suena.

Finola se rió suavemente.

—Era muy guapo, y siempre me hacía reír.

— ¿Era? ¿Qué ha sido de él?

—Murió unos cinco años después de que nacieras —contestó Finola poniendo una mano sobre la de Serena—. Cuando mis padres descubrieron que estaba embarazada no me dejaron volver a verlo. La familia de él también era gente importante, y lo mandaron a una academia militar para alejarlo de mí. Eso fue poco después de que mis padres me enviarán a mí a un «internado» para que acabara allí mis estudios, lo cual como sabes no era más que un eufemismo para referirse al convento de Santa Teresa, donde te tuve a ti.

— ¿Pensaste... pensaste aunque sólo fuera por un momento en quedarte conmigo? —inquirió Serena.

—Oh, Dios, si tú supieras... —le dijo Finola con la voz quebrada por la emoción antes de abrazarla—. No olvidaré aquel día mientras viva. Esa mujer... esa horrible monja que se llevó a mi bebé —murmuró estremeciéndose y abrazando a Serena con más fuerza—. Ni siquiera me dejaron tomarte en brazos un segundo. Pero la enfermera me dijo «has tenido a una niñita preciosa», y me he repetido esas palabras un millón de veces, diciéndome que en algún lugar había una niñita preciosa a la que tenía que encontrar.

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de los labios de Serena.

—Claro que si aquella monja se te llevó tan deprisa fue porque habían recibido instrucciones de mi padre —continuó Finola—. Les dijo que no me dejaran siquiera tomarte en brazos. Lo odié por obligarme a darte en adopción, y odié a mi madre por dejarle que lo hiciera.

—Oh, Fin.

Finola sacudió la cabeza.

—Cualquiera pensaría que una mujer que había tenido varios hijos, como ella, se habría mostrado más compasiva.

Serena se preguntó si sus abuelos se negarían a aceptarla, si querrían que volviese a desaparecer de sus vidas.

En ese momento llamaron al timbre, sorprendiéndolas a ambas.

— ¿No te avisa el portero antes de dejar que suba alguien? —le preguntó Serena.

—No si quien viene a visitarme vive en el edificio —respondió Finola poniéndose de pie para ir a abrir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Prepárate, Serena. Voy a presentarte como la Chiba que eres —le dijo Finola mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. ¿Eres tú, Shane?

—Fin, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó la voz de su hermano gemelo desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de la oficina de repente? Chloe me dijo que...

Finola abrió la puerta y lo cortó en mitad de frase con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué te dijo Chloe?

Shane la miró aturdido y luego a Serena.

—Así que es cierto que os habíais ido juntas —dijo volviendo a fijar la vista en su hermana—. Chloe me dijo que habíais estado llorando y que estabais muy raras.

—Eran lágrimas de alegría —le respondió Finola—. Ven —le dijo tomándolo del brazo para hacerlo entrar—. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Serena se puso en pie lentamente. Había visto a Shane Chiba en EPH, pero nunca había hablado con él. Había pensado que se le pasarían los nervios una vez le hubiese revelado su verdadera identidad a Finola, pero la idea de tener que ser presentada al resto del numeroso clan Chiba, sin saber cómo reaccionarían, la hizo sentirse ansiosa de nuevo.

—Shane, te presento a Serena Tsukino.

Shane miró a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese pensando que se había vuelto, loca, pero luego saludó a Serena con un asentimiento de cabeza y le tendió la mano.

—Creo que ya nos conocemos —murmuró—. ¿No eres una de las becarias de Charisma?

Serena inspiró profundamente y le estrechó la mano.

—Sí... entre otras cosas.

—Shane, mírala bien —le dijo Finola.

Su hermano gemelo volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero miró a Serena con detenimiento.

—Y ahora mírala a ella y mírame a mí —dijo Finola poniéndose junto a Serena y pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. ¿Adivinas quién es esta chica?

Shane resopló contrariado y las miró a ambas para de pronto dar un paso atrás boquiabierto.

—Virgen santa... ¿No me digas que es...?

Finola apretó el hombro de Serena.

—Sí, Shane, es ella —asintió llena de emoción.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su hermano.

—Oh, Dios mío... —murmuró con incredulidad, agarrando a Finola del brazo—. ¡La has encontrado, Fin; la has encontrado! —exclamó entre risas.

—En realidad ha sido ella la que me ha encontrado —aclaró Finola.

Shane sorprendió a Serena dándole un efusivo abrazo y volvió a reírse.

—Dios, todavía no puedo creérmelo.

Al igual que Finola tenía un millón de preguntas, y al igual que ella la hizo sentirse verdaderamente como un miembro más de la familia. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría, sin embargo, el resto del clan?

Cuando les preguntó por sus abuelos, Shane y Finola cruzaron una mirada que preocupó a Serena.

—Decídmelo sin rodeos —les pidió cuando estuvieron sentados los tres—. ¿Cómo pensáis que reaccionarán?

Finola se cruzó de brazos.

—Me da igual lo que opinen ninguno de los dos. Te apartaron de mi lado y... Bueno, fue nuestro padre quien lo hizo; nuestra madre simplemente se lo permitió.

Shane puso una mano en el hombro de hermana.

—Pero han pasado tantos años, Fin... No quiero creer que nuestro padre vaya a ser tan mezquino como para no aceptar a Serena.

Finola lo miró como diciéndole que pusiera los pies en el suelo.

—Es de Patrick Chiba de quien estamos hablando, Shane, de un hombre que tiene que tener siempre el control y al que lo único que le importa es el buen nombre de la familia.

—¿Creéis que me rechazará sin siquiera intentar conocerme? —inquirió Serena muy seria—. ¿Y vuestra madre también?

Shane sacudió la cabeza.

—Nuestra madre no tiene esa forma de ser, aunque como dice Fin no le llevará la contraria a nuestro padre si él se niega en redondo a tener trato contigo.

—De cualquier modo no quiero que te preocupes, Serena —le dijo Finola—. No voy a permitir que nadie te desprecie ni que te ninguneen. O tendrán que vérselas conmigo.

—Y conmigo —dijo Shane poniéndose de pie—. De hecho creo que esto se merece una celebración.

Fin lo miró curiosa.

— ¿Una celebración?

—Una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Serena a nuestra familia. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que los Chiba dejemos a un lado la rivalidad que hay entre nosotros para calzarnos los zapatos de baile.

— ¿Los zapatos de baile? —repitió Serena riendo.

—Exacto —asintió Shane—: baile, champán, una cena de gala... Este es todo un acontecimiento en la historia de la familia Chiba; igual que una boda o un nacimiento.

— ¡Oh, Shane! —exclamó Finola entusiasmada—. Me parece una idea maravillosa.

Shane se puso en cuclillas frente a Serena.

— ¿Sabes, Serena?, hemos perdido a unos cuantos miembros a lo largo de los años —le dijo lanzando una mirada triste a su hermana—. Hace quince años nuestro hermano Stephen y su esposa murieron en un accidente de avión, y desde entonces ha habido un vacío que nada ha podido llenar.

—Y también en el corazón de nuestra madre —añadió Finola en un tono quedo.

—Por eso... ¿qué mejor ocasión para celebrar que haber encontrado a alguien que nos faltaba? —continuó Shane, tomando la mano de Serena para apretársela suavemente—. Quiero hacer esto por ti, Serena. ¿Me dejarás organizar esa fiesta en tu honor para que todo el mundo sepa que te damos la bienvenida a la familia?

Serena parpadeó y miró a Finola, por cuyas mejillas rodaban incesantes lágrimas de emoción.

—No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy —murmuró Serena.

—No, Serena, la afortunada soy yo —replicó Finola dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Tendremos que hacer una lista de invitados —dijo Shane—: toda la familia, amigos, los miembros directivos de cada revista...

—No —lo interrumpió Serena antes de poder contenerse. Cuando Shane y Finola la miraron extrañados añadió—: Creo que al ser algo personal con la familia y los amigos ya es bastante, ¿no?

—Pero es que la mayoría de nuestros amigos están relacionados con EPH de un modo u otro —le dijo Shane.

Finola acarició la mejilla de Serena y le preguntó:

— ¿Es por Darien, cariño?

Por un instante Serena había olvidado que Finola sabía que había habido algo entre Darien y ella. Shane, sin embargo, ignoraba por completo que había tenido un romance con el subdirector de la revista.

Un romance, sí. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo único que había sido. Si Darien la amase habría confiado en ella.

— ¿Sabes, Serena?, algo me dice que Darien se debe haber dado cuenta ya de lo idiota que ha sido, y que estará dándose de cabezazos contra la pared.

Aquella idea hizo a Serena sentirse un poco mejor.

—Sí, supongo que ya ha tenido bastante castigo —contestó, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. De acuerdo, añádelo a la lista, tío Shane.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

— ¿Dónde guardas la llave del «Armario»? —le preguntó Serena a Mina por el móvil en voz baja.

La redacción estaba desierta a esas horas, y más siendo domingo, pero si el guarda de seguridad la pillara haciendo lo que iba a hacer sería un poco difícil explicarse y que la creyera.

— ¿Serena? —Respondió la voz soñolienta de su amiga al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué hora es?

Serena había pasado la noche del viernes en casa de Finola, y también el sábado entero, y parte de ese día. Esa mañana había hecho dos llamadas, una a su padre y otra a Mina, para contarles lo ocurrido. Los dos se habían mostrado muy felices por ella, y Mina además la había acribillado a preguntas.

—Son las once y cuarto y estoy en la oficina —le contestó—. Salí de casa de Fin sobre las ocho, e iba para allá, pero me acordé de que no había acabado el proyecto que me había encargado Scarlet, y decidí venirme a la redacción para terminarlo.

— ¿En domingo? ¿Y por qué no lo has dejado para mañana que es lunes?

Serena la oyó moviéndose en la cama, seguramente para alargar la mano y encender la mesita de noche.

—Porque como te dije Fin y yo vamos a tomarnos la semana libre y quería dejar esto listo por si Scarlet lo necesita. No quería tener que venir entre semana para acabarlo.

La verdad era que no se sentía preparada para volver a ver a Darien.

—Serena... eres la hija de la directora —le recordó Mina—. Estoy segura de que Scarlet, que además de ser tu jefa es también tu prima, te habría dejado terminarlo la semana próxima.

—Mina, no digas eso —la reprendió Serena—. Sigo siendo la misma aunque sea la hija de la directora y prima de mi jefa. No quiero privilegios de ningún tipo.

—De todos modos eres demasiado responsable. Seguro que podía esperar unos días —insistió Mina—. ¿Y para qué quieres la llave del «Armario»?

—Necesito un vestido de noche para esa fiesta que te dije que van a dar en mi honor y...

—A la que espero esté invitada —la interrumpió Mina.

—Pues claro que estás invitada, boba. Eres mi mejor amiga —contestó Serena—. El caso es que he pensado en ese traje verde pastel, el de Oscar de la Renta...

—Oooh... Ese vestido es increíble —dijo Mina, ya más despierta—. Y te quedaría perfecto.

—Fin me ha dado permiso para tomarlo prestado para ese día, y me he dicho que ya que estaba aquí podía aprovechar para llevármelo a casa—le explicó Serena—. Bueno, ¿dónde tienes la llave? Está todo a oscuras y da un poco de miedo.

—Abre el último cajón de mi escritorio.

Serena alargó la mano y lo abrió.

—Mete la mano hasta el fondo. Debajo de unos papeles debe haber un monedero de cuero. Ahí es donde la guardo —le indicó Mina.

—Estupendo; la tengo; gracias.

—No hay de qué —contestó su amiga—. Por cierto, he estado limpiando el apartamento.

Serena frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose a qué venía de pronto ese cambio de tema.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarme otra compañera de piso ahora que eres una Chiba y...

—Para ya, Mina; no voy a irme a ninguna parte —la cortó Serena. Le pareció oír un ruido y se quedó un momento escuchando, pero se dijo que debía haberlo imaginado—. Vuelve a dormirte, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana hablamos.

Colgó, guardó el móvil en el bolso, y entró en el «Armario». Encendió únicamente la luz que había al fondo, tras las cortinas del pequeño habitáculo que hacía las veces de vestidor.

No quería llamar la atención del guarda de seguridad. Sería un poco difícil convencerlo de que la directora de la revista era su madre y que le había dado permiso para tomar prestado aquel caro vestido en una fiesta que iba a celebrarse en su honor.

Se acercó de puntillas a los enormes percheros con ruedas que había en el centro de la habitación, y fue hasta el extremo, donde sabía que estaba el vestido que buscaba.

Como si fuera algo sagrado, bajo la cremallera de la bolsa negra que lo protegía del polvo, y como las otras veces que lo había contemplado, se quedó sin aliento.

La parte de arriba del vestido era muy simple: una pieza de seda de un color verde pastel, entallada y con finos tirantes de espagueti, pero la falda era una obra de arte formada por unas veinte capas de volantes de tul de un color similar que caían como en cascada.

Aquel hombre era un genio. ¿Qué otro nombre podría haberle puesto a su caballo sino Oscar? De hecho, si algún día tenía un hijo, quizá lo llamara también Óscar.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, decidió probárselo.

Se quitó los vaqueros y la camiseta que Finola le había prestado, luego el sujetador, pero cuando bajó la vista a sus braguitas de algodón se dijo que debería quitárselas también. Sería un sacrilegio llevar una ropa interior tan vulgar debajo de un Oscar de la Renta. Completamente desnuda, fue de puntillas al rincón donde estaban apiladas las cajas de lencería, y sacó de una de ellas un tanga de seda y encaje color melocotón que sólo había fotografiado sobre una mesa para un especial que habían hecho ese mes sobre lencería de fantasía.

Se lo puso, y luego se puso encima el vestido, dejando escapar una risita cuando los volantes le hicieron cosquillas en las piernas.

Estaba hecho para una modelo, naturalmente, así que a ella la falda le llegaba casi a los pies, pero eso tenía arreglo. Rebuscó entre las docenas de pares de zapatos, y se calzó unas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto.

Impaciente por ver el resultado, fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde había, atornillado a la pared, un espejo enorme con tres cuerpos para poder verse desde todos los ángulos.

Serena se colocó delante y sonrió como una tonta antes de girar sobre sí misma para probar el vuelo de la falda.

—Te amo, Oscar de la Renta —murmuró, sonriendo de nuevo a su reflejo.

Sin duda era el vestido perfecto para la fiesta. Y cuando Darien la viese con él no podría quitarle los ojos de encima, se dijo mientras se soltaba el cabello. «La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío».

Se quedaría tan embelesado cuando la viese, que le pediría que bailara con él. La sola idea de bailar con Darien la hizo estremecerse de la cabeza a los pies. Imaginó sus fuertes manos en su cintura, sus ojos mirándose en los de ella... y al acabar el baile se inclinaría hacia ella y tomaría sus labios en un beso sensual que...

Serena detuvo sus pensamientos y se llevó ambas manos a los labios al tiempo que de ellos escapaba un sollozo. Lo echaba tanto de menos...

— ¿Me habré equivocado al apartarlo de mi lado? —Se preguntó en un susurro, mirándose en el espejo—. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin él cuando lo amo?

— ¿Estás segura?

Serena emitió un gemido ahogado al ver en el espejo el reflejo de Darien, de pie en el umbral de la puerta entreabierta. Se giró hacia él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Darien se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

—Escuchar cómo adoras a tu dios, Oscar de la Renta —murmuró él recorriendo su figura con ojos hambrientos—... y disfrutando de la vista.

Serena lo miró con dureza.

—No hace falta que llames a seguridad; Fin me ha dado permiso para tomarlo prestado.

—No te he acusado de nada —le dijo él sin dejar de mirarla.

De pronto a Serena le pareció que la temperatura había subido varios grados en la habitación.

—Ese vestido... —murmuró Darien lentamente—... es como si lo hubiesen hecho pensando en ti.

—Gracias —respondió Serena con indiferencia, alisando una arruga imaginaria del vestido.

Por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo, estaba mirando a Darien, incapaz de ignorar el modo en que se marcaban todos sus músculos bajo la camiseta negra y los gastados vaqueros que llevaba.

—De modo que no puedes vivir sin él; y lo amas.

—Estaba hablando de mi caballo —se apresuró a decir ella—, y tú pareces tener una tendencia un tanto insana a escuchar tras las puertas.

—Vi que salía luz por debajo de la puerta Y vine a ver quién había aquí.

— ¿Y tú, qué estás haciendo aquí, si se puede saber?

—Trabajando.

— ¿Un domingo a las once de la noche?

—Mi fin de semana ha sido un infierno, así que esta tarde decidí venir a la oficina para ocuparme en algo y no pensar.

Serena enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Un infierno? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Desde el viernes no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, Serena —le dijo él quedamente—. Me siento fatal.

¿Y ahora pretendía que sintiera lástima de él, después de como la había tratado?

—Lo superarás —le dijo con la confianza en sí misma que le daba aquel vestido, y el saber que Darien estaba devorándola con los ojos.

— ¿Eso crees? —murmuró Darien, yendo hacia ella.

Tenía que parar aquello antes de que perdiera la cabeza, se dijo Serena.

—Sí; y pronto te olvidarás de mí.

La suave luz del vestidor iluminó el rostro de Darien, y Serena vio que estaba sin afeitar. «Mi fin de semana ha sido un infierno»... ¿Llevaría desde el viernes sin afeitarse?

—No quiero olvidarte, Serena.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces? —le preguntó, empleando un tono provocativo sin saber por qué.

Debía ser cosa del vestido.

—A ti.

—Darien...

El nombre había cruzado sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo, pero apenas había oído su voz con el corazón retumbándole como le estaba retumbando en los oídos.

—Serena... —murmuró Darien extendiendo las manos hacia ella.

La asió por la cintura, y con un cuidado exquisito, como si fuese una figura de porcelana, la hizo girarse hacia el espejo.

Serena lo vio inclinar la cabeza para besar su hombro desnudo.

—He cometido el peor error de mi vida —le susurró, deslizando un dedo por debajo del fino tirante—, y quiero enmendarlo.

Serena se estremeció por dentro. ¿No estaba furiosa con él?, ¿no le había roto el corazón? Intentó avivar la ira y el resentimiento en su interior, pero no lo logró.

—Escúchame, Serena, por favor —le suplicó Darien, mirándola a los ojos en el espejo—. Lo siento muchísimo; siento haberte hecho daño. Haré lo que sea para que me perdones, para que me des otra oportunidad. No quiero perderte.

A Serena se le encogió al corazón al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos grises.

—No quiero olvidarte, Serena —repitió Darien acariciándole suavemente los brazos antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros—. No puedo olvidarte.

Bajó un tirante, y cuando hizo lo mismo con el otro, el cuerpo del vestido se deslizó une cuantos centímetros.

—No voy a parar... a menos que tú me lo pidas —le susurró bajándole un poco más el vestido.

La parte superior de los senos de Serena quedó al descubierto, y sus pezones se endurecieron, marcándose bajo la seda.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de Darien, y de pronto el vestido cayó al suelo. Al frente, a la derecha, y a la izquierda podía ver el reflejo de su cuerpo, cubierto sólo por el tanga y con una nube vaporosa de color verde a sus pies.

Las fuertes manos de Darien se cerraron sobre sus senos, arrancando un gemido ahogado de los labios de Serena y provocando una ola de calor húmedo entre sus piernas. Darien los masajeó y tiró suavemente de los pezones, y la joven sintió que las rodillas le flaqueaban.

Luego las manos de Darien fueron bajando y al llegar a su estómago la atrajo más hacia sí para que Serena pudiera notar lo excitado que estaba.

Cuando Darien llegó al pequeño triángulo de seda y encaje que cubría la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, Serena no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observar fascinada el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

Los dedos de una mano se deslizaron por debajo del encaje para acariciarla, y un cosquilleo eléctrico recorrió sus muslos.

Luego, sin embargo, se detuvieron y salieron de nuevo del minúsculo tanga, pero sólo para bajárselo un poco, dejando al descubierto los rizos de su pubis. Con la respiración entrecortada por el deseo, Darien introdujo un dedo entre sus húmedos pliegues. Serena gimió extasiada y empujó las caderas contra su mano.

La boca de Darien se cerró sobre el hueco de su cuello, y comenzó a succionar suavemente, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que marcaba su dedo.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Serena —le susurró Darien—. Deja que vuelva a hacerte el amor una vez más.

Serena cerró los ojos y asintió, incapaz de articular palabra.

Darien la levantó por las caderas y apartó el vestido con un pie. Luego, depositando a Serena de nuevo en el suelo, hizo que se diera la vuelta y la empujó contra el espejo.

Serena no se preocupó por el vestido, ni porque el guarda de seguridad los sorprendiese allí, practicando el sexo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

Sin darle un momento de respiro, Darien inclinó la cabeza y tomó sus labios en un beso apasionado.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti en todo el fin de semana —le susurró, recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las manos.

—Darien... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que hagamos esto?

—Nunca he estado tan seguro de nada —le respondió él mirándola a los ojos—. En mi vida he cometido muchos errores, pero esto no lo es.

Quizá al día siguiente los dos pensarían que sí lo había sido, pero Serena se limitó a suspirar y cerró los ojos.

Darien la besó de nuevo, después en el cuello, bajó hacia sus senos... y Serena giró el rostro para verlo en el espejo. Era lo más erótico que habría podido imaginar en toda su vida.

Los labios de Darien habían alcanzado ya la cara interna de sus muslos. Le bajó entonces el tanga, y se lo sacó cuidadosamente sin descalzarla.

—Las sandalias las dejaremos —le dijo levantando la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa traviesa.

Cuando se puso de pie le puso las manos en la cintura y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—No, decididamente no es un error —murmuró.

— ¿Estás seguro? Quizá te equivoques.

—Esta vez... no me equivoco —replicó Darien con voz ronca entre beso y beso.

Serena le tiró del dobladillo de la camiseta, y Darien no se hizo de rogar. Se apartó de ella un momento y se la sacó por la cabeza, para arrojarla después a un lado. Serena pasó ambas manos por su ancho tórax mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones, y Darien apenas tardó diez segundos en quitarse los vaqueros y los calzoncillos y ponerse un preservativo.

Más que dispuesto, deslizó su miembro erecto entre las piernas de Serena y la empujó contra el espejo.

La besó de nuevo, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, en el preciso instante en que la penetró. Serena se agarró a sus hombros y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas.

Darien se introdujo hasta el fondo, y comenzó a moverse. Serena jadeaba su nombre con cada embestida y Darien giró su rostro con la barbilla hacia el espejo.

—Míranos, Serena —le susurró.

La joven emitió un gemido ahogado, y admiró la belleza de aquella imagen, de sus cuerpos sudorosos, abrazados el uno al otro.

Justo en ese momento alcanzó el orgasmo, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento, pero volvió a abrirlos a tiempo para ver a Darien apretar los dientes y abandonarse luego al placer con un intenso gemido.

Agotado, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos, y Serena vio cómo sus labios pronunciaban dos palabras; las mismas palabras que estaba pronunciando ella para sus adentros: «Te quiero».

Sin embargo, Darien no sabía que ella lo había visto pronunciarlas, y Serena decidió que sería mejor no decir nada. Si no se sentía preparado para decirlas en voz alta, ella no quería presionarlo, porque eso sí sería un error.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Serena marcó el número de teléfono de su padre tan pronto como hubo salido del metro. La semana se le había pasado volando entre el tiempo que había pasado haciendo cosas en compañía de Finola, y las largas y maravillosas noches que había pasado con Darien.

Ese viernes por la tarde, sin embargo, se había excusado con ambos porque necesitaba ir a su apartamento y prepararse para la fiesta de la noche siguiente.

Había creído imposible que con tan poco tiempo Shane consiguiera encontrar un lugar donde organizar un evento de la magnitud que quería celebrar, pero había subestimado las influencias y los contactos de los Chiba. A través de un conocido, Shane se había enterado de que por los nervios de última hora de una novia se había suspendido un banquete de bodas en el Waldorf—Astoria, y había aprovechado rápidamente para alquilar aquel salón que había quedado libre.

—Hola, papá —saludó a su padre cuando éste finalmente se puso al teléfono—. ¿Te acuerdas aún de mí?

—No sé, déjame pensar... —bromeó él—. ¿Eres esa chica rubia que vivía por aquí y se fue a la ciudad de Nueva York para buscar trabajo?

Serena se rió.

—Perdona que no te haya llamado en toda la semana, pero es que no he parado un momento —se disculpó mientras atravesaba un paso de cebra.

—Algo así me estaba imaginando yo. ¿Sigues tan contenta como la última vez que hablamos?

—Fin es maravillosa, papá. Nos entendemos tan bien... Hemos ido juntas de compras, al teatro... y puedo hablar de todo con ella.

—Me alegra oír eso, cariño. Bueno, ¿y cuándo vas a venir a hacerme una visita? Te echo de menos, Serena.

—Yo también a ti —respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Había llegado a su bloque, y se detuvo en los escalones de la entrada para sacar la llave del portal, sosteniendo el teléfono móvil entre el hombro y la oreja.

—Podría ir a pasar unos días al rancho el mes que viene. ¿Qué te parece?

—Sería estupendo —le contestó su padre—. Pon tú la fecha.

De pronto a Serena se le ocurrió una idea. Finola le había dicho justo esa misma tarde que quería conocer a su padre y así poder darle las gracias personalmente por que su esposa y él la hubieran cuidado como a su propia hija durante todos esos años.

—Oye, papá... ¿Te importaría que llevara a Finola cuando vaya? Me ha dicho que le gustaría conocerte.

Kenji Tsukino resopló.

— ¿Esa mujer de ciudad quiere venir a Colorado, a un rancho de ganado? ¿Sabe que por aquí no hay tiendas?

Serena reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa. ¿Podría ser que su padre se sintiese intimidado ante la idea de conocer a Finola?

—Estoy segura de que te caerá bien —le dijo—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos en el fin de semana del doce de octubre? Para esa fecha estaremos más libres de trabajo y podremos quedarnos desde el viernes hasta el martes.

—Por mí perfecto.

En cuanto Serena abrió y entró en el portal vio algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención; algo que había también por las escaleras, y que, al menos hasta donde ella alcanzaba a ver, llegaba al rellano del primer piso.

—Oh, Dios mío...

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió su padre.

—Lilas... —murmuró Serena.

— ¿Lilas?

Cada centímetro del suelo estaba alfombrado por pétalos de lilas, igual que los peldaños de la escalera.

—Oh, Darien... —murmuró llevándose una mano al pecho, sintiendo que el corazón iba a estallarle de amor.

— ¿Qué dices, hija?, ¿qué pasa?

—No es nada, papá —replicó ella—; es sólo que parece que alguien ha venido a dejarme algo en el apartamento.

Subió las escaleras de puntillas, y al llegar al rellano del primer piso vio que los peldaños del siguiente tramo de escalera estaban también cubiertos de pétalos.

— ¿Quién es ese Darien?

—Es... es un compañero de trabajo.

—Ah, el subdirector; aquél que te invitó a tomar algo para intentar convencerte de que aceptaras la oportunidad que te había ofrecido —dijo su padre.

Serena apenas estaba escuchándolo. Había llegado al rellano del segundo piso, y el siguiente tramo de escaleras también estaba alfombrado con pétalos de lilas.

—Oh, Dios, esto es increíble.

— ¿El qué?

Serena dejó escapar una risita.

—Pues que te acuerdes de todo lo que hablo contigo, papá.

—Es mi deber como padre. ¿Está ahí ahora contigo ese Darien?

Serena llegó por fin al cuarto piso, donde estaba su apartamento.

—Mm... No, claro que no. ¡Oh, hay más!

Frente a la puerta había un ramo de lilas en un jarrón de cristal con una tarjeta.

— ¿Más qué?

—Perdona, papá, pero tengo que colgar. Me han dejado una nota en la puerta.

—Cariño... ¿hay algo entre ese tal Darien y tú?

Serena quitó la tarjeta del ramo de flores y paseó la vista por el manto de pétalos que cubría el suelo.

—Bueno... la verdad es que creo que estoy...

—Estás enamorada de él —concluyó su padre.

Serena se rió azorada.

—Sí; bueno, no lo sé; quizá.

—Pues será mejor que lo traigas también cuando vengas —dijo su padre—. Quiero ver cómo se las apaña sobre un caballo.

—Papá, no puedo hacer eso —protestó Serena—. No puedo llevarlo a Colorado conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Pues porque le he dicho que quiero que mantengamos lo nuestro en secreto; al menos de momento. Trabajamos juntos, y él es el subdirector y yo sólo una becaria.

Su padre carraspeó.

—Cariño... No quiero desilusionarte, pero esa clase de relaciones no suelen funcionar, y no quiero que acabes con el corazón roto.

Serena abrió la tarjeta y la leyó: No es un error; y te echaré muchísimo de menos esta noche.

—No te preocupes, papá; ya no soy una niña; sé cuidar de mí misma.

—Lo sé, pero tener una aventura con un compañero de trabajo... más aún, con alguien que tiene un cargo superior al tuyo... Eso puede ser un suicidio para tu carrera, Serena.

Una aventura... Serena hizo una mueca, dolida porque su padre hubiese empleado ese término.

— ¿Qué es más importante para ti, hija?, ¿tu trabajo o ese hombre?

Serena volvió a leer la tarjeta y suspiró.

— ¿Tengo que elegir?; ¿no puedo tener las dos cosas?

—No lo sé —respondió su padre quedamente—. Ojalá tu madre aún viviera para que pudieras hablar con ella.

Los ojos de Serena se posaron en el ramo de violetas, y su familiar aroma la tranquilizó.

—Sé que está aquí conmigo, papá —le dijo a su padre en un susurro—, aunque no pueda verla.

Serena se maravilló de lo hermosa que estaba Finola la noche de la fiesta mientras iba de un sitio a otro, revisando que cada detalle estuviese perfecto, unos minutos antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Estaba resplandeciente con el vestido negro de escote palabra de honor que había elegido para la ocasión, y cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella, sonreía.

Serena inspiró profundamente, admirando una vez más la increíble decoración del enorme salón del Waldorf—Astoria donde iba a celebrarse el evento. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios ante la idea de conocer al resto de la familia, pero sobre todo a Patrick y Maeve, y no sabía cómo podría fingir durante toda la velada que no había nada entre ella y Darien para mantener lo suyo en secreto, cuando seguramente no podría apartar los ojos de él.

—Me temo que no va a venir —murmuró su tío Shane detrás de ella.

Serena se volvió hacia él.

— ¿Darien?

Su tío frunció el entrecejo.

—No, me refiero a nuestro padre.

—Sabía que no vendría —dijo con aspereza Finola, acercándose a ellos.

—Bueno, aún no es seguro —apuntó Shane—, pero Seiya me dijo que ayer, cuando salió de la oficina, que papá le dijo que mamá y él iban a pasar el fin de semana en The Tides, relajándose.

Finola le había explicado a Serena que The Tides era la mansión que su familia poseía en la región de los Hamptons, y que Patrick iba y venía de ella en su helicóptero privado, así que si no iba a asistir a la fiesta no sería porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería.

Serena no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al oír aquello, y cuando miró a Finola vio que estaba pensando lo mismo.

—No pasa nada —dijo Serena intentando quitarle hierro al asunto—; de verdad.

—Sí que pasa —replicó Finola—, pero me da igual que no venga.

Serena sabía que no era cierto, que sí le importaba, pero no dijo nada.

Seiya fue el primero de los trescientos invitados en llegar... y el primer Chiba.

—Seiya, deja que te presente a Serena Tsukino, mi hija —le dijo Finola—. Se ha criado en Colorado, como creo que ya sabrás, y espero que estés dispuesto a aceptarla como una más de la familia.

Serena la miró, agradecida por esas palabras, antes de estrechar la mano de Seiya.

—Creo que eso nos convierte en primos —le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Serena —le dijo. Y luego, inclinándose un poco, añadió con una sonrisilla—: Ahora entiendo por qué Darien se ha retirado oficialmente del «mercado».

Serena se sonrojó.

— ¿De qué mercado? —inquirió Shane sin entender nada.

Seiya le guiñó un ojo a Serena, y ésta se sintió aliviada cuando Finola intervino para preguntarle por Patrick.

— ¿Es verdad lo que nos ha contado Shane? ¿De verdad dijo que no iba a venir?

Seiya se puso serio.

—Me temo que no, Fin.

Finola resopló y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero Serena le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

—No dejes que nos estropee la noche —le dijo.

Finola la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. ¡Oh, fíjate quién está aquí! —exclamó—. ¡Summer y Zeke! Se merecen un premio por venir desde tan lejos cuando les hemos avisado con tan poco tiempo.

—No habríamos faltado por nada del mundo —le dijo su sobrina Summer cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

Summer era exacta a su gemela, Scarlet, y a Serena, a quien ya se la habían presentado en una ocasión, le parecía encantadora.

A Zeke, su pareja, no lo conocía, aunque por supuesto había visto infinidad de veces a aquella estrella del rock en la televisión y las portadas de las revistas. Le parecía mentira tenerlo delante en ese momento.

Poco después llegaban la propia Scarlet y su prometido, John Harlan, Gannon Chiba y su esposa Erika, embarazada ya de varios meses, y así, poco a poco fueron desfilando por allí familiares y amigos.

Una hora más tarde el salón estaba a rebosar, y las notas de una banda de jazz se fundían con las risas y el murmullo de las conversaciones, pero... ¿dónde estaba Darien?

Finola seguía presentándole a gente, y Serena sonreía y estrechaba manos. En un momento dado, cuando se alejaban de un grupo de personas para dirigirse a otro, Finola tomó un par de copas de champán de un camarero que pasaba, y le dio una a Serena.

—Ten, toma un poco y deja de mirar a la puerta; si tienen que venir ya vendrán —le dijo, pensando sin duda que estaba esperando ver aparecer a Patrick y Maeve a pesar de todo.

—Tú también estás haciéndolo —apuntó Serena.

La había pillado dos o tres veces lanzando miradas ansiosas en esa dirección.

Finola tomó un sorbo de champán y encogió un hombro.

—No sería humana si no quisiese que mis padres estuviesen aquí esta noche. Me lo deben; y a ti también —dijo con firmeza—. Lo que no entiendo es dónde está Darien a la hora que es —comentó cambiando de tema—. Me aseguró que iba a venir; que estaba deseando verte con ese vestido... otra vez —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Serena sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara.

—Bueno... tal vez le mencionara que me habías dado permiso para tomarlo prestado.

—Quédatelo; es tuyo —le dijo Finola antes de tomar otro sorbo de champán.

—Pero, Fin, no puedo aceptarlo...

—Pues claro que pue...des...

Serena frunció el ceño cuando vio que la sonrisa se había borrado de sus labios y había palidecido. Siguiendo la mirada de Finola, se volvió, y la copa casi se le escurrió de los dedos al encontrarse con que en la puerta estaban Patrick y su esposa, la mujer que llevaba a su lado cincuenta y siete años.

Las conversaciones cesaron, y la suave música fue el único ruido que continuó flotando en el aire en medio del repentino silencio.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Finola en un hilo de voz.

Serena la tomó de la mano y se la apretó.

—Pues créetelo; han venido.

Finola irguió los delgados hombros y alzó la barbilla para mirar a su padre, y los invitados se hicieron a un lado cuando se dirigieron juntas hacia el anciano y su esposa. El corazón le latía con fuerza a Serena, pero Finola le apretó la mano, y le recordó que no estaba sola.

Cuando llegaron junto a ellos, Finola le soltó la mano para rodearle los hombros con un brazo.

—Me alegra que hayáis venido —les dijo a sus padres con voz serena—, y es un placer para mí poder presentaros a mi hija, Serena Tsukino.

De los labios de Maeve escapó un sollozo ahogado, y tomó una de las manos de Serena entre las suyas, mirándola emocionada.

—No hay duda de que es una de los nuestros —murmuró.

Habría sido de esperar que Patrick diera un paso para saludarla también, pero el anciano permaneció donde estaba, escrutándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Padre, me gustaría que le dieras la bienvenida a Serena a nuestra familia —le dijo Finola.

Por su tono, sin embargo, Serena advirtió que aquello era una exigencia y no un ruego.

Justo en ese momento se acercó Shane, que se puso al otro lado de ella.

— ¿No es maravilloso? —Dijo rodeando la cintura de Serena con un brazo—. Después de todos estos años la hemos encontrado.

—O más bien nos ha encontrado ella a nosotros... por lo que he oído —dijo Maeve, antes de alzar la vista hacia su marido, como esperando una reacción.

—Y yo siempre me sentiré eternamente agradecida de que me haya buscado —murmuró Finola.

Patrick Chiba apretó la mandíbula y miró a su hija.

—Hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto.

Finola asintió.

—Y yo ahora estoy haciendo lo que es correcto.

Patrick giró el rostro hacia Serena, que dio un ligero respingo y se dio cuenta de pronto de que no le había preguntado a Finola cómo debía llamarlo.

—Es un placer conocerlo —lo saludó con voz temblorosa—. Y me... me siento muy honrada por la cálida acogida que me ha dado su familia... señor.

Los segundos pasaron inexorables, las últimas notas de la melodía que estaba interpretando la orquesta se disolvieron en el aire, y a Serena le pareció oír unos pasos apresurados.

—Serena —le dijo Patrick en un tono algo brusco—: mis nietos me llaman abuelo.

Serena sintió que una ola de profundo alivio la invadía en ese momento, y Maeve dio un paso adelante para abrazarla, en medio de los espontáneos aplausos de los invitados.

Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas, pero cuando los abrió y vio que los pasos que había oído eran los de Darien, que acababa de llegar, no pudo ya contenerlas. Su felicidad era completa.

Serena estaba constantemente rodeada de familiares y amigos; era la estrella de la fiesta; así que Darien tuvo que contentarse con admirarla desde lejos, sonriéndole cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, y sintiéndose afortunado cuando la veía buscándolo con la mirada.

En ese momento estaba tan absorto observándola charlar con Scarlet y Summer que no se dio cuenta de que Finola se había acercado a él hasta que oyó su voz a su lado preguntándole:

— ¿Sabes qué pienso, Darien?

Él se volvió y sonrió.

—Por lo general sí; parte de mi trabajo consiste en anticiparme a tus pensamientos.

—Y se te da bastante bien —concedió ella levantando su copa, como brindando a su salud—, pero... ¿sabes qué estoy pensando ahora mismo de Serena?

Darien sonrió de nuevo y lanzó una mirada a la joven.

—Creo que te sientes muy feliz de haber encontrado una parte de ti que te faltaba.

Finola asintió.

—Sí, pero también pienso que hay otra persona en esta sala que ha encontrado en Serena a alguien que lo completa.

Darien se quedó callado un momento, y se rió, algo vergonzoso.

—Sí que estamos poéticos esta noche.

Finola se rió.

—En mi caso al menos supongo que lo da el hecho de que me siento inmensamente dichosa —le confesó—. Pero, dime, Darien... ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Darien no pudo sino asentir.

—Estás en lo cierto.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Al oír una ligera nota de impaciencia en su voz, Darien se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Estás preguntándome si voy a hacer lo correcto y pedirle que se case conmigo?

Finola se puso seria.

—Te estoy pidiendo, como madre suya que soy, que la trates con todo el cariño y el respeto que se merece.

—Fin, voy en serio con Serena; es sólo que me ha pedido que lo mantengamos en secreto durante un tiempo.

En ese momento Serena los pilló mirándola, y tras decirle algo a Scarlet y Summer se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿De qué estáis cuchicheando los dos? —les preguntó con una sonrisilla suspicaz.

Estaba tan preciosa que Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

—Estábamos discutiendo de poesía —contestó Darien.

—Ya, seguro —respondió Serena, echándose a reír.

Darien se rió también, pero de pronto los dos se dieron cuenta de que los ojos de Finola se habían llenado de lágrimas.

—Fin, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirió Darien preocupado.

Finola se rió azorada y sacudió la cabeza.

—No había llorado tanto en toda mi vida —murmuró.

— ¿En qué estás pensando?, dínoslo —le rogó Serena, tomándola de la mano.

Finola inspiró profundamente.

—Estaba pensando... estaba pensando que la vida es demasiado corta como para dejar que otras personas dicten cómo tenemos que vivirla —murmuró, mirando primero a Serena y luego a Darien—. No permitáis jamás que vuestro orgullo se interponga en el camino de vuestra felicidad, ni que os preocupe lo que pueda decir la gente.

Durante un buen rato se quedaron los tres callados, y la orquesta comenzó a tocar otra canción; una canción de amor.

— ¿Habéis comprendido lo que os he dicho? —inquirió Finola.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

—Creo que sí.

Darien le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y le dijo:

—Pues entonces haz caso a lo que dice tu madre y baila conmigo.

La sonrisa de Serena se hizo más amplia.

—Me encantaría.

Mientras la conducía hacia la pista de baile, Darien le hizo un guiño a Finola, y supo, cuando ésta le sonrió, que aprobaría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, Darien la atrajo hacia sí, y comenzaron a girar lentamente al ritmo de la suave música.

—Creí que no ibas a venir —murmuró Serena—. Has llegado muy tarde.

—Es que tenía algo importante que hacer.

— ¿El qué?

Darien se quedó quieto, y Serena hizo otro tanto para mirarlo.

—Te lo enseñaré luego; antes tengo que pedirte algo.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Puedo besarte? —Le preguntó Darien—. No quiero ocultar más lo nuestro, Serena; quiero que todo el mundo sepa que...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Serena se puso de puntillas y tomó sus labios en un beso largo y sensual que lo dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que sepan, Darien? —le preguntó Serena con una sonrisa triunfal.

—Que te quiero —le susurró él.

Serena se quedó mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te quiero —repitió Darien un poco más alto.

Serena parpadeó y abrió la boca, pero seguía sin poder articular palabra.

— ¡Te quiero! —repitió Darien, y esa vez lo oyó la sala entera.

La música se detuvo, todo el mundo se volvió hacia ellos, y por un instante la sala permaneció en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que Darien alzó a Serena por la cintura y la hizo girar con él mientras exclamaba:

— ¡Te quiero, Serena Tsukino!

Todos los invitados prorrumpieron en aplausos, y la orquesta empezó a tocar otra canción, pero Darien sólo oía el que le parecía el ruido más hermoso del mundo: la risa de Serena.

—Ven conmigo —le susurró al oído—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Serena lanzó una mirada a Finola antes de tomar la mano de Darien, y dejó que la condujera fuera del salón.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó, casi sin aliento.

Quería que Darien se detuviera, poder decirle que ella también lo quería, pero Darien continuó andando.

Cuando salieron a la calle se quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin y se la echó sobre los hombros.

— ¿No vas a decirme todavía por qué hemos abandonado mi fiesta? —le preguntó Serena.

—Porque necesitas un poco de aire fresco... y un caballo.

— ¿Ahora?

—Ahora.

Fue entonces cuando Serena vio que aparcada junto a la acera había una calesa pintada de blanco y decorada con dos enormes ramos de...

—Lilas... —murmuró, dejando escapar una suave risa antes de abrazarse a Darien—. Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?

Cuando se hubieron subido a aquella calesa de cuento de hadas y se pusieron en marcha, Serena alzó los ojos hacia las estrellas y la luna que brillaban sobre ellos antes de volverse hacia Darien.

—Es la sorpresa más bonita que me habían dado nunca —le dijo—. Todo el mundo debe estar preguntándose dónde nos hemos ido, pero me da igual.

—Se lo diremos —respondió Darien rodeándole los hombros con un brazo—. Esto ya no es un secreto.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te diga lo que llevo queriendo decirte desde que salimos del hotel? —le preguntó Serena mirándolo a los ojos.

—No, todavía no.

Serena lo miró indignada.

— ¡Darien! ¿No quieres saber que te...?

Darien le puso uno mano sobre los labios y metió una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Serena bajó la vista, y vio sorprendida cómo sacaba de él una cajita negra.

—Lo único que quiero que digas es «sí».

Cuando abrió la caja la luz de la luna arrancó un destello del anillo de brillantes que había dentro. Serena lo miró boquiabierta, demasiado aturdido como para decir nada.

Darien la tomó de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo nuestro no es un romance pasajero, Serena. Esto es real; es amor. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

De los labios de Serena escapó una risa mezclada con un sollozo.

—Sí, Darien, sí que quiero.

Darien sacó el anillo de la caja y lo puso en su dedo.

—Y ahora... ¿qué es lo que querías decirme? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerró los ojos, y sonrió.

—Te lo diré luego —murmuró—, y cada día durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
